Here's that day you hoped would never come
by PaisleyRose
Summary: Answer to a challenge.. Sarah's at Collage, she's trying hard to get past the events of that fateful night. Someone else has other plans for her, causing her to be an outcast yet again. History has a way of repeating itself. And debts come due.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the day you hoped would never come**

**By**

**Paisley Rose**

**Inspired by a challenge from**

**Rebecca**

I don't own it, I don't get royalties. I get voices in my head that won't go away.

All characters from Labyrinth belong to Henson and Company. Bowie belongs to Iman.

Prologue 

(Words from the Novel **_The Labyrinth_** by A.C.H. Smith.)

_**He settled in a tree, his claws hooked on a branch, and he stared at the girl in the glade below. The wind moaned, rocking the branch, scudding low clouds across the evening sky. It lifted the hair of the girl. The owl was watching her, with his round, dark eyes. **_

_**Chapter One. Be careful what you wish for.**_

Sarah Williams was not the most popular girl in her dorm, not by a long shot. After a succession of roommates, some who stayed in the room less than a night, Sarah was deemed to be a first class bitch and impossible to live with. Some of the girls had gone so far as to label her 'The Roommate from Hell'. All of Sarah's hopes for a normal life at collage were dashed in the first weeks. Sarah had thought that going to school so far from home would afford her some peace and quiet. Paul Smith's Collage had seemed the perfect place when she'd been shown the brochures.

James Westwood, her father's client, had suggested it. James had been a client of her father's law firm while Robert was still married to Linda. They had formed a friendship that outlasted the Williams' marriage. James had watched Sarah grow up, and noticed a change in her just before she turned sixteen. She had gone from a self-absorbed brat to a quiet and thoughtful girl. James noticed she seemed to take a great deal of care of little details. He told Robert she'd be perfect for management of one of the Resorts he owned. James had gone so far as to get Sarah into the scholarship program at Paul Smith's where his own son Phillip had been a student. As he was a major contributor he had some pull.

Paul Smith's was beautiful; the main campus of the 14,200 acre property was on the shores of Lower St. Regis Lake in the Adirondacks of Northern New York. Amid awe-inspiring mountains, sparkling lakes and lush forests. Sarah was taken with the beauty immediately when Robert and Karen had driven her up to the collage. She had been away from home before, during summers she spent with her mother. Therefore, this was no big deal. And she would be much closer to home than on her last vacation with had taken her to London where her mother was on location for a film.

Everyone was impressed, everyone except Toby, who was decidedly unhappy about the arrangement. "Why does Sarah have to go here?" he pestered his mother.

Karen looked like she was ready to jump out of her skins. "Toby, we've been through this a dozen times."

Robert tapped his son on the head, "Being part of a scholarship program is an honor."

Toby narrowed his eyes at the adults. "I don't think so." He grabbed at Sarah's hand. "You promised you'd always be with me."

"Squirt, you're going to Junior Kindergarten. Don't you think I should be in school as well?" Sarah reasoned with the boy.

"Not this far away!" He bellowed.

Sarah got on her knees, "Toby, I'm closer than I was during the summer."

The little boy was not placated. "You could go to school back home."

Robert tapped his son's head again. "Sarah is going here, and that's final."

Finding the Lydia Martin Smith Hall, at the far end of the campus, the family set about getting Sarah settled in her room. The dorm room was a decent size, and had a pleasant view of the lake and the woods on the point, being a corner room on the second floor. Sarah noticed the bed closest to the window, and as she was in the room first, claimed it. Karen helped Sarah make her side of the room, homey. Each student had their own dresser, closet and desk area. Sarah had a small mirror, the size of a medicine chest mirror, that she placed leaning on the way on top of her desk.

When they finished, Sarah asked Toby what he thought and he said, it did not look homey to him. Where were the pictures, or the things Sarah treasured on her vanity at home? Robert pulled out the Polaroid camera and posed Sarah and Toby. He then put the picture on the wall as it developed.

"There sport, now your sister has the most important of her treasures here. A picture of you." Their father teased.

Sarah had watched them drive off, and went to explore her new home. She took a crocheted shawl that Karen had made for her, and walked out to the point. It was beautiful, wild, and free. The water sparkled as the sun was setting in the west. She knew the sunrise was going to be even more magnificent. She knew too that her rooms would afford her a spectacular view. The wind moaned, lifting the hair of the girl as she walked in the stand of trees by the lake. Sarah held her shawl around her, not give her much warmth, as the chill passed though her. She stopped walking, and spun round expecting to find someone standing there. She could feel the eyes watching her. Her heart began to pound, and her throat went dry. When she turned, she saw no one. It did not matter; she knew what she felt. Someone was watching.

The owl had watched, still, on his branch, he stared at the girl his round dark mismatched eyes. He saw and heard everything. Sarah turned and ran back toward the student housing, and away from the wooded point. The owl sat on his branch, in no hurry to follow. He would bide his time, he knew what he wanted, and where it was to be found. He raised his wide eyes to the night sky. Night, his time of day. Spreading his wings he took to the sky, on silent wings of velvet. Nobody heard him as he glided over the campus. No one noticed the creature of the night as it found a branch in a tree outside the Lydia Martin Smith Hall. Trees near the corner room on the second floor would be a fine place to wait, and watch.

Sarah was not surprised when she arrived back at the room to find her new roommate had arrived. She was surprised that the other girl had torn down some of her things and was rearranging the room without having even discussed changes or introducing herself. The other girl, a hard looking girl with dirty blond hair, snarled at Sarah when she entered the room.

"You Williams? I'm Braden." The girl said with a curled lip. "You're the scholarship hardship case right?"

Sarah was not sure what to say. "I'm on a scholarship, yes…Hardship?"

The other girl shoved Sarah's belonging aside. "I'm paying full tuition. So here's the deal, I get the first call on things in the room. I pay full, I get the best, got it?"

Sarah didn't think going two or three rounds with the larger, tougher girl were wroth it. "Fine with me, Braden. You decide what you want, I'll take what's left."

Braden looked at her with open contempt in her blue eyes. "Glad we understand each other."

Braden left the next morning, sighting a conflict of personalities as her reason for requesting a change of room. The next girl was named Thomas. She left after three days, said she could not stay in a room with someone who had no respect for other people's belongings. She had accused Sarah of taking some of her things. When the items were found in other rooms, rooms Sarah had no access to, Thomas dropped the charges. After that there was Jennkins, who said Sarah had bad dreams, and kept her awake with her incessant chatter and cries. Parks came next, she lasted a week, and left because she said she thought the room was haunted. Hubbard left because she said the room felt claustrophobic. Danning said she could not stand the perfume Sarah wore. Sarah swore she was not using any perfume. One girl never even got in the door, said there was a strong smell of peaches and it made her ill. One after another they came, and went. The Office of Residence Life gave up and made Sarah the single occupant of the room. The moved the spare bed out to set up a sleeper sofa in its place.

Braden took it upon herself to hold Sarah accountable for all the problems the room seemed to cause. Braden had been the one who pushed Thomas into pressing charges for the missing items. She complied a list of the persons who had been assigned the room, and the reasons they left. It was Braden who had labeled Sarah impossible, and a bitch to boot.

Sarah was relived the first day of class when she found none of her classes was with Braden. Braden was taking forestry classes, specializing in wild life habitats. Sarah's classes in Hotel management were at the other end of the campus from where Braden would be on a daily basis. However, Braden had a very long reach. She had friends all over the campus and they took delight in reporting back to Braden on what that "Weird Willimas Girl" was up to.

A young man taking classes with Braden fueled her fires. His cousin had been in Sarah's classes back in her high school, he told tales of the strange girl. Braden listened to the tales with fiendish delight. She discovered that Sarah had an aversion to birds of prey, and most especially owls. She began to form a plan.

The first owl feather showed up in one of Sarah's text books. Sarah opened the book, and jumped out of her desk. When asked why, she lied. "I saw a spider, sir." She flicked the little feather off her book and went back to studying. Braden had nearly howled when she heard the report.

Sarah returned to her room, heard chatter in other rooms, and knew she was not welcome to join in. She could not understand why she was singled out for the cold shoulders. She had done nothing. Yet, she was the brunt of jokes and snickers and nasty little pranks. Braden was making her life at Paul Smith's a living hell.

The worst prank of all came on Halloween. Braden and some of her cohorts had more or less kidnapped Sarah and two of the other freshmen girls. The drove them out to the woods and left them there. Megan Cleary and Rebecca DuMont huddled close, and stared at Sarah with wide eyes.

"Why are they doing this to us?" Meg asked shivering from fear as much as from the chill in the air.

Sarah looked at the two girls and shrugged. "Braden is a bully, and has lots of followers. She gives orders and they obey… she thinks we are weak, so we're perfect to pick on." She looked around, trying to see if she recognized anything. "But we are not as weak as she thinks."

"What do we do now?" Rebecca asked, looking to Sarah, as she seemed to have a calm and clear head about the situation.

Sarah looked at the road, and at the surrounding woods. "We're about four or five miles from the school. I hope you two are wearing sensible shoes." She pulled her shawl tightly about her. "Come on, we go this way." She pointed up the road. "So where are you from?" She started the conversation that she hoped would take their minds off their troubling situation. She kept the chatter light, and friendly, and most importantly, she kept it on a positive note.

Unseen in the skies above the three girls the bird that was white against the moon glided.

With Sarah at the lead, the three moved steadily toward the school. Sarah noticed Megan was having trouble breathing. She looked at Rebecca; "Does she have an inhalator of something?" She paused the trek so the girl could clear her lungs.

Rebecca frowned, "She's not suppose to get upset, it makes the wheezing worse."

Sarah took hold of the frightened girl. "Meg, look at me…I've survived much worse than this. I promise you, I'll get you back to school." Meg nodded and asked if she could sit for a moment. Sarah closed her eyes as she turned away from Meg who had Rebecca's arm around her for comfort. "I wish… I wish…" she whispered in a voice barely audible. "I wish there was a way to alert the school about Meg being out here."

'Granted.' The whining wind whispered back, above was the flutter of wings.

Sarah looked up. The cold hand of fear gripped her heart. What had she said? Had she said her right words?

"Was that a bat?" Meg wheezed.

"No…" Sarah came closer. "It was just an owl, most likely it's looking for a mouse. Not to worry." She looked at Rebecca who's eyes were like blue jewels even in the nights dim light. "We'll stay here for a bit, until she gets her air."

Rebecca nodded, her long thick red hair falling over her shoulders like a cascade. "We'll be alright, won't we Sarah?"

"Sure we will." Sarah thought of tougher situations she'd gotten out of. "This is …a piece of cake."

Meg laughed lightly, not wanting to start wheezing again. "If you say so, Sarah."

Sarah removed her shawl, and wrapped the short blond with it. "I've been though much worse.…" she giggled. "**_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin City._**"

Rebecca looked at Meg who captivated by the tone in Sarah's voice began to breath more normally. "Go on Sarah." Rebecca urged.

Sarah looked at the little blond with gray eyes. She took a seat on one of the rocks they other girls had sat on. "**_"Once upon a time there was a beautiful young woman whose stepmother always made her stay with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself, and the young woman was practically a slave girl. But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers."_** Quietly Sarah began to tell her story to the two girls who were frightened. She had reached the telling of the ruse and the shaft of hands when a car came speeding from the direction of the collage.

The dark station wagon pulled over and stopped. A man got out along with one of the schools medical staff. "Thank God! We've found you." The man said as he approached the girls. "Thank God you had the sense to head toward the school and stick to the main road."

The nurse had a concerned look on her face as she approached Meg, "Miss Cleary are you alright?"

Meg nodded, but didn't speak.

Rebecca looked at the man, she recognized him as one of the officials of the Office of Residence Life. "Mr. Wilkes, how did you know to look for us?"

The man was helping walk Meg to the car. "It was the stragest thing… we got a call for Miss Cleary here about her inhaler. When we went in search of her, a student said he'd seen you all being shoved into the back of a car. Knowing the pranks that are played I suspected something of this sort. The caller said your inhaler was due for recharging, and that if you were out in the night air without protection…well, you know what could happen."

Meg looked at the inhaler in her hand. "That's why my lungs didn't clear." She looked at Sarah. "Your stopping us, saved my life."

Sarah shook her head, "The caller saved us." She looked at Mr. Wilkes. "Who was the caller? I'd like to thank him."

Wilkes frowned. "Good lord…I forgot to take his name…." He looked at the three girls. "Who was responsible for this travesty?" The three shook their heads; all three refused to give any information. Wilkes frowned. "Girls the ones responsible need to be punished. This is not just a silly prank, a life could have been…"

Sarah shook her head. "Mr. Wilkes, this was just a prank gone wrong. If we make more out if… the ones who did this will target us for far worse."

Meg rested on the ride back against Rebecca, her roommate. When they arrived, Braden and her cohorts saw the nurse usher Meg over to the infirmary. Braden snipped that she could not see any reason to. Wilkes heard the comment and took it as an off hand stupid remark. He looked at the girls with Braden, "Miss Cleary is asthmatic. Her inhaler is over due for a recharge, and she could have been in serious danger if not for the quick thinking of Miss Williams. Who ever did this stupid prank almost destroyed a life for nothing. I want it understood, our office will not put up with any more hazing!"

Braden's followers looked chastised, she did not.

Sarah went to her room, the hall still filled with costumed parting students. She walked though the throng of snickering students to her door. A sign had been posted on her door, it read. '**_Beware, here in dwells the witch._**' Sarah looked at the sign, heard the laughs from the hall and placed a hand on the paper. Then she removed her hand, let a smile replace grim line her lips had formed. She turned and looked at the gathering crowd. "Damn right!" she tossed her head defiantly. "You sure you want to fuck with me?" The crowd, now sensing a turn in the position of who was in power, backed down.

Rebecca was coming down the hall, "Sarah." She didn't look at the costumed people, she looked only at the girl who in her mind had saved both she and Meg. "Meg has to stay in the infirmary tonight. May I stay with you?"

Sarah opened the door, "Of course, Rebecca. You are most welcome." She glared at the crowd in the hall. "We won't be disturbed the rest of this evening." It was not a statement it was far more. It was a command. Before she closed the door, she added; "So sayeth the witch!"

In the tree outside the corner room of the Lydia Martin Smith Hall, a barn owl took its perch. Large eyes watched, and waited. He knew the girl would be safe…for now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meg was released in the morning when a new inhaler had been brought from the pharmacy. Sarah and Rebecca were waiting for her. Meg rushed to them and embraced them both, glad to be out of the infirmary.

"Sarah, you have to tell us more of that wonderful story you were telling us. You made it all seem so real." Meg said excitedly.

Sarah cleared her throat; "Most of it comes from a book I have. I embellished it a bit."

Meg laughed, "Really? Well, you have to tell me the name of that book. I'd love to have a copy."

"I think it's out of print," Sarah said off handedly, making light of the conversation.

Rebecca sighed, "That's too bad, I enjoyed the story. I'd love a copy myself."

Meg spotted Braden and her friends on the quad, "Oh damn, here comes trouble."

Sarah shook her head; "I don't think so. Come on, let's get to class." With Sarah in the lead, the three walked past the tormentors with their heads held high.

Braden snapped the pencil she held in half. She muttered to herself, but her companions over heard. "If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to teach that Williams bitch a lesson she'll never forget."

The owl saw and heard everything, and understood. He could use this to his advantage. He would keep a close eye on the situation. After all, the only one with any right to Sarah was he, himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at the little red leather book she had taken with her from home. She frowned, looking at herself in the mirror. Quietly she placed the book into the top narrow drawer of her desk. It was the only drawer with a lock, which she turned with determination. She was taking no chances; she was going to be extra careful in what she read, and what she said. She had already made the mistake of saying the words aloud once. She could not afford to let that happen again. That day would never come, she vowed. Never! She looked at the picture of her brother. Careless words spoken in haste had nearly cost her dearly once in this lifetime. Never again! She vowed, never again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. Toby's Secret Friend.**

The ride home from Paul Smith's had been torture for the parents of the inconsolable little boy. In the back seat of the family car he complained all the way home. Not even the bribe of his favorite fast food meal quieted him down, Toby was not going to be placated.

Reaching home he slammed the door of the car and stormed up to his room as soon as his father unlocked the front door. He threw himself on his bed, burying his face in the nearly worn off fur of the little bear that had been his sister's most treasured possession.

Karen looked at her son, and said to Robert in a quiet voice. "I've heard of separation anxiety but this is unbelievable!"

Robert always painted things with a positive mental brush. "He'll get over it soon enough. Just let him be."

Karen looked at the heartbroken child and was not so sure. It broke her heart to hear him. She hoped Robert was right, but she had her doubts.

Toby cried himself to sleep, when he opened his eyes the room was dark, the house quiet. He sat up, wiped his eyes and got off the bed. He walked to the window, opening it to allow some fresh air in the stuffy room. He would have liked to run to Sarah's room, but without her there, it seemed pointless. It upset him that they did not think how things would effect him. Although he was only four, he had feelings.

He looked out his window, about to leave when movement in the tree caught his eye. A handsome barn owl sat on a branch almost within reach, looking intently at him. Toby opened the window wide, leaned out a bit and sniffed. "Hello, bird."

The owl looked at he boy with wise eyes.

"I'm Toby."

The owl nodded, and blinked.

"They took my sister away from me today." He complained to the silent bird. "I hate them for that."

The bird nodded again.

Toby sat down on the window seat, and began to pour his woes out to the bird that listened with rapt attention.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert went to the front porch for his morning paper, and noticed the moving van pulled up in front of the old Second Empire styled house across the street. He watched the furnishing being removed from the truck for a bit, then called to his wife. "Hey Karen, the old Martin place has been bought."

Karen came to the door, wiping her hands on her apron. "Really? That place sat empty for so long. Wonder what kind of family bought the place?" She looked around her husband's shoulder. "Any sight of the owner?"

"Not yet." Robert said. "I think I'll read my paper her on the porch, could I have coffee?"

"Of course, I'll just go get a cup." She returned to the kitchen.

Robert took a seat on the porch; glad he had not put the wicker set away for winter. He scanned the paper keeping an eye on the activity across the way. He did not have long to wait. A candy apple red Porsche convertible pulled in front of the house, in a swift smooth motion that spoke of total control. The man had been listening to a tape of British pop from the late sixties. The driver stretched before he seemed to unfold himself gracefully. Robert tipped the paper down slightly to get a better, if somewhat discreet view.

He wasn't really above average height...maybe around 5'10"...but so slender, he appeared taller. Robert noticed he was stylishly dressed, right down to his racing gloves. His perfectly cut leather jacket fit like a glove, as did all the clothes on the young man. He had a shock of long blond hair pulled back in a leather thong that matched his jacket. Robert noticed how the man moved; he was confident and graceful. From this distance, it was hard to gauge the man's age.

The man shoved his dark glasses up over his hair. He leaned on his car and watched the progression of moving furniture a satisfied smile on his handsome face. He looked casually at the neighborhood and saw Robert watching. Lifting a hand, he waved to his new neighbor. When Robert acknowledged the wave the young man moved away from the car and walked across the street. As the stranger neared, Robert was struck by how commanding a presence the younger man had.

"Hello, I'm Jared Aubrey, your new neighbor." He said in a very crisp British accent.

"Robert Williams. Welcome to the colonies." He teased lightly.

"Ah, the accent. Dead give away isn't it?" The young man laughed.

Karen appeared at the door with a coffee tray at that moment. "Hello." She said as Robert opened the door and held it for her.

"Jared Aubrey, this is Karen, my wife." Robert made the introductions.

"Mr. Aubrey, would you like a cup of coffee?" Karen asked.

"I'd love one." He took a seat in the chair offered and watched as the woman poured his coffee. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Williams." He looked at the front yard and the nicely appointed porch. "You've a lovely home."

"Thank you." Karen took a great deal of pride in their home, and was especially proud of her garden. "I hope you'll enjoy the neighborhood. Is Mrs. Aubrey with you?"

"Alas no, there is no Mrs. Aubrey, not just yet…" The young man lamented. "But I am hopeful."

Karen stared at him; "You bought that huge house just for yourself?" Karen blushed when she heard herself. "I'm so sorry, it's just that it's so big for a bachelor. I would have thought it much more suited to a family man."

Jared Aubrey remained gracious. "I am sure it would, however it suits my business needs. I own Crystal Multimedia, and I hate offices. Therefore, I run the business from home. A big house is just what I need. You should see my home in the old country." He smirked at his own private joke. "It looks like a castle, only thing missing is a moat." He sipped the brew, "Very good coffee, just the way I've come to like it since I've been here in the colonies."

Robert watched the man, "Have you been stateside long?"

"No, only a short time, however most of my business is being conducted here these days. So I thought may as well make the plunge and have a home here to base myself." Jared put his cup on the table.

Robert sipped his coffee. Karen rushed back in the house when a young voice called out. Robert shook his head, "Kids." He placed the mug of coffee down on the wicker table. "I swear that boy mislays things more than any other child I've ever seen." He laughed, "And it's never his fault. The other day he said a goblin ran off with his socks."

"Did he, now? You have just the one?" The man with keen eyes watched.

"Oh no, Toby, is our youngest. I have an older daughter from my first marriage. She's away at school right now." Robert pulled his wallet out and opened it to a picture of Sarah taken that summer. "That's my daughter, Sarah."

"Sarah." The way the stranger said the name was nearly like a caress. "She's a lovely girl."

Robert looked at the picture; "She looks a lot like her mother, increasingly more these days. Sometimes…" Robert paused. "Sometimes it's hard to look at her." His confession set him off balance.

The young man nodded. "Still, she's a very lovely looking girl. I look forward to meeting her."

Toby came running out onto the porch. He stopped and looked at his father and the man talking. He walked over as if he'd know Jared all his life. "Hello."

Jared leaned down. "Hello."

Toby moved closer. "Do I know you?"

"No." Jared held out his gloved hand. "I'm moving in across the street. I'm Mr. Aubrey, and you are?"

The little boy blinked, as if he could not believe that the man did not know his name. "I'm Toby." He took the hand offered and shook it.

Robert kept a close eye on the two. "Toby aren't you suppose to be getting ready for your first day at school?" He looked at Jared and explained. "Junior Kindergarten."

Jared Aubrey nodded. "I see. School already, aren't you grown up?"

"No." Toby said. "I'm not, and I don't want to!"

Robert frowned. "Toby that is boarding on rude. Apologize, now."

The boy looked at the man. "I'm sorry."

"I know." He held out his hand. "Man to man, I don't want to grow up either."

Toby laughed. "I like you."

"I'm flattered." Aubrey stood up. "Well I'd better get over there and crack a whip or two. Things will never be put in their right places if I don't. Thanks for the coffee Mr. Williams."

"Robert." The older man corrected. "We look forward to seeing more of you."

Karen reappeared at the door. "If you're not busy, why not have dinner with us tonight? Easier than you having to cook your first night in the house."

"I'd love it, thank you." He accepted warmly. "Well, off to the salt mines." He strolled across the street, congratulating himself on having made a good impression.

"What a nice young man." Karen commented as she shooed Toby in to get ready for school.

"Yes," Robert was pulling at his chin. "I wonder who represents his interests here in the states. Remind me to ask him this evening at dinner."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jared entered the house and looked at the workers who were placing furniture. "Be careful with that!" he warned the goblin carrying a heavy brass urn. "It's very old."

An odd old man, with a bird on his head for a hat, came down the stairs. "Sire, do you think this a wise move?"

Mismatched eyes narrowed. "If Mohammed will not come to the mountain..."

The old man raised his hands. "Spare me!"

"Me too." The bird popped up.

"Gentlemen," The Goblin King let the glamour the outside world saw drop. He relaxed in his new surroundings. "The point is, she had even stopped having contact with the dwarf, Hogsbrain…"

"Hoggle." The old man corrected out of habit, knowing his King was not paying attention.

Jareth continued as if uninterrupted. "It's time she had a reality check." He laughed at his own joke.

The odd old man looked at him with weary eyes.

The bird shook his head, his beak closed tight.

Jareth looked with approval at the main floor of the house. "Anyone coming in will see a beautifully appointed home of a upper crust business man." He looked at the goblins. "Are the rooms upstairs ready?"

"We will be by the time your mouse is ready to run the maze into your trap, Sire." A large goblin snickered.

The odd old man sat down, took his chin into his hand, and fell asleep. The bird on his head sighed and moaned. "Oh this is stimulating."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jared had brought two bottles of wine. One red, the other white, both were excellent years. Karen had made a chicken dish, and Robert opened the white wine. "Tell me Jared," Robert began to pour the wine in the tall goblet on the table. "Who does your legal work here in the States?"

"We've been using a firm in New York," Jared accepted the glass of wine as it was offered to him. "I'm not terribly happy with them."

"Robert's a lawyer." Karen chimed in.

"Are you?" Jared leaned on his elbow. "Do you think you'd mind looking at some papers for me? I dread signing anything that has not been gone over with a fine tooth comb."

Robert pleased with the turn of events smiled. "I'd be happy to. Perhaps you'd like to sign on with our firm in the future."

"Oh I hate dealing with firms, I prefer dealing with individuals. If I sign with anyone, it will be you personally." Jared said firmly.

"That can be arranged." Robert agreed.

"I've a breach of contract thing I'd like your opinion on." Jared said with a smile.

Robert smiled sipping his wine. "I'd like to sink my teeth into a good breach case. I'm considered something of a shark."

"Good." Jared murmured in a purr. "I like to win."

Robert raised his glass, "To winning."

Jared did the same. "To winning."

Karen was about to say something when Toby raised his juice glass and said in a wicked voice. "To winning."

The two men looked at him and grinned. Karen kept quiet, not sure she liked the look on any of the male faces at the dinner table.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert answered the telephone on Sunday afternoon, "Hello." He heard the voice and smiled. "Sarah!"

Toby ran to take the telephone, "Sarah! When you coming home?" he asked excitedly. "I want you to meet my new friend." He then chattered to her about his week at school.

Karen took the telephone, "Is there anything you need for your room? What do you mean a new roommate? Another one? Oh you poor darling! It sounds awful."

When the call ended the visitor who had been sitting there through the whole call smiled. Toby came to sit on his lap and tell him all about his beautiful big sister, who told the best bedtime stories. The visitor said he hope to hear one someday. The parents did not see his quiet wicked smile and the innocent child ignored it. The dog in the garage howled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth paced the stair, up and down, up and down. He was beginning to get on the nerve of all the goblins in attendance.

The odd old man sighed, "Why not pop into the castle and have a run in your room of stairs? It would do you good."

"We have to move things along." Jareth said. "I'm going to have to move things faster."

"Why?" The old man asked taking his chin out of his hand. "Things are going so well here. The family is accepting you, they even ask you to watch the tyke. Why rush things?"

Jareth frowned. "Someone else is sticking their nose into our plan. Sarah has made an enemy at school. For her own safety I have to move the plan ahead…."

The bird hat chirped. "You're a fine one to be talking about her safety! What with what you're planing."

"What do you know of it?" The King grabbed the bird's beak. "It's not you she's been denying."

"mmmmarihtls." The bird muffled into his hand.

"What was that?" Jareth asked releasing the beak.

The bird spat, then looked down into the mismatched eyes. "I said, might as well be." The hat looked down at the sleeping old man. "Oh great, he's asleep when he should be lecturing you!"

The Goblin King smiled, "He's tired."

"We all are." The hat quipped.

It was true; everyone was showing signs of stress. From the old man to the goblins, everyone was tired. Jareth knew it was going to continue until he righted things. Moreover, the only way to right things was to get that dammed green eyed girl back Underground. She had touched too many lives, and too much of the Kingdom. Even the Labyrinth itself cried out to have her energy and dreams back as part of its makeup. She was going to fight it; she was going to fight him. Now that was something the Goblin King was going to enjoy. A good battle always made him feel better. Moreover, the possibilities of a battle with that girl made him feel positively feral.

"Stop fretting," Jareth told the hat. "I've a plan." He strolled away.

The bird watched him walk back to the stairs. "It didn't help you much the last time, Sire!"

"This time is different." Jareth said going up the stairs.

"Oh really? And why is that?" the bird snapped.

"Because Sarah is not a child anymore." Jareth paused on the stairs, and smiled wickedly. "This time the game is stacked in my favor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. There's a bad moon on the right.**

Sarah heard Rebecca coming long before she actually saw the girl. She wasn't hard to miss seeing, with her red hair flying in the wind as she ran up the campus. The look on Rebecca's face alerted Sarah that things were not going well.

"Sarah, Meg is leaving." Rebecca said in a surge as she tried in desperation to catch her breath.

Sarah felt her mouth drop. "Why?"

Rebecca panted as she spoke. "Her father says…. she's in too … much danger…here." The girl leaned on a tree. "It gets…worse…"

Sarah nodded. "Of course it does."

Rebecca pointed to the administration building. "They are in there now… and they are making Meg tell who…took us…"

"Oh God no," moaned Sarah and she too leaned on the tree. "Great, they make her tell, take her away and leave us to face the wrath of Braden."

Nodding Rebecca agreed. "Meg didn't want to tell, but Sarah, you don't know her father. He could get a confession from the stone faces at Mount Rushmore!"

Rolling her eyes, Sarah quipped. "My father's a lawyer. I know all about that type of man." She looked at Rebecca. "Are you staying?"

"Just until the end of the semester. My folks are up in arms as well." Came the answer.

Sarah could see their point. After all the girls had been abducted, and left out on a dark road in the middle of nowhere. It had taken a toll on poor Meg. Sarah looked at the other girl. "I'm going to miss both of you."

Rebecca frowned. "I feel so bad about leaving you here alone."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Braden stood emotionlessly listening to the reprimand by her student advisor. He was livid; he did not see any humor in dumping three girls who were most clearly city girls out on a country road late at night as a prank. He warned Braden that he did not want to hear of anymore trouble. The advisor told her plainly that the school would not tolerate such behavior.

Braden was exiting the administration building when the car picking up Meg arrived. Braden watched as Meg was ushered into the car and whisked away. One of the other girls who'd been party to the abduction came up the stairs to meet her.

"They just took Cleary off campus, the little snitch."

Braden nodded. "She was the weakest link of that little snotty clique."

The other girl snorted. "I hear that DuMont is leaving at the end of the semester."

Braden's eyes hardened. "That leaves us just one bitch to deal with. Sarah Williams. And she's mine."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah and Rebecca were waiting at the main gate, when Meg's car pulled up. The car stopped and Meg stepped out to say a goodbye to her friends. She looked at Sarah pitifully. "I had to tell." She whispered so her father could not hear.

Sarah hugged the other girl. "It's ok."

Rebecca swallowed back the tears and sobs as the car pulled away. "I wish they would have left her here. Or let me…"

"Go with her?" Sarah saw the look of guilt that Rebecca wore and comforted her. "I don't blame you."

Rebecca hung her head, "Sarah I've heard some of the girls on campus talking about you. And about how Braden is going to make you suffer for her being called on the carpet."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've had a run in with a personality that clashed with mine." Sarah turned and began to walk back toward her dorm.

"Be careful!" Rebecca called after her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah walked alone to the point; she needed a place to think. The sun on the water and the last leaves of the season painted a picture that should have taken her mind off her woes. She has stood at the water edge for a long time. Listening, and wanting to clear her mind. It was beautiful here, but it was quickly turning into an unpleasant experience. She had not made friends easily, ever. Now it was even harder.

The sign tacked to her door declaring her a witch was still tacked to the door. Or rather, it was tacked up again, Sarah had pulled it down the morning after just before she and Rebecca had gone to collect Meg from the infirmary. When Sarah returned to her room after her classes, the sign was up again. She had ripped it off and found that someone had scratched the word Witch into the door itself. Sarah gave up. She'd been labeled and there was no getting around it.

She knew no one would miss her, not if she did not show up for a meal. Not even if she did not show up for a class. She was odd man out, yet again. She had been though all this back in high school. Back then it was mostly her fault. Her parent's divorce and her father's remarriage had sent her into a tailspin. She had behaved like a brat, and had pushed away what few friends she had. Then had come that fateful night. The night she was desperately trying to forget, trying to erase from her memory. She had tried desperately to salvage a few of her relationships.

Her last two years of high school should have been full of fun, of parties and of planning her future. Instead, it was full of humors, and stories being told about her behind her back. She had been invited to parties only as an oddity to be scoffed at and made fun of. Sarah had made herself a loner, and now she was paying the price for her actions.

Back then, in those early days after that night, she would occasionally call to her friends on the other side of her mirror in desperation. By the time she had graduated, and was planning on her trip to London, those calls became fewer and fewer. More than once she'd thought of calling on them again. However, calling on them meant accepting that **_HE_** might find out. She did not want to think about him. She did not want to remember him. Not his face, that wonderful face with those amazing eyes. Not his touch as they had danced, and certainly not that incredible spicy fragrance that surrounded him. Sarah kicked at the soft dirt and chastised herself yet again. It was a trap, she told herself. She could not afford to think about him.

Closing her eyes, feeling the last warmth of the sun as it settled into the horizon she whispered the word that she kept locked away in a secret place in her heart. "Jareth." It brought her no comfort.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Owl watched, seeing all and understanding. He did not disturb the girl. Soon enough he would have to deal with her, but there was time. His plans were coming together. Soon she would have no other course.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Sarah returned to her dorm, she found Rebecca waiting for her.

"I didn't want to be alone tonight." Rebecca said quietly.

Sarah linked arms with the other girl. "I know. You and Meg were pretty close, huh?"

Rebecca swiped a hand at the tears that kept coming. "We've known each other since we were in first grade."

Sarah looked at the girl. "Did you get anything to eat?" When the other shook her head, Sarah pulled her along. "Come on, we'll got to the student union and get a bowl of soup. My grandmother swears that soup is the cure for all that ails you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The attacks began very subtlety, as if not an attack at all. It started with a feather concealed in a book. When Sarah opened the book, the feather fell out. She ignored it. Then next time it was a hand full of feathers falling out of a book. A bit harder to ignore, but Sarah did her best. The third attack was more than brazen. Some one had placed a booby trap outside Sarah's own dorm room door. When she opened the door, the trap released what looked to be enough feathers to fill a pillow. The hall was covered in feathers, and so was Sarah.

She heard the snickers and the gaffs and outright belly laughs. She kept her tears hidden deep inside. She brushed the feathers off as well as she could, and walked away. They were not going to break her! If a Goblin King and an entire Labyrinth could not break her, she sure as hell was not going to allow someone as petty as Braden to break her. There was no mistaking that it was Braden behind the attacks.

When she showed up in the classroom, she was still brushing feathers from herself. The instructor was unimpressed, and informed her feathers were not proper attire for the business class. One or two of the students snickered. She apologized and opened her book. The instructor made a comment that sliced though her armor.

"Perhaps, Miss Williams, you've made a mistake. The wildlife classroom is in another building."

Sarah swallowed what was left of her pride. "I'm sorry…sir."

Rebecca met Sarah at the steps leaving the hall. "Oh Sarah, what happened?"

"Braden got me at the dorm." She stated. "The hall surrounding my dorm room looks like a molted bird was there."

"What are you going to do?" Rebecca gasped.

"Clean up my books and my jacket." Sarah looked at the girl. "Want to lend a hand?"

Rebecca backed up a bit. "I can't."

Sadness filled the emerald green eyes. "OH, I see…Ok… nice seeing you." She walked away trying to keep from bursting into a litany of 'It's not fair.' Sarah had thought of all people, Rebecca would not desert her. She headed for the dorm, when she arrived the maintenance crew was there with a vacuum. They looked at her as if she had done this on purpose. One of the crew grumbled something about spoiled city kids. Sarah went quietly into her dorm room. There it took her over an hour to get all the feathers out of her books and belongings. She looked at her spare jacket, it was covered in feathers and a sticky substance that made the feathers adhere to the fabric. After an hour, she could see that the jacket was a lost cause. The sticky stuff had ruined the fabric. She sighed, "I wish…" and stopped herself. Pulling the jacket close, she let the tears fall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Braden sat in student center laughing with her friends. "I wish I could have been there to see her face when she opened the door!"

"The clean up crew were really unpleasant to her!" one girl hooted.

"You got her good that time, Braden."

Braden stopped laughing, "It's still not enough." She took a long drag on her cigarette. "We have to get even more creative! I want her totally miserable."

One of the other girls at the table saw the advisor coming toward them. "Looks like trouble. Do you think, Williams snitched?"

Braden narrowed her eyes, "I wouldn't put it past the bitch."

Mr. Simmons, the advisor was bearing down on the table. His blue eyes were dark with fury, and his usually handsome face was set in a grim frown. He had always reminded the students of Mr. Marlin Perkins, and took it as a complement. Right now, he looked like an angry bear, a skinny angry bear. He looked straight at Braden. "Braden, come with me, now." His voice it was like listening to a whip cracking, and everyone at the table knew he wad serious.

All the way over to his office he had kept quiet, not conversing or making eye contact. Once in his office and having taken his seat he glared at the woman, making her worry. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not sure what you are referring to, sir." Braden lied like a trooper.

Simmons brought a hand down to his desk, hitting it hard, flat out open. "Don't try pulling a line with me, missy!" The whip in his voice cracked.

"It was just a harmless little prank, you know...a joke.." Braden defended her actions.

"Harmless? When one girl could have died?" he shot back. "There is a plaque near faculty row, Miss Braden, that was put up after a 'harmless' prank left a young man dead!" He was building up a full head of steam. "Not much comfort to a grieving family. And while we're on the subject..." He leaned forward. "Your tormenting of Miss Sarah Williams has been noted and reported by the RAs to the dean of housing, who have reported it to me. As you know, the buck stops here. This latest stunt has our forestry department up in arms. Where did you get the feathers?"

Braden was now glaring right back. "What happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

Simmons looked like he was about to choke on his own tongue. "Didn't I just tell you not to pull the line, Braden? Your past school records stand for themselves." He shoved some official looking papers at her. "These are reports on the bullying you've been charged with before."

Braden picked up the papers and read them over. He had her dead to rights.

"You were only accepted here on probation, and you were told that...in writing as well as in person. This is your final warning Braden. Start paying attention to your classes, and stop looking for ways to make Williams miserable." He returned to his seat. "You can forget going to soccer practices, or any other practice for that matter. You are as of now, officially off all school teams. Dismissed."

Leaving the office like a whipped puppy, Braden stood in the hall a long time, plotting on how to get even with the only person to blame for all this. Sarah Williams. Braden left the building, trying to walk off some of her ire. From the moment she'd set eyes on the Williams girl there had been something sticking in her craw. She was like the preppy girls in High School who had given Braden a hard time for not being a girly girl. Her having taken possession of the best spots in the room had set her off. The little twit was nothing more than a charity case! A hardship scholarship, that her 'Daddy's' friend had secured for her. While other's like Braden had to pay full fair. She was going to make her pay, and pay dearly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah began to count the days until she would be going home for Thanksgiving. She had weathered the attacks, and learned to keep an open eye as she left her room. She wondered if there was anything she could do to protect herself from Braden. Sarah already ate alone, and went to the campus library alone. Almost two weeks after the hazing, Braden and some of her friends began to come by at night. They would slam their hands on the door to Sarah's room then quickly run out the fire door at the end of the hall. It stopped when a RA hauled Braden down to the Dean's office and escorted her off campus.

On the night of the full moon, Sarah was reluctant to go to her rooms. In just three days, she would be going home. She walked out to the point, and watched the moon rise high above the lake. The leaves were all off the trees, and they looked like bony fingers against the night sky. "I just have to hold on a bit longer." She told herself. "Just three more days." She walked back to the room, feeling a strange coldness go though her. In the hall she stopped. The door to her room was slightly ajar, and a queer glow was noticeable from within. Sarah backed away from the door, that glow was all too familiar. Braden could not be blamed for this one, she didn't have this kind of power.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four. Toby goes missing.**

Jared stood at the front door of the Williams house, in his hand a fancy invitation to a party addressed to Toby Williams. He smiled warmly as Karen invited him in the house. "Hello, Karen, is young Toby about?"

Karen smiled back. "He's in the yard sulking along with Sarah's dog, Merlin."

She held the door open as he stepped in. "Now what do you have there, Jared?"

"An invitation, for Toby." He held it up as if it were a prize. It's a tradition in my family to throw a very large children's party on All Hallows. I invite the children of all the people who work locally for me in the company. I thought Toby would enjoy coming to the party. He seems so upset about his sister not being here, I thought this might help cheer him up."

Karen looked at him in awe, "That is so very thoughtful of you, Jared. Why don't you just go out back and talk to him."

Jared saw the boy sitting on the swing in the back of the yard. "Toby." He called softly, not wishing to alarm the boy or the dog that had suddenly come to attention.

The little boy looked up and walked over to the man. "I didn't see you yesterday." He complained.

"I know, I had business that had to be seen to, it couldn't be helped." Jared ruffled the silky hair on the boy's head, hair that was nearly the same color as his own. "However, I'm here now, laddie." He led the boy back toward the swing. "I've an invitation for you." Jared gave him the envelope.

"I can't read." The little boy lamented. "What does it say?"

"It's to a Halloween party I'm giving." Jared explained softly. "Would you like to come?"

"Yes, please." He jumped from the swing smiling and ran to hug the man. "I'd like to go to a party. Will there be cake and ice cream?"

Jared softly brushed the hair from the boy's face. "Of course."

The smile on the boy's face faded after a moment. "Sarah loved Halloween, and parties."

Jared tipped the child's face up ward with his gloved fingers. "Now see here, Toby, she is away at school. She is not dead. Stop talking about her as if she were."

The lower lip of the little child began to quiver. "I miss her." He leaned into the comfort of the man's shoulder. "I want her to come home."

"I know you do." Jared whispered in the child's ear. "I want her to come home as well." He held the crying child for a little while, giving what comfort he could. Knowing he would like to break down and cry as well.

Merlin watched, growled once or twice, and then dropped down on his belly. Jared and the dog eyed each other; neither trusted the other as far as they could see each other. Jared knew it confused the dog that he obviously had the boy's affection. Jared hummed softly as Toby held on to him and quieted down.

"That's pretty, what is it?" Toby asked.

Jared smiled. "A love song, but it's very pretty."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jared watched the goblins as they decorated for the party. "Remember, lot's of balloons and crape paper ribbons!" He barked out. "I want everybody to behave. He may or may not remember you."

The odd old man sat down aggressively, his hat protested. "Easy there, you old fool."

"Will you be quiet? I can't think with you chattering away." The old one complained.

Jared looked at the hat. "How's he doing?"

"He's had better days." The hat quipped. "But then so have I… how much longer Sire?"

"A few days, a fortnight at most." Jared dropped the glamour that was harder to hold these days. "I will be so glad when this is over."

The bird hat waggled its head at the King. "Well it was your bright idea to go after her in the first place, wasn't it?"

"Now don't start this again," the Fae warned. "How was I to know she didn't understand? Her dreams were so misleading! I thought she was…ready."

"I thought she was ready." The hat mocked back. "You never did pay attention to details!"

"I'm doing so now." He grabbed the beak and drew the bird down to eye level. "So don't start harping at me."

"mialitnskts."

Releasing the beak, he asked. "What was that?"

"I said, may you have children who are just like you!" The hat drew back quickly to stay out of the King's reach.

Instead of being infuriated, Jareth sighed, "From your lips to the Gods ears." He cringed when he heard a crash and saw a dozen goblin bodies come running. "Oh why did I ever gift that girl with power?" He followed the steady steam of bodies back.

"Because you're a stupid sod! Just like every other male on the planet! Let a skirt turn your pretty Fae head, you did." The bird yelped, looked down at the snoring old man and moaned. "My life is hell."

Over the shouts of goblins, the King could be heard bellowing. "Stand back you idiots! I said pin the tale on the donkey…not a real donkey, it's a games…"

An animal brayed, and the hat shook his head and moaned again. "I want to go home."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen dressed Toby in his costume; he was going as Max from his favorite book '**_Where the wild things are'_**. He had asked her to make it especially for him, and it was true right down to the feet and tail and the golden crown. Robert took several shots of Toby in his costume to send to Sarah. Karen then took the little boy by the hand to go to Jared's house. Already the party seemed to be starting. Little bodies were running around and there was music playing. Toby smiled when he heard the music, pulling his mother across the street even faster.

Trick-or-treaters darted up and down the street, stopping at houses and receiving candy treats. Toby could not be less interested in the parade of children going up his block. His soul interest was in getting into Jared's house. Karen rang the bell, reminding him to behave when Jared opened the door. Karen, taken aback as he too was dressed in a costume, gasped. "Jared?" she looked at him. "You look amazing."

Dressed in a dark costume that sparkled like stars in the night sky, he bowed to her. Looked down at Toby and smiled. "Who says dressing up is just for the kiddies?" He knelt down looked at Toby with his hand to his chin, "And who is this? I was expecting Toby."

Toby laughed. "It is me!" he hugged his host.

Jared stood up; Toby now was lifted into the air in the man's arm. "I'll have him back before bed time, I promise."

"Not too much sugar, please." Karen said as she turned to leave.

Jared swung the boy into the house and released him to run with a band of wildly dancing goblins. "Not too much sugar, indeed."

The odd old man seated on a stone chair in the corner was trying to watch, but kept falling asleep. His hat moaned and groaned.

At eight, as promised, Jared returned Toby home. The last of the trick-or-treaters having gone home, the street was nearly deserted. Jared carried the tired tyke across the street singing to him as they moved. He almost danced with the boy in his arms. Jared handed him over to Robert and said his good nights. Crossing the street he stopped dead in the center looked up at the sky and shuddered. "Sarah." he exhaled, as he moved quickly up the street and vanished. A large, handsome barn owl flew overhead.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Upon his return to the old house, Jareth flopped down in a seat. He was frustrated. How dare someone put those three girls at risk? Even when he'd had Sarah in the Labyrinth she was not in any real danger. He was deep in his thoughts, and began to speak aloud to himself. "No one has the right to put fear in her….except me!"

"More problems, Sire?" The hat asked from across the room.

Jareth swung his feet to the floor. "Yes. Some dunderhead decided to start a vendetta against my girl."

The hat snickered. "You never did like competition."

The angry Fae strutted over with his hands on his hips. "I can handle competition, what I can not, and will not abide is someone playing fast and loose with Sarah. Not in this Realm or any other!"

"Save yourself…of course." The hat quipped.

Jareth crossed his arms. "That's different."

"Sure it is." The hat agreed. "So what's the little lady done this time?"

"She exists." Jareth paced. "How soon can we be ready, bare bones?"

"About a fortnight." The odd old man said in a snore.

Jareth looked at the hat and shrugged, "I'm going to need a rest when this is over. Splitting between here to see Toby, and there to keep that girl safe."

"Girl?" The hat blinked and gave him doltish grin. "What girl?"

Jareth realized he was refusing to say her name. Throwing his hands up in anger at defeat, he cried out. "Sarah! Is that what you want to hear? Sarah, Sarah, Sarah!" he flung himself back in his chair. "Sarah." He put a gloved hand to his eyes. "Sarah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen was handing Jared a stack of pizza takeout menus. "These are the ones we like best." She pointed to the ones on top of the stack. "Oh that phone again, let me take this call." She lifted the receiver. "Hello? Sarah! I didn't expect to hear from you until Sunday…is everything alright?" She sat down, listening and began to giggle. "They did what?" Then she laughed. "Oh gads does that bring back memories…" she laughed. "Well a long walk never hurt anyone, now did it?"

Jared sat quietly, sipping the tea Karen had served him just before the telephone ringing. He smiled wistfully.

Karen giggled again. "Sarah! You can't do that!… Oh you are too funny." The call went on a few minuets longer and then Karen told her stepdaughter to have fun. She looked at Jared, and snickered. "Some girls pulled a prank on Sarah and two other girls. They 'abducted' them and dumped them out on a country road to walk back to the collage."

Jared nodded. "Everyone ok?"

"Oh yes…just silly collage stuff." Karen went back to giving him information on the pizza places in town.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth came into the house and let the glamour slip. He walked past the goblins and the odd old man wordlessly. When he reached his chair, he slumped down. "I don't think I can keep this up much longer." He snapped his fingers and a dozen goblins rushed forward for orders. "I need you to go watch the girl. Report to me what is happening. I'm going to concentrate on our subject here."

"The boy already trusts you." The odd old man observed.

"Yes, and that's in our favor. He will be very happy to play our game. It's the girl… as usual… that is unpredictable." He leaned back, closed his eyes. "She grows stronger. Waking and dreaming." He sighed deeply. "We have to move quickly. She's trying to lock the memory away just as she locked away her little book…. As if that would terminate what began with her first visit to our realm. Silly little girl." He drew a deep breath and whispered. "I'm going to rest now, see that I'm not disturbed."

The odd old man, the hat, and a host of goblins stood by and watched.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The goblins kept a low profile, hiding in the lush woods surrounding the campus. Watching and waiting. They had witnessed the feather prank, and reported it to their King. He snickered. 'Wonder what kind of feathers they covered her with?' he wondered to himself. "Good. We are nearly ready now. In just a few days the full moon will rise, and we will be setting things right."

One goblin clung to the King's boot. "Girl come home?"

"Whether she likes it or not, yes, Girl is coming home." Jareth looked down at the creature glued to his boot; he tried to sake it off, only to have the thing giggle. He looked at the odd old man. "No one in the kingdom suspects anything do they?"

The odd old man shook his head, "Not as of yet, Sire."

"And her three friends, are they being kept busy?" Jareth paced, the goblin still attached to his boot. "I don't want interference from them!"

"They have been kept busy." the old one taking a seat and closing his eyes sighed.

"Good," Jareth gave the boot a good kick and the goblin went flying off. "Last thing I need is those three trying to warn the girl."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On Monday November 13, Toby Williams went to school just as he had since the beginning of September. He walked with a group of kids from the block. He spent his day quietly. He exited the school with the rest of the students and was seen going to the playground with a group of other children.

Toby headed toward the swings near the now bare trees. Looking up he saw Jared dressed as he had been on Halloween. He thought that was funny and strange. "You going to a party?"

Jared nodded and smiled, "And so are you." He snapped his fingers and the little boy was sitting on the branch beside him. "Are you ready to go?"

Toby looked around excitedly. "Go where?"

Jareth laughed softly. "Why to the castle at the center of the Goblin City, of course."

Toby had heard Sarah tell him that story as long as he could remember. "Sarah's Goblin City?"

"No, my Goblin City!" The Goblin King corrected. "Sarah was just a visitor, much like you. I live there." He held a gloved hand out to Toby. "Time to go, Toby."

Toby looked at him. "Okay," placing his hand in the gloved one.

One of the teachers on the playground had seen Toby, then noticed he did not appear to be where he had been. She went to look for him, and found only his little backpack. She called to some of the others and asked if they had seen the Williams boy and where could he have gone? No one had seen him, and the teacher began to feel the panic rise. An alarm was sounded and a search of the schoolyard commenced. An hour later the call went out to the Williams home that the boy was missing from the schoolyard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth handed Toby over to a large goblin, "Take my little friend down to the game room." He instructed the guard. "See to it he has a good time. I've an errand to run. Toby I'll see you later." Jareth watched the pair go merrily off to play. "Now, to bait my trap…" he moved quickly to up the stairs at the end of his throne room, turning to the left he entered the wonderful Escher room. He looked about. "I know I saw it in here… now were could it be…" he began searching nooks and crannies. "Toby had it in his hands just before she jumped…." He tapped his chin. "It has to be here." He turned slowly, scanning the room carefully. At last, he spotted the elusive item. Walking over, he stooped down to pick up a single crystal orb. The one he had tossed to Toby just before the girl had taken a leap in faith. He looked into the orb. "Now, the message for my pretty little bird, so she returns to her cage." He whispered something into the orb and it began to glow. "I'm going to put you where she can't help but find you." Jareth stood up. "It's time to correct things."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five. Here's that day you hoped would never come.**

Sarah stared at her dorm door, knowing damn well that she had locked it before she left the building. She also knew damn well that she had the only key. The hall was queerly deserted and everything felt disharmonious, disconnected. A familiar feeling of déjà vu filled her. Not since that night in her parent's bedroom had she felt this feeling of being outside the world. Her woolen shawl slipped off her shoulder when she placed her hand on the doorknob. Entering the room, she could see where the queer glow was coming from. She closed the door behind her swiftly, letting the shawl fall to the floor while she stood eyeing her desk. She now prayed that no one else had come into the hall before she had.

How long she had stood there was any ones guess. She was not even sure she was still breathing, or could even remember how to breathe. Her heart was pounding and felt as if it were in her throat. Still she found she dared not move. Her eyes were transfixed, on the item sitting in the middle of her desk. The item was foreign to the world, yet so familiar to her. She gazed at it for a long time, her mind hearing a voice from the past, a voice she'd told herself she'd never hear again….

**_"I've brought you a gift, Sarah," Jareth had said, holding it out to her. _**

****Sarah looked in the mirror and repeated her own words. "What is it?"

**_"It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams."_** She could hear his voice, enticing and fluid just as it had been on that night. **_With a teasing smile, Jareth watched her face, while he spun the shining crystal around in his fingers. Her hand started to reach out for it. He smiled a little more, and withdrew the crystal from her._**

Sarah looked at the flawless exquisite crystal orb, and the solitary feather sitting next to it. Her eyes widened as she saw the drawer that she kept locked was open. She kept that key with her at all times. "No." she whispered. She looked at the wall; the picture of Toby and herself that her father had taken had been moved. It was now sitting at a slant. "Someone's been in my room!" she said aloud, then cursed herself for repeating the past yet again. Giving up she growled. "I hate that."

She moved forward, still keeping her eyes on the glowing orb of crystal. The closer she got the more she could feel his presence. Moreover, there was no mistaking that spicy scent in the air. She had stood close enough to him on several occasions, and had danced in his arms. She knew his scent, and remembered it. Right down to her soul she remembered that scent, and how it made her feel. Not wanting to, but not being able to resist, Sarah opened the drawer. She wondered if the book was even going to be there. It was, though no longer closed. It lay open with long slivery ribbon encrusted with tiny crystal over it like a bookmark.

Fingers trembled as she removed it from the drawer. She looked down at the pages and read aloud. "**_'Say your right words, and we'll take the baby away to the Goblin City, and then you'll be free._**" The book nearly tumbled out of her grip. She gripped it before it hit the floor. She made a mental inventory, had she said anything close to the right words of late? Only on Halloween had she uttered the words 'I wish.' Her head was spinning and her heart pounded as she sought her mind looking for any other time she may have used the phrase.

A tapping came at the door. "Williams, you've got a call…Some hysterical lady claiming to be your mother, or step mother…it's not clear. You want to come take this call?"

Sarah carefully placed the closed book beside the orb. She locked the door and quietly went to the office to get the call. "Karen, what's wrong?" Shortly after her call she returned to the dorm room. The orb was still sitting on her desk, still glowing and the book was again open. Picking the book up, she clutched it to her heart. Then she raised the orb to eye level, already knowing what she was going to see. His face had mocked her a million times in her dreams, and now it was smiling at her from the orb. Jareth was there, holding Toby, not the baby she had fought to get back but the Toby who had gone missing from his schoolyard. She fought the urge to smash the orb against a wall. She looked down at her book, "Say my right words…. All right you rotten son of a bitch, I will say my right words…" She picked up her shawl, tied it over her shoulder and held the orb up to eye level. "I wish to go to the Labyrinth, right now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah felt the sensation of floating, as the world around her blinked out. She looked round and once more, she stood on the familiar wind swept hill that overlooked the Labyrinth. "The castle beyond the Labyrinth…" she sighed thinking it had not changed at all.

"Turn back Sarah." Jareth's voice came from behind her low, and gentle. "Turn back before it's too late." Still that teasing mocking tone lingered in his cultivated voice.

She spun around, fury in her eyes. "You!"

He bowed. "In the flesh." He teased, as he crossed his arms. He was Silhouetted against the sky. His cloak, which swirled in the wind was dark as night and yet held the sparkle of thousands upon thousands of dark diamonds. She could see that his hair was still shoulder-length and still blond. Something glinted about his neck, and she knew it was that amulet that of her haunted dreams. He looked powerful, masterful, and as sexy as he had that first night.

"Where's my brother?" she demanded knowing it sounded moronic and she wished she had not said it. She also wished she could stop starring at him and his ultra hot physique. Her eyes at fifteen had not noticed his lower torso as much as they were noticing it now.

The tall handsome Fae snickered at her. "You know very well where he is." His lips pursed as he repeated the words from the first meeting they had ever had. He waited passively.

"Bring him back!" her voice cracked like a whip. She prayed her fury would override the lust he fired.

Jareth laughed. "No." He shook his head, put his hands to his hips and walked around her as if to make an inspection. He paused. "You've cut your hair." His voice sounded dismissive. "I liked it the other way. I see you still have no understanding of the proper way a woman should dress." He looked disapprovingly at her slacks.

"I don't care what you like!" she snapped. "I want my brother back."

"You sound like a broken record." He quipped, taking another turn about her. "Sing me a new tune Sarah, and make it a pretty one."

The wind blew her hair over her face, not bothering to brushing it back she took one timid step toward him. "Please give him back," she heard herself speaking in a quiet voice. "Please, Jareth!"

At the use of his name, he stopped circling her. His expression was all concern for her and shook his head. "I told you that first time we met to go back to your room, play with your costumes and toys. I told you to forget about the baby… What makes you think I'm going to say anything different now?"

Sarah blinked. "I won him back." She reminded him, her voice getting sharp again.

"Yes," he sneered. "And we now see that anything you take away from me, I can take right back, don't we?" He looked at the book and orb she was still clutching. "For instance, this orb." He reached over and plucked it from her fingers. "Do you recognize it, Sarah?"

She glared at him with fire in her green eyes. "I know it's one of yours."

"A very special one." He informed her. "It's the very one I tossed to Toby just before you so rudely spirited him back to your world." He flicked his wrist, and the crystal vanished as one offered her that night in her parent's room had vanished. This time no snake appeared. Jareth smiled cryptically and flexed his hand as if surprised by something.

"Rudely?" she snapped. "You stole him!"

"I did not!" He snapped back. "You gave him to me!"

Sarah opened her mouth to protest his accusation and closed it again with a loud snap.

Jareth was now behind her and leaned over her shoulder as he had that first time. "Cat got your tongue?" He murmured softly. "You wished him away, and I took him. That's how it works, little girl. I can not take what is not offered."

"I didn't wish him away this time." She spun on him. "Now did I?" Suddenly she was up against him, as his hands gripped her forearms and held her in place. "Let me go."

"No, that was a mistake I don't intend to repeat." He flashed her an icy smile. "Remember Sarah, I have been…" he laughed softly, "generous up to now."

"You bastard! I want my brother back." She struggled. "Right now!"

The Fae King sighed. "I can be cruel." He warned heatedly.

Sarah glared at him. "And I can end this now…You have no…."

"Oh no you don't!" he muttered as he lowered his head as she began to speak words he didn't care to hear come out of her mouth ever again. "Not this time." His lips crushed hers.

"pow….mmmmmmmmmerffff." she was startled when his tongue slid into her open lips. Her eyes rolled up and her lids closed. She began to fight for breath as he assaulted her mouth gently.

He shifted his grip, now his left hand cradled the back of her head and neck, as the right hand moved to the small of her back. His tongue moved over the roof of her mouth, then back to tango with her tongue. He growled softly in the back of his throat as he effectively stilled her words, and found himself enjoying this intimate contact. Her tremble under his touch was something he had not known was going to happen. Nor had he expected her to become so still. He pulled back for an instant and looked down at her. She had paled and looked faint. "Sarah, don't you dare swoon on me." He ordered.

The girl looked up at him, her lips slightly bruised and her eyes dazed. She tightly clutched the book that was between them with both hands. Her lower lip was still trembling with surprise.

Jareth shifted his hands once more, tipping her chin up with his thumbs. "By the Gods! I'm the first?"

Sarah stared at him, still too dazed to answer.

"I am." He stepped back. "You're still an innocent." He looked down at the book she clutched. "Still…a child."

Sarah began to shake violently. "Why did you do that?"

He held up a gloved hand. "Not now, we don't have time." He looked around. "And this is most definitely not the place for this discussion." He moved closer, wrapped his cloak over her and whispered hoarsely. "Hang on."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The wind swept hillside vanished in a blur. When she could focus again, they were deep in a wood. She was seated on a stump, and Jareth was pacing, his gloved fingers of his right hand tapping on his chin. He seemed very deep in thought. Sarah had her own thoughts with which to contend.

"Sarah." He said at last, turning to look at her. "What do you recall of your last visit to my realm?"

"Everything, and lord knows I have tried to forget." she announced. "Which part?" she asked. "The part where I got suckered into falling into the oubliette? Or the part where you flirted with me in the tunnel before setting the cleaners on me? Or maybe you'd like me to talk about the bog…or could it be you want to discuss the creatures in the forest who tired to take my head off?"

Jareth looked at her with amusement. "Good times all."

"For whom?" she demanded.

Jareth placed his hand behind his back. "Let us try a more pleasant memory. One filled with music, and laughter and a hint at romance." His head tilted to one side.

Sarah looked down at the book she was still clutching. The tail of the ribbon still sticking out. "The Crystal ballroom." she whispered afraid to say the words aloud, she refused to meet his gaze at this point. Too much of her soul was bare.

"No **_man_** had kissed you at that point." He stated.

"No." she admitted quietly.

He smiled softly. "I was going to and you ran." He was enjoying her discomfort.

"I thought you might." She refused to look at him.

He crouched down and looked at her face. "Was it so bad? Just now when I kissed you, was it so very bad?"

She blanched.

He bit his lower lip. "You don't know how to answer me." He said directly. "Because no one else has kissed you."

"Not like that." She said truthfully.

Something was moving their way. Jareth stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Don't make a sound." He warned and pulled her into a thicket. He placed a gloved hand over her mouth to be sure she stayed quiet. His free arm wrapped around her and held her tightly to his body. He found it rather enjoyable in spite of the dangers they could be facing. They both watched the road, and saw the strange creatures that galloped up the road beside which they had been sitting. The creatures passed on, and Jareth took his hand off her mouth. "That was close."

"What the hell is going on, and why the hell are you hiding?" She pulled free of his grasp.

"I'm not hiding," he said calmly. "You are." He gripped her wrist. "In fact I have to take you where no one will find you, right now." He began to smile wickedly. "Somewhere you'll feel right at home." He flicked his wrist, and they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six. Some things never change.**

Jareth lounged on his throne, gazing into the orb in his hand with a smug expression on his handsome face. The room filled with the scurrying bodies of dozens of goblins. They were celebrating, not sure why, but a goblin didn't ask many questions when there was celebrating to be done. The Goblin King was back, that was all that mattered to his subjects.

Mismatched eyes were concentrating on the subject within the orb. He smiled as he watched the girl try to find a way out of the Oubliette. He'd made sure the escapes shown her on her last visit were not functioning before he deposited her. He now watched her rage as she was trapped. To his mind, an enraged Sarah was far more interesting an opponent then a docile one.

Looking up from his entertaining orb, he saw someone uninvited come traipsing into his throne room. Jareth lowered the orb and tucked it in behind himself. "Hogshead, what brings you to my castle?"

The dwarf frowned, "Hoggle," he corrected automatically. "I heard yer were back, had to see for myself."

Jareth smiled wickedly, " Miss me, you little scabby traitor?"

"I ain't no traitor!" the dwarf stomped his foot.

"You would prefer the term turncoat?" Jareth loved to torment the little gardener. "What would you call a subject who does not obey his King. One who receives orders and ignores them?"

"I told you I would not let you hurt the girl." Hoggle moved forward surrounded by goblins that had suddenly stopped merry making. "Call off your dogs, Jareth."

Jareth waved the goblins off the gardener. "Hogsbane," He sighed. "I'm rather busy, I don't have time for you right now."

"Yer up to something! I knew it! I told Didymus you were up to no good again." He pointed a finger at the King. "I'm warning you…"

"Quiet you!" Jareth roared lowering his feet to the steps below his throne. "I give the orders here, and the warnings." He stood up and looked more powerful than ever before. "I am King, Hoggle, not you."

Hoggle's eyebrows went up and he shook his head. "Yer up to no good, and I will get to the bottom of it."

"And do what?" Jareth asked. "What can you do to me, Hog-tied?" The gardener lowered his head. Jareth carefully sat down, not wanting the gardener to see the orb on the throne. "Be a good little gardener, go garden."

Hoggle turned, but not before a parting shot. "Sarah would know what to do. Maybe I'll just go call on her!"

"You do that." Jareth whispered to himself. "If you can find her, lout."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah paced the small confined space of the oubliette. Jareth had left a candle lit for her so she would not be in the dark. She wondered if this were the same oubliette she'd been in before or another one. Not that it mattered, what mattered was what Hoggle had told her an oubliette was. **_Hoggle said, with a touch of pride. "It's a place you put_**

_**people to forget about them." **_

"Forget me?" she slammed her hands on the walls. "I don't think so oh mighty King!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was alone in the Escher room, perched in one of the arches. He gazed into the orb and watched her. "Forget you? Hardly, my…" He paused, wondering what to call her. His enemy, his friend, neither seemed right. He also did not feel right call her dear. He sighed, and the soft sound was amplified like thunder in this room. "Oh Sarah." He said her name in a long drawn out breath. "Why didn't you just give up, or give in?" he lowered the orb and looked at the room. It had been reassembled; looking just as it had before their confrontation here. However, it did not feel like it had. Her mark was there now, her presence, her scent.

Jareth closed his eyes, enjoying the scent that was so different from his own. He knew her scent, knew the feel of her…and now the taste of her linger in his own mouth. He opened his eyes, raised the orb and watched her. "It's a new game, Sarah," he whispered softly. "New rules, new goals, new…prizes to be won."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at the room, not seeing much as the candle did not give much light. She saw cold stone walls, hard stone floor, and domed stone ceiling. One rough wooden bench and a small table on which the candle was set. It did not look much different from the other cell, but it felt different. It felt far lonelier, and there was no sign of Hoggle. She wondered what Jareth had done to him, and to Sir Didymus, and to Ludo. Her friends, friends she's not called on in ages out of fear for herself. She chastised herself now for not keeping track of them. She had not once wondered what had happened.

She remembered her final confrontation with Jareth, how he had transformed before her eyes from man to owl… she had thought him confined to that form. It never dawned on her that he could change back. That he would seek vengeance. She wondered if that's what was happening now, his taking Toby and imprisoning her in this cell. Was he seeking vengeance, and if he was, then why had he…kissed her?

Sarah leaned on the wall, feeling suddenly feverish at the memory of his lips crushing hers. His tongue sliding over hers, caressing her in ways she had never dreamed a tongue could. She could still taste him. He had said she was still an innocent, still a child, and she wondered if he was right. She did not feel like a child right now. She placed fingers to the bruised and swollen lips crushed by his. Turning her face to the wall, she placed her forehead on the cool rocks and prayed the fever would leave her.

Jareth had not even left her book with her, he'd confiscated it. Now she had only the candle, the bench, the cell and her thoughts. Moreover, she did not like where her thoughts kept taking her. She sat down on the bench, and closed her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked into the crystal in his hand, still staring at the picture of Sarah's face.

He examined her face, this disturbing girl. He had thought her disturbing three years ago, now she was maddening, with her damned innocent eyes.

Jareth slid off the ledge he had been sitting on, and began to walk up and down the stairs that went nowhere. He held the orb, the one precious orb, to his chest over his heart. The only one that had survived the devastation she had visited upon him. It was the only orb that had been handled by himself, Toby and now by that blasted girl. He had chosen to ignore its presence when the room had reassembled. Had let it sit in it's hidden corner of the room, waiting. Now, he found it giving him not just comfort in being able to view his 'guest'. It was restoring some of what had been lost to her. He paused, lost to her in a moment of romantic foolishness. If only he had not bestowed power upon her!

He was paused, one foot on one stair, the other on another, looking as if he could not make a decision on which direction to take, up or down. It was this way the odd old man found him. "Making a choice, Sire?"

Jareth frowned. "Not exactly." He tossed the orb into the air and caused it to vanish with ease.

The old eyes narrowed. "I thought you could not do that anymore."

A thin smile came to the King. "That…and other powers have been restored." He came down the stairs to where the old one stood. "I should be able to pull crystals at will soon." He stretched. "All will be restored."

"At what cost?" the old one asked.

Jareth frowned. "Feeling guilty old man?" He did not wait for an answer, not wanting to think on his own guilt. "How is my young guest doing? Is he having fun?"

The old man nodded and smirked. "Toby thrives, he's running goblins ragged, and they are all loving it. He reminds me of you at that age, Sire."

Jareth took a seat on the stairs. "You've been with me a long time, tutor."

Nodding the old teacher sighed. "I fear I have not always taught you the lessons you needed to learn."

"An understatement!" the hat quipped. "Look at the mess he's in now."

"Will you shut up!" the old man complained.

"Nuts," the bird bewailed.

Jareth leaned forward on his thighs, his chin in his clenched hands. "Bird is right, I am in a mess."

"Sire, why not just tell the girl. She has a big and forgiving heart. I'm sure if she understands the situation…" The old man was reasoning.

"No." Jareth shook his head adamantly. "I won't be seen as weak by her!"

The old tutor took a seat on the stairs across from the boy King. "Lad, you cannot keep her locked in an oubliette for all time."

"I don't intend to." Jareth looked at the teacher over steepled fingertips. "Sarah sees herself as a heroine. Coming to the rescue, I will have to use that. It grieves me that I had to involve Toby, but without the boy as bait, we would never have gotten her here. I hate having to distress Robert and Karen. I've become fond of them over the past weeks."

"Robert is a man of law, he would understand. The woman however is a mother, she will never understand nor is she likely to forgive." The teacher commented.

Jareth sighed, "My power to erase memories has not been diminished."

"The boy will not go home easily," the bird warned the pair.

"Shut up." The two men said in unison.

The old teacher looked upward toward the silenced bird. "He's right."

Jareth stood up and began to pace up again. "This is all her fault! Blast her and her dammed innocent eyes, and that enticing, unknowing mouth of hers."

"He's got it bad." The hat looked over the brim and was eye to eye with the old teacher. "You should have been more diligent on teaching him about relationships with women."

The old teacher shoved the beak out of his face. "I'm a teacher, not the boys father."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day had taken its toll; Sarah found a comfortable position next to the wall and closed her eyes. She felt badly for Karen, worrying about Toby. The one thing she was sure of was that Jareth would not harm Toby. What he was going to do with her, was anybody's guess. She recalled the bones in the other cell, and did not want to end up being a decorative skeleton to warn off the next young lady who tried to rescue a sibling. Her stomach was making noise; she had not eaten since lunch. She wondered if she would ever eat again as sleep lulled her.

The dream came upon her like a thief in the night. She was dressed in that silly costume her mother had sent her years ago. A left over from a movie she had been in, and just the right size for a girl. Sarah remembered the form-hugging feel of it. So grown up she'd felt. She found herself coming over the bridge at the little pond in the park. The swans swam as if there were nothing unusual about a girl in a medieval costume crossing the stone bridge.

Sarah paused half way across the bridge and glanced over it's edge. She had expected to see the reflection of how she had been three years ago. Instead, it was her face now that looked back. Her eyes widened, she had expected to find the long hair pulled up into a snood, yet it hung on either side of her face, framing her. There was no wreath of flowers on her head, no cape on her back. She turned and continued across the bridge. The obelisk was missing, and the park benches with their graceful swan standers were gone. The wind picked up, and she looked around. No Merlin, no clock tower, things were not as they had been.

"Ok, Jareth, what's going on?" she asked. "Are you controlling this dream?" She walked to where the obelisk should have been. "What am I suppose to do? Am I suppose to say the words or not?"

"Not." A voice said from behind her, as strong hands slid possessively over her arms to clasp under her breasts.

"Why are you changing things?" She asked harshly.

"Correcting, would be a better explanation." He murmured in her ear. "Do you really need all those other props… that's all they were, and are…props."

His breath at her ear made her shiver, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can." He let his lips touch her ear as he whispered.

"I want my brother back." She said quickly, too quickly.

"Yes, dear, I know you do. But that's not all you want, is it?" he nuzzled closer. "It never was, was it?"

Sarah closed her eyes, counted to ten and answered. "I don't know what you're talking about." She pulled free and turned to face him, defiantly. **_"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen." She bit her lip and continued, "For my will is as strong as yours ... and my kingdom as great ..."_** A thunder bolt above them shook the world.

Sarah sat up, covered in sweat, and shaking like a leaf. "Well that was not fun."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked at the orb he had drawn from the air, sitting alone again in the room of stairs. "If a heroine you must be, so be it. Damn it girl, this could be so easy if you'd just co-operate!" He exhaled and stood up. "Moffy!" he called out waited for the goblin to answer.

"Sire?" a tall goblin with a mustache entered the room. "You called?"

Jareth nodded. "Plan B, Moffy, plan B." He slung an arm over the tall goblin as they exited the room of stairs. "Moffy… some things… and some people never change."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven. Beware of Faes making bargins.**

Hoggle was spraying the swarm of fairies that had nested near the gate. He hated the little pests. He grumbled under his breath that he wished he could take care of large pests as easily.

Sir Didymus sat stately upon his trusty steed, watching his friend. "What do you mean he's up to something?"

Hoggle pointed in the direction of the castle. "What does you hear?"

"Music…" said Didymus in an uncertain voice.

"When was the last time you heard music coming from the castle?" Hoggle asked harshly.

The noble little knight gave it thought his one eye widened. "When our King had Master Toby as a …guest."

The dwarf nodded, tossed his spray can down. "I means to get to the bottom of this, here and now. You coming?"

Sir Didymus sighed, the Knightly Code demanded that he would assist his brother in all endeavors, even if it were against his King. "Of course." He slipped off Ambrosius and sent the steed to lay beneath a tree. He followed the dwarf over to his comfortable little cottage. Once inside, they walked over to a long mirror. It was the one they had used since the first night of Sarah's visit. It had not gotten much use in recent days.

"Sarah!" Hoggle called. "Sarah…are you there?"

The mirror fogged, and Sarah's room showed empty. But they could hear movement and voices from the hall.

"Mrs. Williams, was the boy upset in any way?" a male voice was asking.

"He's had some separation issues of late, his older sister is away at collage. They are very close." A woman's voice answered.

Hoggle turned to the Knight. "He's done it again, I knows it!"

Didymus nodded. "So it would seem." He motioned to the mirror. "Shut it off, before the mortals see us." The little knight began to pace. "If he's got Toby, Sarah can not be far behind."

"If he hurts her…" Hoggle was strangling on his own anger.

Didymus held up a hand, "You know as well as I do he never intended harm to her."

Hoggle sat down. "He's got her. I know he does." He began to fret. "I dread to think what he'll do to her… I…oh…Sarah!" he wept into his hands.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth paced in the tunnel, not sure of the plan, and that made him a bit nervous. He had underestimated this girl repeatedly, and had been bested by her. He could not afford another loss at her hands; the stakes were far too high.

He had a feeling he could be expecting a visit from Sir Didymus anytime now. Admonishing him and reminding him of the Knightly Code. He dreaded a lecture by the little Knight, who could go on for hours. Moreover, his plans for Sarah were most assuredly outside that code. He ceased pacing and leaned on the wall, placing a boot up on the wall behind him. If her reactions to his kiss on the hillside were an indicator, the girl was ripe. He mused, like a peach, a ripe peach that he looked forward to sampling.

Her dreams were seductive, like a summer storm. He could lose himself in the wonder of her fantasy. She was unlike any human he'd come into contact with, and he'd come into contact with many over the years. So many he'd lost count long ago. He was no novice at the games between male and female, Fae and mortal. He had toyed with and flirted with countless girls who had opted to run the Labyrinth only to fail miserably and sent home crying. He'd taken pleasure at the expense of more than one young lady. Still, he thought defending his behavior and misdeeds; not one of those girls had been an innocent. It was rare that innocent girls actually wished a child away. None had ever had the purity of Sarah.

Sarah, had been his obsession long before she had ever wished Toby away. He had watched her play in the park with only that dog for company. Hours of magical playtime filled with an undercurrent of genuine power. Her mind and soul, and her heart weaving magic. How he adored her. He was originally drawn to her by the loneliness of her soul. It cried out to him, how unwanted she felt. Being the King of the unwanted had always had its benefits. Day after day, she had driven him nearly wild with her ability to weave the fabric of fantasy. He planned to add her to the many numbers of mortals he had toyed with. He had never intended it to be more. Where and when it became so he was still unsure.

He was not a novice. He knew the rules. Fae were allowed to take paramours, Fae or Mortal. The only catch was in not giving your heart. You could play, tease, please, but never love. Somewhere along the way he had fallen ass over teakettle for that green eyed little vixen. Like the hapless King in her fairy book, he had bestowed certain powers upon her. He never once suspected it would backfire on him. It was not until they were in the ruins of the Escher room that he had realized that she was too young, too innocent. Most importantly, she was too pure. It had broken his heart, that he could not keep her. That he had to allow her to leave and grow up some more.

Had he known that allowing her to depart from the Goblin Kingdom was going to cost him so heavily, he'd have never allowed it to happen. He would have moved heaven and earth to have her accept him. After all, he had offered her, her dreams. He looked down at the orb, she was still sleeping, not comfortably, and that was what he wanted. He wanted her weakened. At the top of her game, she would be impossible to beat. He had allowed the pressures of school and even Braden to wear her down. Now, stressed out, worried and denied rest, she was ready. "Let the games begin." He said. He caused an arched passage to form between the wall of the Oubliette and the tunnel. He knew the light from the tunnel would awaken the girl. Sitting down, he waited.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah blinked; something was flickering, something brighter than her pitiful candle. As her eyes grew accustomed to the light, she saw the newly formed doorway. "Master is calling." She grumbled under her breath. Sarah felt a sharp pain in her back, as it complained when she rose from the rock floor. Everything felt stiff and achy. She brushed off her slacks and pulled her wide necked sweater straight. She ran a hand though her hair and set a determined look on her face.

The tunnel was very much like the one she had traveled in with Hoggle. Carved faces lining this tunnel like the other. These, however, were not telling her to go back.

"He's waiting for you." One said in a disgusted tone.

"You're gonna get it now!" Another admonished.

"Serves you right." A third quipped.

Sarah looked at them, feeling a little bit of hurt. What had she ever done to them that they would be so mean to her? She let her arms hang at her side as she walked.

Jareth sat quiet composed, waiting. He snickered as he heard the walls scold her. He was certain that would not set well on the girl's fragile state. He knew she would be no real match for him, but she would be angry and agitated, and he could feed off that for a time. This time he would not allow her to exhaust him, he would turn the tables and exhaust her!

Sarah paused; knowing this last turn in the tunnel would bring her face to face with the Goblin King. The image of him in a tunnel on her last visit had plagued her dreams for years. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Oh go on!" the face next to her commanded. "Face the music."

Sarah did not feel as confidante as she had that last time, it showed. She was very aware it was showing. 'The play is the thing.' She heard her mother say on more than one occasion when she had been call upon to do something she dreaded. Sarah had seen her mother put on what she called, 'her game face'. She closed her eyes, banished all the misery and remembered the defiance of old. When she opened her eyes, there was fire in the hearts of the green lava pools. Her next steps were more confident and she rounded the corner.

Jareth looked over as she came round the corner. She frowned, crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "What? No beggars costume this time?"

Jareth let his eyes rake over her, it was unnerving and he enjoyed the view. "This is not like the last time, Sarah. As you pointed out, you didn't wish Toby away this time."

He rose in one fluid movement. Catlike he approached her, his frightened little mouse putting on a brave show. "Then again, some things never change." He purred.

Sarah found herself backing into the wall involuntarily, his presence was that commanding.

Jareth, smiling pleasantly, a little too pleasantly for comfort. "Do you recall our last meeting in a tunnel, very much like this one?" Jareth raised one elegant eyebrow.

She nodded, not trusting her voice now. Sarah panicked; she instinctively shrank away from the approaching Fae. Determined to intimidate her, Jareth continued to close in on her. Finally, he was leaning with one arm resting on the wall beside her head. "Enjoying yourself, my…dear?" He growled dangerously.

"Not especially," was the weak answer when she found her voice. She felt her fingers claw the wall behind her.

Jareth's free hand came up slowly, traced her jaw line. "Not a piece of cake this time, little girl?" His eyes were resting on her mouth, with a feral, hungry gaze.

"What do you want from me?" she moaned. "You take my brother, and send me an blatant invitation to come here… You haven't sent me on a wild goose chase though the Labyrinth…so what is it this time?" Fury building up, her eyes were flashing.

"This for now." He bent down, his hand imprisoning her throat as his lips took hers captive. When he pulled back, she was shaking with fury fired with awakened desire. It was not as deep a kiss as the one that had silenced her on the hillside, but it was powerful in its own way. He grabbed her hand. "Come on, we've things to do." He began to drag the dazed girl behind him.

"What things?" she asked gasping for air. "Where are we going?"

Jareth stopped, swooping her up, "I would have thought you'd be refreshed after your little nap." He insulated lightly as he carried her though the tunnel.

"Put me down you…bully!" she struggled.

Her struggles, useless as they were, had sparked a new feeling of power for Jareth. He was finding this new game most enjoyable. "Have you any idea of what a turn on a struggling maiden is?" he teased. Sarah gasped and ceased her exertion. "Yielding?" he asked in a low dangerous voice.

"Rethinking." She answered with measured resentment.

He continued to stride though the tunnel. "Good, I'd hate for you to give in too easily." He admitted with a grin.

"Where are you taking me?" she shifted her pinned arm and it went over his shoulder.

He stopped, looked at her arm with a menacing grin. "Just somewhere conducive to discussion and treaties."

"I've already been in the oubliette, are you taking me to a dungeon? Or a torture chamber? Stick me on the rack for a little turn of the screw?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Sarah," he leered, "Such dirty talk. Keep making suggestions like that and I'll forget all about what I need to discuss with you." He set her back on her feet, and moved a lever that opened an escape door in one of the tunnel walls. Jareth stood back and waved her though. On the other side she could see an open area, daylight pouring into what could be a cave mouth. Jareth closed the passage back into the tunnel, led her toward the gaping mouth. He placed a finger to his lips in warning, and waved her forward.

The opening turned out to be a look out, in what seemed to be one of the many rising rocky hills of the Labyrinth. Jareth did not move completely forward, but took a position that gave him an angled view. He pulled Sarah to stand in front of him, and over her shoulder pointed where he wanted her to look. Again, he placed his fingers to his lips. He wanted her to observe without speaking.

Sarah turned her attention to the area he had pointed to; she had to crane her neck. She was looking down on an area of the forest where she had met the fiery. It did not look right; it looked faded, and tired. She looked at Jareth with questioning eyes, but his shake of the head and pointing drew her attention back to the patch of forest. Not sure of what she was looking for, she looked beyond the patch of forest. She could see the place where they fierys had danced with her, looking to take her head. They were no where to be seen. Moreover, the forest was quiet, too quiet. Jareth took her hand and they returned to the tunnel. "What's happened?" she asked. "Everything is so… haggard looking."

Jareth placed a hand to her lips. "There's more you need to see before we talk."

Sarah didn't really want to see any more, "I've seen enough."

"I'm afraid this is only the beginning." Jareth informed her harshly. "Come with me." He turned on his heel and expected her to follow.

Sarah was glad she had on flats, or she would never have been able to keep pace with the long strides of the Fae man leading the way. When she caught up to him, she was nearly panting. "Where are we?"

"You'll see." He pulled a wooden door that creaked on its hinges. Again, he motioned her to go first.

Sarah recognized the doors and the knockers. One who could not hear as his ears were stopped up with the knocker, the other his mouth occupied. Both looked frozen, lifeless. Sarah moved forward and touched the knockers' faces. "What has happened? What have you done?" she accused the King.

"I didn't do this!" He nearly roared back. "You did."

Sarah blinked, disbelieving his words. "I never did anything to them!"

"You did it to all of us, little girl." He stated with a calm vehemence. "There's one more thing for you to see. This way…." He walked away.

"Wait, can't we just… you know…pop in?" She asked feeling the pain in her feet from walking over rocks.

"No, we can't."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because I don't have the energy!" he said though clenched teeth.

Sarah did not believe him and quipped at his expense. "Getting old Jareth darling?"

He gazed at her with icy eyes. "Older than you know."

Sarah gulped, "Where are we going?"

"Just one more place your handy work is so evident." He opened the wooden door. "It's not far." Sarah walked quietly at his side, he had told the truth it was not far. He again motioned her to be very quiet. Looking though a portal, Sarah could see the remains of the junkyard. It was dormant, the people who had been milling about sat there with vacant eyes. Sarah turned away, and refused to look at anything more. Jareth gripped her elbow, guiding her a short distance away so he could speak to her. "In here," he opened a door to yet another of the many oubliettes that dotted the lower levels of the Labyrinth.

"How did this all happen?" Sarah asked quietly. "How is it my fault?"

"To be fair," Jareth took a seat on the bench. "It's more precisely…**_our_** fault." He took a deep breath and started. "Sarah, at our last confrontation, I told you that you had starved and near exhausted me… I was not exaggerating." He made a circular motion with his gloved fingers. "All this, this entire kingdom runs on Fae energies."

Sarah moved closer, looked at him and said. "Go on."

"We Fae are long lived, but we do have our physical weakness'." Jareth explained as if speaking to an equal. "When you spoke those words, and I began to transform from man to bird, I tossed the crystal I was holding into the air. Had you not intercepted it, none of this would be happening."

"I remember you tossing a crystal into the air…. And it came down, looking like a soap bubble… I held my hand out and it broke over my fingers…" Sarah was trying to recollect the moment. "I don't see how that created the problem here."

"You have to go back a bit farther …to the moment that I gave you certain powers." Jareth looked at her.

Sarah felt her knees give way, and she sank down to the floor. "But that was just the power to wish…" she paused, "Wasn't it?"

"Sarah," he tried not to sound exasperated. "There is power in words. You're an intelligent girl, you should understand that."

She nodded. "I don't use the words I wish without thinking of the consequences."

Jareth stood up, "You used other words here as well." He began to pace. "Words that sealed our fate." He looked down at her, and spoke mockingly. "As I recall, they were, **_For my will is as strong as yours ... and my kingdom as great ..._**" He had her complete attention. "And then you reach out your little hand… and take power."

"I didn't!" she protested.

"Yes, dear. You did." He crossed his arms.

"I didn't mean to." She said feeling like a child with it's hand caught in the cookie jar. She ran a hand over her brow. "What does this have to do with Toby?"

Jareth sat down and drew the crystal from the air. "See this? It is the only one left in existence… for now. Just this one special crystal."

"What is so special about this one? Why is it the only one? I saw you produce dozens of them." Sarah was afraid of the answers.

"It's the only one, because it was not destroyed when you disarmed my power to make them. It was in the Escher room. It is special because I touched it, then Toby and then you. It has all three energy signatures impressed into it." Jareth held it and made it spin. "This is how I was able to get you here, and is how I will keep you here."

"What do you mean Keep me here?" she squeaked. "I have a life of my own, Jareth."

Mismatched eyes narrowed on her. "Here's the deal, you stay and help clear up this mess we made…or Toby does."

Feeling as if a truck had hit her, Sarah sucked at the wind. "You can't keep Toby! I won him back."

"I can and I will if you don't agree to freely stay here and clean things up." He said with a serious glint in his eye.

"What's free about that? Can't you just take your powers back?" She asked. "Can't I just give them to you?"

"No, it's a very delicate process… and it takes time." Jareth made the crystal vanish.

"Damn you Jareth!" she uttered. "No! This cannot be happening to me… It's not fair!"

"Was it fair that you **_stole_** my powers?" He asked hotly. "Sarah, if you DO NOT help me, what do you think is going to happen to your friends here? Sir Dydimus? Ludo? Hoggle?"

"I've worked so hard to get past…you!" she cried bitterly.

Jareth leaned forward, gripped her wrists and pulled her close. "Shall we see how far past me you are?" Purposefully he lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips as he had on the hillside. He held her wrists behind her back and held her brutally captive. His jaw moved over her mouth, forcing it to give him entry. He heard the moan in the back of her throat. He felt the tremble of her lower lip, and he pulled back, having made his point.

"As I was saying," he spoke calmly. "You will stay or Toby will. The choice is yours."

"Let Toby go…I'll stay." She lowered her eyes unable to look at him for fear of him seeing into her soul.

Jareth smiled. "Good girl." He released her wrists. "Now we have to work on our…cover story…too many people here are familiar with you. I will not have interference, not even by your friends. We need to keep things quiet. It would not due to have it brandied about that the Goblin King allowed himself to be over powered by a little mortal girl."

"Some know anyhow!" she reminded him. "Hoggle will know. So will Sir Didymus."

"I expect you to convince them that you are here of your own accord." Jareth announced.

"That's impossible!" she gasped. "They will know better!"

"Then you had best hope some of your mommies acting abilities have rubbed off on you, precious. I can put them into a oubliette if I have to." He threatened.

"Jareth, be reasonable. Okay, I helped make a mess, I accept that. I will help clean it up... But the easiest way I can see to do that is by me admitting that much to my friends" her voice wavered as she pleaded her case. "They know our past, they may be able to help."

Jareth rubbed his chin, "You've a valid point." He considered her words. "I'll strike you a bargain, you get them to help and I'll make Sir Didymus your private guard."

Sarah held her hand out to him. "Deal."

He took her hand in his, "Deal." He began to snicker snidely. "I can't wait to see Hogheads face."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight. No good turn goes unpunished.**

Hoggle had been expecting the guards, and was not surprised when the command from the King to come to the castle. He was also not too surprised to find Didymus and Ludo also being brought to the castle. Being taken to the tunnels did surprise him. The three walked though the tunnel escorted by a tall goblin guard. The guard took them to a forked passage and pointed for them to continue.

Jareth stood quietly at the end of the tunnel and opened the door to the oubliette. Sarah sat quietly within. She looked up as the three entered. Hoggle rushed over to her.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" The dwarf grabbed her hands.

"Hurt her?" the King in a wounded tone scoffed. "Does she look hurt?"

Sir Didymus bowed graceful before her, sweeping low with his plumed hat. "My Lady."

"Hello, Sir Didymus." She greeted him, and then turned to Hoggle. "Hoggle, I'm fine."

"Ludo, friend." The orange creature moved forward with open arms.

"Yes, Ludo, we're still friends." Sarah smiled.

Jareth pulled the door closed and took a seat. "Cozy, huh?"

Hoggle narrowed his eyes. "What's this all about?" He looked around. "Is our Sarah a prisoner here?"

"No, she's a guest in protective custody." Jareth quibbled.

The dwarf bravely moved forward and pointed. "That's the same thing!"

Jareth smiled. "He's all yours,"

"Hoggle, calm down." Sarah commanded.

The dwarf turned. "What's he done now?"

"It's what I did." Sarah stated. "I did something that messed up the magic here."

Didymus turned to the King who nodded, then the little Knight turned his attentions back to Sarah.

Sarah quietly explained to the three companions of her earlier journey what had taken place in the Escher room. Each listened, as she retold the part of her journey they had not been aware. "So I have to help make things right."

"Let him rot!" Hoggle spat.

"Hoggle!" Sarah exclaimed.

Sir Didymus had more exposure to the higher courts. "Sire, is this why things have been so… lifeless these past days?"

Jareth nodded. "It's been easy enough to keep covered up. Nevertheless, it cannot go on much longer. The Kingdom will fall apart." He took a deep breath. "Or worse."

"Worse than you?" sneered the dwarf.

Didymus nodded, "Oh my yes, there are much worse out there than our King."

Jareth looked tired again. "Sarah has agreed to stay and help clean things up and get things put to rights."

"You should leave! Let him clean his own mess up." Hoggle snapped again.

"This is my mess." Sarah said standing up. "And Hoggle think of what could happen if Jareth does not have his powers at full…. Just think…the kingdom could be…destroyed…or invaded… or… and what of the unwanted children? What would become of them, where would they go?"

Hoggle shrugged. Turning he glared at the King. "How did you get her to agree to this? You took her brother again, didn't you?"

"Yes." Jareth admitted. "I knew she would never allow him to…suffer." He snickered. "Although I'm not sure anyone could say that little Toby is suffering."

Hoggle frowned. "How long?"

Jareth looked at the dwarf. "How long, what?"

"How long does she have to stay?" Hoggle asked.

"As long as it takes. One can not rush these things… magic is delicate…you don't want to bruise the spell." Jareth was too calm.

"People will know… she's not a goblin…how do you intend to explain her?" Hoggle was beginning to fret.

Jareth let his eyes rake over the girl in front of her companions, when she blushed, he quietly said. "She will be my paramour."

Sir Didymus dropped his jaw in shock. "**_Your Majesty_**!"

Hoggle rushed forward, hands out toward the King. "No!"

"Stop." Sarah ordered, and all eyes in the oubliette were on her. "It makes sense! Think about it. People in the kingdom know me…. They know the King and I… have…" She blushed. "It makes sense."

Hoggle walked to her. "Sarah…they will be calling you the King's whore." He spoke to her as one speaks to a child, a loved child.

"Nonsense." Jareth said firmly. "It's not unusual for a Fae King to take a human companion. Moreover, Sarah's known in the Kingdom. It's the perfect cover."

"Sire." Sir Didymus shook his head. "A paramour…could you not make her at least a concubine?"

"No." Jareth said flatly. "I could not."

The little Knight hung his head in shame. "Sire."

"However, I'm willing to make you her private guard." Jareth conceded to the Knight. "She should have protection that I trust."

Sir Didymus went on bent knee before his King. "An honor, Sire. One I will not take lightly."

"See that you don't." Jareth said.

Hoggle held Sarah's hands. "And you are alright with this?"

She nodded.

He looked at Jareth. "What can we do to help?"

Jareth felt the smugness come over him. "Play your parts."

Hoggle nodded. "How will you let her presence here in the kingdom be known?"

Jareth smiled. "All ready there are rumors flying as to why I've been keeping close to the castle. I expect you and Sir Didymus and even Ludo to spread the word that our beloved Sarah has returned, and that she and the King are together."

Hoggle grimaced. "Yes, Sire."

Jareth tapped his chin, "Hoggle, I want you to come to the castle. Work in my gardens here, to be closer to Sarah."

Sarah looked surprised, as did the dwarf.

"Ludo…" Jareth touched the beast's arm. "I want you to keep my maze in my garden safe for my lady."

"Ludo, keep safe!" the beast promised.

"I'll have servants quarters prepared for you. When you return this evening, you will have your own rooms." Jareth opened the door. "Go now and get your belongings."

Sarah watched her friends depart the confines of the oubliette. "I want you to send Toby home." She said quietly. "Karen is frantic."

Jareth nodded. "Pity that. I never enjoyed causing women that kind of sorrow." He held out a hand to her. "Come, we will send the boy on his way."

Sarah did not move. "He can't remember any of this! And he has to be…"

"Giving orders already?" Jareth lowered his hand. "Sarah, let's be clear about this. I am king, not you, not Didymus or Hoggle."

Sarah blanched at the rebuke. "I'm sorry."

Again, he held a hand out to her. "I intend for the boy to have thought this all a dream." He led her out of the oubliette. "He will be found in a broken drainage pipe. I've already planed this out."

Sarah followed the man though the tunnel system. They entered a room full of dancing goblins and merry making. Toby was playing a game of blind man's bluff with them. She nearly wept at the sight of the little boy being so animated and happy. She looked up at Jareth. "I don't think he should see me."

Jareth touched her face. "Stay here, until I call for you." He left her side and approached the happy boy. Going down on one knee, he touched Toby's face, the boy fell into a gentle sleep. "Come here." He said, not using her name. "Take my hand." He commanded and held out a hand to her. He spoke words she did not understand and the little boy vanished. There were disappointed cries from the Goblin horde. Jareth stood up and drew the only crystal he had left out of the air. "Show me the boy." He commanded.

He lowered the crystal so Sarah could watch as well.

Toby lay in a broken drainpipe on the edge of the schoolyard. Voices called his name. He yawned and called back. Hands reached down from above and he was pulled to safety. The crystal went dark, and Jareth sent it away just as he had called it.

"He's home." He whispered to Sarah.

Sarah looked at the King. "Thank you."

Jareth caressed her chin with a crooked index finger. "I expect far better thanks then mere words, Sarah."

Sarah looked at the goblins gathering about watching them with wide eyes and open mouths. "Here? Now…?"

"Here. Now." Jareth tipped her chin upward. "Or I bring him back." As her lips parted to protest, he took full advantage of her open mouth. His tongue moved over hers, tasting her, and shocking her. Jareth knew very well that she was powerless against his tender assault.

The goblin horde stood silent then abruptly erupted into merry peels of laughter. They began to dash about the room, dancing around the kissing couple.

Jareth ended the kiss, "You're welcome, Sarah." He said in a tone that was mocking.

Sarah would have liked to run away, but there was no where to run to. "Now what?" she asked when she'd found composure.

Jareth tucked her arm into his. "Now we begin to rebuild what you and I tore down in our carelessness." He led her out of the goblin playroom. He ushered her though passages to the upper levels and the throne room.

Jareth looked at her as he led her into the room. "Welcome home…Sarah." He grinned viciously. He always enjoyed a good win. Or a bad win…hell anyway as long as he was the one winning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine. Living arrangements.**

The goblins in the throne room were wild with joviality. The sight of their beloved King and the mortal girl was rhapsodic for themJareth led her toward his throne, he took a seat and pulled her into his lap. The goblins danced and sang merrily.

Sarah blushed and sat stiffly.

"Play your part, little actress." The King coaxed as he nuzzled her neck.

Turning to face him, she asked. "And just what do you expect me to do?"

Jareth smiled. "You're right. Behaving demure and overcome with … you're right your way is better." He teased. "I think we should see to the living arrangements and some proper clothes for you, my girl." He patted her bottom and urged her to step down from the throne. He then led her to the passage she'd taken to the Escher room, but turned left instead of right. "This leads to the Royal apartment." He said as he pulled her along.

"I'll make a map for you." He promised. "Wouldn't do to have you getting lost, now would it?"

Sarah felt her heart go to her throat. "Where are we going?"

Jareth stopped, gathered her into his arms, "I'm taking you to our room." He said calmly.

"Our room?" her face turned white.

"As my paramour, you'll be expected to…bunk in with me." He teased.

Sarah held up her hand. "No…oh no…not on your life." She turned as if to walk back to the Throne room. "I can't!"

"You can...and you will." Jareth called at her. "Or Toby can come right back here."

Sarah spun round to face him. "Stop that! Stop using him as a…sword over my head!" She walked back to where he stood. "What you are demanding is… too much…"

"I could demand you run naked thought the castle and it wouldn't be enough to cover the debt you've chalked up." He was unmovable.

"I have never been with a man." She said firmly.

"Good," He said lustily, "Then I can teach you all the bad habits that pleasure me."

Sarah unthinking slapped him, hard.

Jareth should have been furious, instead he was exhilarated. He gripped her hand as it came up for a second swing. He also grabbed the other one, and backed her into a wall. He pinned her hands above her head. "I might have to de-claw you, kitten." Bending his knee he ground his hip against hers.

"Stop that!" She begged.

His eyes darted over her face, "Stop pretending you don't like it."

Sarah looked up and down the corridor, it appeared to be deserted. She'd learned long ago that things were not always as they appeared here. "Please, Jareth." Her voice trembled.

Jareth stepped back. "Since you asked so nice." He held his arm out to her, and waited.

Sarah placed her hand on his arm. She refused to meet his gaze.

He retraced their steps until they were in front of the door that she had run from. "Come in." he invited.

She looked up at him. "I've never…."

He pulled her into the room, chuckling softly, wickedly. Slamming the door when she was in the chamber he slept in. He snapped his fingers and candles blazed. "What do you think?"

Sarah looked about. "It's very male." She said.

"I am very male." He teased huskily. "As you will very soon learn."

Sarah reacted badly to that threat. "I already know you're a man, Jareth."

He loved the fire in her eyes. "Do you know that you're a woman?" He moved toward her, placing a hand at her waist, "Not a little girl, not any more. Now you are a woman…There's no baby to save… no reason to deny what is between us…" He moved closer. "You want me."

"I don't." she shook her head.

"You want me so bad, you ache." His voice dropped to a sensual whisper. "Just as I ache for you."

Sarah trembled and closed her eyes. "You're going too fast." She whispered raggedly.

Jareth paused. "Perhaps I am." He pulled her into a close embrace. "Allow me this much."

Sarah found her hands needing to touch him. She wound her arms over his arms.

He smiled. "Alright, I'll concede too." He held her closer. "I will allow you to use the little sitting room as a boudoir, until you are comfortable with our arrangement."

"Jareth…"

"Don't press your luck, Sarah." He warned. "I'm not that generous." He teased. "I find the idea of my being the only male to ever have you enticing."

"I think we need to discuss this." She squirmed out of his grasp. "I agreed to stay here, to clean up this mess…I never said I'd…be…your…"

"Lover, Sarah, the word is lover." Jareth crossed his arms. "No, you didn't exactly agree. But you didn't disagree in front of your friends either."

"We were coming up with a cover…" she went back over the conversation. Then she growled. "You tricked me again!"

He nodded. "You are so easy!" he laughed.

"I am not your paramour!" she stomped a foot in frustration.

"You could be." He teased. "You should be." His hands encircled her waist, "You will be."

"No, it's not part of the deal." She protested weakly.

"Sarah, I am not a man to be kept waiting." He warned softly. "I'm willing to give you a little more time. However, you had best face the fact that I intend to take you as my lover. And I always get what I want."

"Then it's time you learned to deal with disappointment." She argued.

He laughed, "I've been dealing with disappointment for three years now. I find it's not to my liking at all." He released her and pushed her toward a little room he used as a privet sitting room. "This will do." He waved an arm, and the furnishings became feminine.

"I thought your powers were limited." She protested.

"They are. This is nothing. Keeping the kingdom going, that takes far more." He looked around, then back at her. "Now about the way you dress."

"Hold it right there! I'm not a dolly for dressing and undressing." She held a hand up.

"You're taking all the fun out of this, Sarah." He was having a very good time. "Tell you what, I'll let you undress me."

Sarah blushed and turned away.

He was the blush, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He growled.

"Stop that." She began to giggle, and covered her face.

Jareth placed a hand to her cheek, "Let me show you something." When she looked up apprehensively, he shook his head. "Not that, something…I think you'll find important." He took her hand and led her to a balcony. "Look."

Sarah's eyes widened, this view was as magnificent as the first time she viewed the Labyrinth. "Your kingdom?"

"Yes." He nodded. "This is what we are going to save." He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Together."

"Together." She repeated.

Standing on the balcony, the King and his girl watched the sun set on the vast Kingdom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten. Every garden has a snake.**

Jareth had ordered a meal brought to his private dinning room. He watched Sarah as she sampled the cuisine. He could see it was not what she had been expecting. The sight of Fae and Elvin servants was also unexpected he could tell. "Not everyone who lives in the kingdom is a goblin, Sarah." He explained as they dined. "Sarah, we need to discuss court behavior, and what will be expected of you."

She looked at him over her water goblet. "Something wrong with my manners?" She seemed truly worried that she had done something wrong.

"No," He said gently. "Your manners are actually far better than my own." He sipped again from his goblet. "My court here is rather lackadaisical." He was not defending nor condoning. "However there are a few ground rules. Outside this chamber, you should address me by title. Your Majesty, Sire, or My King." He watched her face, she was listening carefully. "You are now a subject of the realm, privileged, but a subject none the less. "

Emerald eyes darkened. "I'm not a citizen of the kingdom." She protested.

"You may not have been born a citizen, but you do fall under the kingdom's charter as an immigrant." He seemed amused by something, letting it pass he continued.

"As long as you are here, you are a subject. When we are alone, or here in this chamber you may call me by my name."

She listened, "I think I understand."

"I will expect you to accompany me when I go about the Kingdom." He smiled.

"What exactly are my "official" duties during these tours of the Kingdom? I mean you don't expect me to sit around like a pampered cat do you?" She wanted to be clear on what he expected of her.

"Think of yourself as a personal assistant. You'll be learning about the Kingdom, and secretly we'll be fixing things that have gone off kilter." Jareth offered with a moment of thought.

Sarah leaned back in the large chair. "No one noticed?"

"With a Kingdom this vast, there are times when one end of the Kingdom does not know what is happening in the other end. For once, that was a blessing. There was no massive panic. Few venture into the Labyrinth of their own accord. In addition, we were able to limit the entry of mortals. We get few visitors, we are not one of the more popular Fae Kingdome, if you can believe it. " Jareth swirled his wine, there was very little that went on here that he did not know. "I'm a hands on King, believe it or not. I like to know what is going on."

"That explains how often you popped up when I was running the Labyrinth." Sarah pushed her plate away. "My complements to your chef. That was very good sole."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He did not seem in a rush to leave the table. He watched the girl. "You will take your meals with me, unless I am unable to join you. Most of our meals will be here in this dinning room. You may have the freedom of the castle once you know your way about. You are also free to enjoy the gardens of the castle. I would prefer you did not venture in the Labyrinth with out me to guide you. Is that understood?" She nodded. "I think one of the first places you should see is the goblin village that surrounds the Castle. The goblins will welcome you and seeing you, they will want to protect you from outsiders. You already belong to them."

"I find that hard to believe." She mused. "I'm the girl who nearly destroyed their kingdom."

Jareth shook his head, "It was a game, they know that, they understand the rules of the game. They also know you won something that had never been done before and that makes the difference. It makes you special, a hero to them. Besides, you are here to set things to rights. They respect that." He shrugged. "To most, they seem like silly stupid little creatures. When you send time with them, you begin to understand how deeply they feel, and the vastness of the goblin heart. They have a great capacity to forgive and forget."

"And you don't think they'll find it…odd that you and I are... together?" she felt awkward asking.

His eyes smoldered as he watched her. "They find it more odd that we've been apart." He teased.

Sarah blushed. "So as far as the goblin population is concerned…The King gets the Girl, is that what you are saying?"

A wolfish grin formed on his lips. "Damn right he does." He snickered. "I'm the King…and win or lose, I always get what I want. Remember that."

"So tell me about the Kingdom." Sarah quickly changed the subject.

Jareth shook his head. "The Kingdom is better experienced." He rose from the table. "You've had a long day. I suggest you retire now, and I will take you to the village in the morning."

Sarah rose from the table as well. "As you wish, Sire." She bowed to him slightly.

"No, Sarah, a lady does not bow…a lady curtseys. Try again." He motioned her to begin again.

Sarah raised a brow, nearly protesting, then placed one of her heels behind the other foot and lowered herself for a quick curtsy. "Good night, Sire." She let her lashes veil her eyes.

"Better," he was still critical. "However, once you are properly dressed it will hide any flaws."

Sarah turned, intent on leaving the dinning room.

"You've not been properly dismissed." His voice halted her.

Sarah turned. "You told me to retire."

Jareth walked slowly to where she stood. "When you bid the King good night, Lady Sarah…you wait until he has bid you the same, or dismisses you."

Tipping her face upward, she pouted. "Am I going to get demerits?"

"Don't tempt me, you little witch." He taunted. "There will be a maid waiting for you when you arrive at my chamber. Do not give her a hard time. Good night, Sarah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The King's chambers were easy enough to find, and as he had said, there was a maid waiting for her. The goblin maid was nearly as tall as Sarah herself. Her skin was the color of dried gourds. Her hair was harvested wheat, and cut in a wild style that framed her round goblin face. Her features were typical of the goblins she had encountered here. Large round eyes, and full face, with a little chin.

The woman looked at Sarah and snickered. "So the King got the girl." She said aloud to herself. "Maybe now he'll stop sulking about losing the game." She approached Sarah, "I'm Millicent, you can call me Millie."

"Hello, Millie." Sarah offered her a hand, but the goblin looked at it as if the child had lost its mind. "I'm new to this lady's maid business."

The goblin maid now cackled. "So I see." She ushered Sarah into the large changing room the king had provided. "Come along."

Sarah was amazed at how soft and supple the goblin's hands were. How adept the creature was at working buttons and snaps. Millie made Sarah sit at a vanity while she brushed her long hair and braided it for bed. When she had finished, she escorted Sarah to the little sitting room and the bed the King had created for her. The goblin woman muttered something about silly games played by races not goblin.

Sarah lay in the dark on the featherbed. Her eyes grew slowly accustomed to the darkness. Though she was tired, she was finding going to sleep a difficult task. Her eyes kept going to the door of the chamber, and she wondered what time the King went to sleep. Sitting up in the bed she drew her knees up and placed her chin on them. "This is stupid." She said aloud.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth sat in the throne room, lounging over his huge throne as he often did. He was tapping his boot with the ever-present riding crop he had picked up years ago. He watched the clock as he tapped. He yawned once maybe twice, and stared off into the distance. The throne room was empty; all the goblins had gone to bed long ago. Only the King remained in the room, with its shadows and memories.

"Sire, you should go to bed." The odd old man shuffled into the room, dressed in a long robe and nightshirt. His ever present hat missing.

Jareth shrugged. "Soon." He promised his old tutor.

"Sire, the girl is here, and your work begins." The odd old man huffed.

"I know, I know." Jareth spoke into the hand covering his face.

"Have you told the girl?" The old teacher asked.

"Some." Jareth muttered. "Not all."

"Do you think that wise?" The old man hunkered down on a ledge.

Mismatched eyes peered over the gloved fingers on his face. "No."

"Sire…" the old one began.

"No!" Jareth stood up and pointed at him with the crop. "Not another word. I have to do this my way, or not at all." He squared his shoulders, "I'm going to bed." He announced.

"Sleep well." Quipped the old man.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth drew the crystal from the air as he stepped into the corridor. He focused, and the bedchamber's image filled the orb. He saw the girl sitting still on her bed, and he groaned. "Why aren't you asleep?" he leaned on the wall. "Are you trying to get yourself ravaged?" He tossed the crystal into the air and watched it vanish. It was getting easier and easier to use that bit of magic again. Soon he would have that power restored and he could create orbs to his hearts content again. For now, there was but one orb and he had to make good use of it and take care of how and when he used it.

He looked at the crop in his hand and groaned, it would not do for the girl to see it. The damn thing could set his plans back. He focused and sent it back to the throne. Having the girl present made the use of his powers easier. In addition, the closer he was to her location the stronger his powers became.

Entering his bedchamber quietly, he pretended he did not know she was awake. He moved to his dressing room and disrobed, slipping a dressing gown on before he exited. The main chamber was dark, and he hoped she had the decency to keep her beautiful green eyes shut. He removed the robe, slipped into the bed and fluffed his pillow. "Sarah." He said quietly.

"Yes?" she did not even try to pretend she was asleep.

"You needn't wait up for me. Often my duties keep me late into the night." He spoke soothingly. "There's no need for you to lose sleep on my account, my dear." Turning to his side, he whispered. "Good night, Sarah."

"Good night, Jareth." She whispered back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He felt more rested than he had in a long time. The softness of dawns light crept into his chamber. He always kept the balcony open at night, and the morning breeze fluttered the sheer curtains there. Listening he could hear the quietness of her sleeping. He pulled on his robe, and crept to her bedside. He had watched her sleep before, in owl form from a window, or in the reflection of mirrors. This was different; this was so much more intimate, and telling. With her hair fanned out on the pillow and her hand clutched under her chin she appeared more like the child she had been three years ago. Yet, this was no child, lying asleep under his watchful eye. This was a woman, innocent and pure, but a woman.

He knelt down, moving his face closer to hers on the pillow, gazing at her with intentness. Her eyes fluttered, then opened. She looked content for an instant, then she sat up pulling the coverlet to her modestly.

"What are you doing?" she asked tersely.

"Watching you." He knelt back on his haunches. "You look so young when you're asleep."

She moved her hand to her hair, making sure it was not too messy. "You have any idea of what it's like to wake up to someone staring down into your face…and so close?"

Jareth shook his head. "No, what's it like?"

Sarah was not sure if he were teasing her. Her eyes opened wide as he moved forward, taking a seat on the side of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting to converse, it's more comfortable than crouching down beside the bed. I like comfort." He pulled the dressing gown so he was discretely covered. "Did you sleep well?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes, thank you." She kept her voice still.

Jareth snickered. "You don't have to whisper, Sarah. The servants really won't care if we talk."

"I don't usually hold discussions in my bed, you know." She sniped.

"Yes, I do know." He stated with a measure of personal pride. "I know that you don't kiss on the first date. I know that you don't allow any of the males of your acquaintance too close." He watched her blanch and drop her jaw and begin to protest. "I know that you even spent most of prom serving punch rather than being mauled by the young man your father arranged to take you to the dance."

"You've been watching me." She accused hotly.

Jareth raised an elegant brow, "You'd expect less?"

"That blasted owl out side my dorm…that was you!" she burst out. "The owl on that country road… you too?"

"I told you, I keep a hands on policy on my kingdom, and its subjects." He mocked her with his grin.

"I was not part of your kingdom then!" Color rose in her cheeks.

Jareth confidently raised his arm and placed it over the girl's shoulder, drawing her closer to him. He turned his face and as hers came near, he spoke with determination. "You, Sarah Williams," his voice was seductive, "have been a subject of my Kingdom from the moment you began your quest on that windswept hillside."

"That is not the way it works!" she protested.

He smiled, showing his teeth, a smile that was icy. "It never ceases to amaze me how often you mortals think you know it all. Who says it does not work that way? What do you really know about how the Fae world works? Things you have read in books, fairy stories watered down, had all the teeth removed. Sarah, you've a great deal to learn." He growled softly. "I'm just the man to teach you." He began to lean toward her, intent on tasting her.

"How?"

He paused, blinked. "How what?"

"How did I become a subject?" She was mentally going over her steps when she had left her parents room.

Jareth growled softly, "You are not going to escape my desire to taste your lips, Sarah…" He eyed her hungrily. "Making me wait serves no purpose, there's no escape for you. There never was."

"How did I become a subject." She repeated, now her words edged with anger.

Jareth brought up his left hand and raised fingers as he gave reasons. "You accepted the challenge, you were bitten by one of my little swarm fairies…they have a nasty little bite! You started relationships with inhabitants of the Labyrinth, you then ate Fae food, and you danced in my arms. You let me sing to you." He licked his lips. "You want more reasons?"

"I'm in a nightmare!" she said.

"Nightmares can be far more entertaining, and revealing than mere dreams, Sarah." Jareth moved closer. "Not to mention more exciting." Sarah placed a hand out to stop him, but she missed the dressing gown and her hand connected with his chest. He pulled her hand, propelling her forward. His lips met hers somewhere along the way.

Before the King could take advantage, the door to his chamber burst open and three tall oafish goblin guards rushed in. "Your Majesty!" they cried tumbling over each other. Seeing the King in the little bed with the girl, they began to giggle.

Jareth looked up at them with exasperation, "This had better be important, boys."

The leader of the group nodded and pointed to the balcony. "It's happening!"

Jareth kissed Sarah quickly and bound from the bed, moving swiftly to the balcony. "By god it is." He looked back. "Sarah, come and look."

Sarah pulled her own robe on and stepped barefooted to join him. "What am I looking at?" she asked, not sure of what she needed to see.

Jareth held a hand out to her. "Look at the Labyrinth… what do you see?"

She looked to the snaky hillside, and the maze that covered most of it. "I don't know… what…did it just move?"

He nodded. "It wakens." He kissed her temple. "Your being here has wakened the Labyrinth!"

"This is good, yes?" she asked quietly.

"This is wonderful!" He corrected, Jareth looked at the guard. "When did it happen?"

"Just moments ago, Sire!" the three said in answer.

Jareth pulled Sarah into an embrace. "Our being together, that's what's doing it."

Sarah looked at him, "That seems a bit simple to be the fix."

"Simple is always the best fix." He informed her. "After breakfast, we'll go down to the village. I'm sure the goblins will want to thank you."

She looked at the three falling over themselves. "Yeah, right."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was surprised at how normal some things in the castle seemed. Breakfast was not much different than one Karen would have made. With of course the exception of Jareth did not sit and read a morning paper like her father.

Millie had Sarah's clothes for the morning visit to the village set out for her. The goblin drew her bath, and left the girl alone while she soaked. Dressing was made easier by Millie's expert little hands. That goblin could fasten hooks and tie off ties faster than anyone could. She had chosen a demure day dress for Sarah, in a soft shade of russet. She tied a bonnet on the girl, and handed her gloves. Standing back the goblin shrugged. "I guess you'll do."

Sarah looked in the mirror. "I look like I stepped out of a Jane Austin novel."

"You look lovely." Jareth said from the archway.

Sarah turned. "You been there long?"

He shook his head no, but said. "Yes."

Sarah closed her eyes. "I'm not carrying a parasol, no matter what you say."

The Goblin King moved closer. "You did a good job with her, Millie."

The maid bowed and turned to go. "See to it you return her to me in the same condition!"

Sarah's eyes popped open. "What did she mean by that?"

Jareth shrugged, offering her his arm. "Shall we, Lady Sarah?"

"Delighted, King Jareth." She took his arm.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sir Didymus stood at the top of the steps to the carved door of the ceremonial entrance of the castle, awaiting their approach. He was dressed in his finest court tunic and a newly plumed hat. He had polished his sword, and looked very dashing. Sarah looked at him with fond eyes.

"Your Majesty." He addressed his King and then bowed deeply to Sarah. "My Lady."

"Good Morning, Sir Didymus." The King acknowledged the little Knight. "New quarters all right?"

"Adequate, Sire." The white mustache twitched.

"I am taking Sarah into the village, please attend." Jareth, with Sarah's hand still tucked into his arm began to descend the stair. "Sir Didymus will be with you whenever you are out of the castle, and a good deal of time when you are in the castle. He will be your personal guard, Lady Sarah."

"Do you have a personal guard?" She asked.

At the base of the stair, he paused. "I have an entire garrison full." He sounded irritated. He pointed behind them and Sarah saw the three that had fallen on themselves in the King's chamber come clamoring behind. The King leaned closer. "Moe, Larry and Curly there, are today's guard. They all get to take turns."

Sarah giggled. "Thank you for not saddling me with them. I love Sir Didymus."

"Anything to make a Lady happy." Jareth winked, smiling broadly.

The Goblin City, or rather village, was actually much more cozy then memory serve. Numbering only ten blocks of ramshackle houses hiding in each other's shadows made up most of the village. The houses and shops decorated in the style that was uniquely Goblin. Color combinations that were horrific if used elsewhere, seemed completely normal here. Now, without a war playing out in the streets, Sarah could look at it and find it almost charming.

Jareth watched her interact with the villagers, and accept bouquets of rancid smelling flowers as if she'd received Madonna Lilies. 'I'll never let you go.' He vowed silently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Riding the ridge the man in the hunting party looked over to where the great Labyrinth lay. He had long coveted a place in the court of the Fae. He longed for a bit of recognition. Holding out an arm, he waited until his hawk landed. When the bird of prey landed, he smiled to himself. Perhaps now with his daughter's return, he had something with which to tempt the King. Time would tell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven. Living as a chess piece.**

Jareth and Sarah returned to the castle and retired to the garden before dinner.

"You made a good impression on the villagers." Jareth said as he stretched out on the lawn to watch the sun go down. He patted a place on the lawn next to him.

Sarah kicked off the shoes that she had worn and now felt like they were pinching tender toes. "I love the Goblin City." She sunk into the grass beside Jareth. "It's really kind of cute."

Jareth looked at Sir Didymus. "Oh for the love of god, man take a seat! You're too long in the tooth to behave like you need permission to sit."

"Thank you, Sire." The little Knight collapsed, his head landing in Sarah's lap. "With My Lady's permission."

Sarah stroked his head. "Poor darling."

"Ain't this a pretty picture?" Hoggle asked nastily.

Sarah looked over at him, seeing the anger in his eyes worried her. "Hoggle."

Jareth did not even look. "Hogsgut!"

"Hoggle!" the dwarf corrected yet again.

"Yes." Jareth, eyes still closed, went on. "I would like you to go over some plans I drew up last night for a new garden here."

Excitement overridden by suspicion caused him to ask. "Whats you up to?"

Jareth looked totally at peace. "Nothing for once."

Sarah felt his hand seek her free hand. She continued to stroke the little Knight who was now snoring softly in her lap.

Hoggle ventured closer. "A new garden, eh? We could use some sprucing up."

Jareth nodded. "I'd like you to inspect the growth in the Labyrinth as well. I need to know how it fares. You're the best man for the job, and the only one who knows the Labyrinth as well as I do."

Hoggle looked at Sarah, "Did you have a good time in the village?" His voice more pleasant than before.

"It was different from running for our lives." She teased her old friend.

Hoggle snickered. "Hoooo I'll bet it is."

Jareth listened to them banter back and forth; he was also listening to the soft sounds his little Knight was making. He would not wish the little Knight to know, but Jareth was concerned about his age and health. It would not serve anyone if the feisty little creature collapsed. He pledged to himself to keep an eye on Didymus.

Sitting up, Jareth took Didymus from Sarah's lap, carefully carrying the Knight into the castle. He carried him all the way up to the royal apartment, and laid him on a couch in the dinning room. "He'll sleep a long time." He whispered to Sarah. "When he awakens, at least he'll feel rested." He held a hand out to her and took her to the dinning room.

"Was today too much for him, Jareth? He's older than he likes people to know." She said softly as the King seated her.

Jareth placed hands on her shoulders then kissed the top of her head. "He'll be fine, Sarah. You are right; he does not like to be seen as old. I will make sure he does not over do. He should ride that hairy thing he calls a steed whenever he can. I'll have the court physician take a look at him all the same." Jareth took his seat.

"Thank you." She graced him with her smile.

"I thought we discussed the subjects of thanks yesterday." He teased.

Sarah looked away, blushing.

Halfway though dinner every bell and chime and alarm in the castle went off all at once. 'Moe, Larry and Curly', came running into the dinning room. "The alarm!" they were franticly calling.

Jareth rose from his chair, "I hear it, I'm not deaf you know." He barked at them. Looking down at Sarah, he schooled his face. "Finish your dinner."

"What is that?" she asked her hands over her ears.

Jareth knelt beside her, place a hand to her waist and spoke with a touch of melancholy. "Sarah, you had better get use to that sound. It happens every time a child is wished away. I have to leave now, I will return later. I am not sure when. Don't wait up." Jareth pulled her forward, kissed her forehead then tipped her face up and captured her lips. It pleased him that she did not resist.

Sarah watched him leave with the guards and felt a pang of guilt. She had caused that alarm to go off once. Knowing that, her appetite suddenly disappeared. The Elf who had served dinner returned and frowned when he saw she had not finished her meal.

"Lady Sarah, if I may offer a observation." He ventured with a musical voice. "It will do no good to brood over things you can not control. It does no good to refuse to eat and make yourself ill. Eat your dinner, and keep up your strength."

She looked up surprised at his somewhat sharp tone.

He touched her arm supportively. "I know your history, I was here when you last visited us. Many of us here were."

"I caused that alarm to go off once. One careless moment of not thinking about what I was saying." She covered her face with her hands. "He looked so sad just now, leaving."

"Our king has an enormous heart," the servant agreed. "One he'd not want discussed." He took the plate. "Perhaps a dish of custard to keep up your strength?"

"Yes, thank you." She quietly ate the custard when served.

Sarah went to check on Sir Didymus and found Hoggle tucking a blanket around the little Knight. Hoggle motioned her to the hall. "I'll stay the night here in the dinning hall. He should not awaken alone, and he knows me." Looking around Hoggle asked. "Where's Jareth?"

Sarah paused not certain she should call him by his name. "The King was called away, Hoggle." She finally said.

Hoggle understood Sarah's words. "It's his job, Sarah. It's what he does." Hoggle escorted her to the royal apartment. "I'll say this for him, he's more concerned about the welfare of the wished away then his predecessor was."

Sarah looked at Hoggle. "His father?"

Hoggle shook his head; "Jareth was not related to the last Goblin King. You want to know more than that, take it up with Jareth." He brushed her arm, "Good night, Sarah."

"Good night Hoggle." She entered the chamber, glad to find Millie waiting for her. It was a relief to turn herself over to the goblin maid and to be directed. When she had changed, Millie sat her at the vanity and began to brush her hair, as she had done that first night. Millie looked at Sarah's reflection over her shoulder.

"You don't need to worry about the King." The goblin woman said reading the girls expression of concern. "He's good at his job, Lady Sarah."

"I know." She sighed deeply. "I remember."

Millie looked at her knowingly, "Is there anything you need, Lady Sarah?"

"No, thank you Millie." The girl said quietly.

"Then I shall say my own good nights. Sleep well, Lady Sarah." The goblin woman moved away and was gone.

Sarah did not get into the bed; she was too restless to try to sleep, although she had been ordered to. She went to the King's balcony, and peered over the balustrade. In the dark, the village looked more menacing than it had in day light. However, that could be said of many things. Still, the strange way the buildings seemed huddled gave an uneasy feeling to the girl looking down. The night was clear, and Sarah enjoyed the cool breeze. She stayed at the balustrade for a long time, watching the lights in the village one by one go dark.

Hearing a mournful cry she knew the King had returned with a child. When the cries did not subside in a few minuets, she left the Royal Apartment. She could hear movement in the Throne room, and saw light blazing from the arch as she drew near.

Goblins were scurrying to and fro, as the King began to pace the floor with the fretful child in his arms. Sarah stood in the archway watching. He had nearly scared the wits out of her on more than one occasion on her first visit. Now, walking a fretting child, he did not seem very scary. She heard him try to sooth the babe.

Sarah came into the Throne room quietly; Jareth spied her as he was pacing with the babe. "I'm sorry, my dear, did we disturb you?" He kept pacing.

Sarah put herself in his path and held out her hands. "Give me the child."

Jareth raised an elegant brow, "History repeats itself?" He gently handed the bundle over to Sarah.

Sarah looked at the child who was younger than Toby had been. "Poor darling."

"Me or the babe?" Jareth teased watching her sooth the child.

"Both." She looked at him; "You look worn out, go sit down and rest." She waved toward the throne.

"I think I will." He whispered and turned toward his throne.

Sarah looked at the baby, "Brother or sister?" she asked easily.

"Neither," Jareth leaned back to lounge in comfort.

The baby quieted down, and Sarah looked over at the King, "Neither?"

His eyes closed, he seemed peaceful. "Teen mother, just a child herself really."

"Is she in the Labyrinth?" Sarah regretted asking the instant the words left her lips.

"No."

Sarah looked down with pity at the babe in her arms. "Poor child."

One eye from the throne opened, and gazed at her. "Which one?"

"Both." Sarah said quickly. "Will she remember?"

"No, it's the one mercy I can show a mortal making such a wish." He closed his eyes again.

"And the baby?" Sarah rocked the baby into sleep.

"I have a nice family picked out for the little one. She will be well cared for and loved as if she were their own." Jareth yawned. "They will be sent for come morning."

Sarah looked over at the man reclining with his legs tossed over the arm of the throne. "Did you plan on staying up with the baby all night?"

"I sent those three incompetents to get the Mistress of our nursery." He said. "Soon as she gets here, she'll take the baby down to a nice warm bed."

Sarah nodded. "I think she's coming, if that din is any indication."

There was a soft racket coming from a corridor at the opposite end of the throne room. Jareth sat up and composed himself, Sarah continued to pace and rock. The Mistress of the Nursery was a soft spoken and tenderhearted creature. She was not human, but her appearance was hardly frightful. She bowed to the King, and then looked at Lady Sarah.

"Sarah, this is Elkie, she is a Delphine. Elkie, this is Lady Sarah, my paramour. You will show her the respect due her station." Jareth made the strange introductions.

Sarah smiled. "Hello, Elkie. I'm very pleased to meet you."

The beautiful and calm woman with bluish skin and hair bowed low to Sarah. "I am most honored to meet you, Lady Sarah." Rising she watched Sarah with the child she was to take into custody. "You are very good with children."

"That was not always true." Sarah said honestly. She extended the baby to the Delphine. "She's sleeping, but she's fretful. I'll bet she's just beginning to teeth…I would not be surprised if she has a slight temperature."

Elkie placed bluish lips to the child's brow. "Yes, she is slightly warm. I shall keep a close eye on her, my lady." She bowed again. "Good night, Sire. Lady Sarah." Turning the Delphine swept out of the throne room gracefully.

Jareth left his throne and joined Sarah, placing an arm about her shoulders. "Are you the same girl who defied me at every turn three years ago? The girl who hated being pressed to care for her own baby brother?"

"I hope I've grown since then." Sarah leaned against his shoulder. She looked at the King. "You've had a long day, you need to rest."

He nodded, smirked and teased. "And your virtue is safe…I'm too tired to chase you round furnishings."

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh, turned him and pulled him toward the stairs to the Royal apartment. "Do you ever stop?"

"No. I never do." He snickered, as he allowed her to lead him to the shared chamber. "Didymus still sleeping?"

"Yes, and now Hoggle is bunked in with him in the dinning room." Sarah giggled.

Jareth chuckled. "Oh that must be a sight." He flexed tired muscles. "Good man, Hoggle."

Sarah looked up; "You called him Hoggle!"

"I know his name," the King admitted. "I just like to get his little goat."

"That's so mean, Jareth." She admonished.

Impishly the boy king nodded. "Yes, it is." He followed Sarah into the chamber, and went to his dressing room. Emerging a short time later in his dressing gown. "Thank you, Sarah for waiting up for me."

"Get into bed." She ordered.

"Tuck me in?" He asked playfully, dropping the dressing gown and chuckling as she turned so not to see his naked body. "You're going to have to look at me eventually, woman."

"Get to bed!" she hissed. She heard the bed groan as he slid between the sheets. Turning she smoothed the blanket.

Jareth reached out, took her hand and raised it to his lips. "Good night, Sarah."

"Good night, Jareth." She quietly went to her own bed in the sitting room turned boudoir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was late in the morning when Jareth finally awoke. Sitting up he saw her standing on the balcony sipping a cup of coffee. He pulled on the dressing gown and joined her. "Have an extra one?" he asked pointing to the cup.

"Of course." She moved to the cart a servant had brought. She poured the cup and asked. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Black and sweet." He answered as he looked at his village below. Things were improving in quiet ways.

Sarah handed him the coffee. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you." He sipped his coffee with ease. "Thank you for letting me sleep in."

"It was a late night." She acknowledged. "Do you have many of them?"

"Inquisitive, precious?" He toyed with her.

The Girl nodded. "You said I had to get use to that sound."

Jareth put his cup down on the top of the balustrade rail. "It's a fact of life here. Calls come in at all times of the day. Fewer these days, but we still get them." He looked down at the village. "We still get them." His voice filled with disgust.

Sarah did not press. "What is on our agenda for today, Sire?"

"Today, the Lady Sarah will be taken on tour of the lower valley. Some of our finest farms and fields are there." He looked at her with a proud expression. "Tomorrow, it will be a visit to the Foresters, and then perhaps a visit to the mines…"

"Quite a Kingdom you have here." She said in wonder.

"It's nothing more than a giant chess board, Sarah… and we are the pieces." Jareth looked back at the village below, returning to normalcy. "Just a chess board."

Sarah placed her hand on his arm. "That's rather cynical don't you think?"

Jareth looked at the hand she had placed on his arm. She had done it without thinking, just wanting to be supportive. He placed his hand over it, "Perhaps, it is." He gave her a wane grin. "Perhaps I'm still just tired."

"We don't have to take the tour today…there's tomorrow…or the day after." She reasoned.

Jareth pulled her closer. "Resigning yourself to your new life, Sarah?" He tipped her face up ward. "Ready to take on your full duties?" He teased, yet he did not make any other move on her.

"Testing me? Want to see if I'm going to turn tail and run?" She teased back.

Jareth smiled a toothy grin. "Little Lady, the time of testing has yet to begin."

Sarah turned, still in his embrace but now she looked at the village. "I know a thing or two about Chess, Jareth."

He lowered his head, at her ear he whispered. "Then let the games begin." He smiled to himself as she giggle when his breath touched her ear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve. The conscious of the King.**

Jareth sought out the odd old man in the gardens of the Labyrinth. He knew the old one went there to reflect in the quiet. Personally, he was sure it was just a good excuse to find a place to nap. He found the old teacher snoozing under a tree. His hat glared as the King approached.

"Don't disturb him!" the hat warned, "Can't you see he's deep in thought?"

Jareth snickered. "Deep in dreams you mean."

The eyes on the bird narrowed. "Same difference! Or do you not dream now oh great King?"

The bird had always been a bit snippety, however now it bordered on being out right rude. Jareth gripped the beak, drew the face to his own and glared right back. "If you've tired of being a hat, you could be the stuffing in a pillow."

"Miaigthattlha." The bird mumbled as it tried to shake the king off.

Releasing the beak, Jareth placed a hand to his ear. "What was that?"

"I said, your mother wears combat boots!" The bird shook his head and pulled up straight.

Jareth pictured his mother, in such boots and laughed. "Now that would be a sight worth seeing." He waved the bird hat back. "Tutor, could I have a word with you?"

Old eyes opened, "If you must." He groaned. "Seeing you and," he pointed up to the hat, "have been loud enough to wake the dead."

Jareth took a seat beside the old tutor. "It's about Sarah."

"What else could it be about?" The teacher said thoughtfully. "She is making the adjustment?"

"So far." Jareth affirmed. "She makes every effort to, except one."

The old man fidgeted. "More information than this old man needs boy." He warned.

Jareth rose and paced. "I'm at a loss here, I don't know what to do, how to get her where I want her. How do I handle her?"

"Handle her? Lad, she's not a horse, she's a woman, young and untried but a woman none the less." The old man snorted.

"A horse would be much easier." Jareth mumbled.

"No a horse would be controllable, is that what you want? You want a puppet to be controlled?" The old man pulled at his whiskers.

"Yes…"he shouted, then groaned. "No…oh I don't know." He sat down again.

"I came for advice." He was nearly pouting like a spoiled child.

"Why come to me?" The odd old man asked.

"I've seen you at court…you never seem to lack feminine companionship." Jareth commented lightly. "Beside my father, you are the only man I trust."

"I'm flattered." The old man chuckled. "Your family has always been good at using flattery."

"Should I flatter her?" Jareth began. "The women at court always liked flattery."

"Sire, she is not a Fae woman." The old tutor was still correcting the student all these years later.

"No, she's not. I don't think Sarah is nearly as egotistical as the Fae women I met at court." Jareth tapped his chin. "I tried threatening her… it made her angry and very disagreeable. To cajole or plead would make me look weak… I don't want to appear weak, not to her."

Old eyes held amusement. "You sound like your father." He stood up, needing to move his old bones. "He hasn't had much success either."

"I don't want to have to resort to brut measures! But there are moments when she makes me so …" He stood up and walked after the tutor. "Tell me what to do."

"Tell her the truth." The old one stated again.

"No." Jareth was emphatic about this topic.

The odd old man glared, "Then live with the mess you've created in trying to get your powers restored."

"She wants me, I know she does." Jareth defended his position.

"I don't see why she should." The tutor grumbled. "Not after how you've treated her in her first days here."

"Treated her? What have I done? " Jareth stared with his mouth agape.

"You insulted her!" The hat leaned over the brim and screeched.

"I did no such thing." Jareth replied in shock. "I've taken very good care of her…She has fine dresses, a roof over her head, a fine feather bed.…"

The old tutor frowned, "You could have made her a state guest, but your vanity being as large as that of your father… NO! You announce to the entire Kingdom that she is your paramour, then parade her about as such." Jareth made a face and waved his hand as if it were of no consequence and turned away. "Why not just dress her as a tart and hang a sign on her that says whore?"

Jareth stopped. "No one thinks of her that way!"

"How would you know," the bird asked shaking its beak.

Shame shone on the face of the old tutor. "I taught you better!" he walked away.

Jareth thought about the arguments of tutor and bird. He stalked after the tutor. "What do I do?"

"Tell the girl the truth," He roared. "She has a right to know why you are making a mockery of the love you professed to her."

"I can't." He said. "I've told her too much as it is."

"Then use the same means your father would use. Trickery, romance, and lies." The old tutor snapped angrily. "Romance her, trick her into thinking she's safe. Lie to her to get her into your bed."

"I'm within my rights to take a mortal lover." Jareth said softly before the man could shuffle away.

"Rights or lefts, you've made a mess of it boy!" The old man shuffled away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth needed to think he needed to be somewhere no one would disturb his thoughts. There was only one place in the kingdom that was deserted. One spot that no one would venture to. Even he had not been there in three years. He closed his eyes, focused and when he opened his eyes he was standing on the grand staircase to the Crystal Ballroom he'd created for Sarah on her first visit.

It was in ruins now, had been from the moment she had shattered the illusion he had created for her. His heart ached to think of that moment. The room was still now, and nevertheless he could hear the soft music of their dance. His song to her would play softly in this room for all time. He had not realized that it would, he had just wanted to sing his feelings to her.

Jareth sat on the stair, closed his eyes and once more saw with his heart. He saw Sarah, as she had been that moment she entered the Ballroom. She was the purest, and most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Had he not already been besotted with her… It was here he told her he had fallen in love with her in Fae Song. Not just her, but he told the world! In front of witnesses, he had sung to her as she danced in his arms. She had looked like a bride. However, she was too young, too innocent to understand. The stares and gapping of the other dancers had frightened her. Moreover, the damn clock chiming reminded her of the baby. He had fled the room before she broke the fragile glass wall, destroying the dream and the room all in one movement.

She had been a child, his face turned hard, harsh and haughty. She was a child no more, and she had to pay for the insult to his…Jareth stopped, to his what, his vanity? Was the old tutor right? Was he just trying to insult her, as he had felt insulted? He could have made her a state visitor; he could have announced her as his betrothed. He should have announced to the Fae world that she had returned to take her place at his side.

She had returned, not willingly at first, but she had done the right thing and chosen to stay. Just as Jareth knew she would. She was still playing the little heroine. She had accepted his terms because it 'saved' Toby. "Same me Sarah, save me." Jareth moaned softly his heart still aching.

He nodded, the old man was right. He could not and should not expect her to fall into his arms. Not if he was going to drag her good name in the mud. "I'm a fool." He said aloud to the Crystals in the room. He had taken one of the hanging decorations and placed it in her book to get her attention. "It's too late to go back. Without my powers I cannot reorder time."

He was even sure he would if he could…or where he would reorder it to… Would he take her back to this place, the room he had made to trap her in…the room that trapped him instead? Would he take her back to that place on the ruins of the Escher room? On the other hand, would he take her back to the moment he had given her that stupid ultimatum, Toby or her. It was puzzlement and it made his head hurt, and his heartache.

The song in the air seemed to get louder, something he was not aware could happen. He began to hum the tune along with the sweet notes on the air. His song to her, his words of deep passion that even now he could not deny. He still wanted to paint her mornings of gold. Now, after watching her awaken, he wanted that more than ever. He still wanted to give her Valentine evenings, and to leave his love for her between the stars. In spited of all the trouble and the devastation, he found he still loved her. Had she not accepted her part in the trouble the Kingdom was suffering? Had she not ultimately agreed to stay and heal the wounds they had created?

His mind thought on Sarah as she was today, not a radiant child, but a lovely young woman. She had turned out just as he had thought she would, and he still wanted her. Wanted her hopes, her dreams, her words, her looks, and her sighs. He wanted Sarah. He had felt jealous of Sir Didymus when he had collapsed into her lap. She had stroked the little Knight's head so tenderly. How Jareth wanted that. Sarah was so much a part of the Kingdom, Jareth knew she would be. The Labyrinth loved her, loved her tender heart, her fire and spirit. The inhabitants of the kingdom loved her. There was not a goblin in the entire kingdom that would not lay down its soul for her.

"Cor, I've made such a mess of things." He admonished himself. "Time to face the music." He closed his eyes and sent himself back to the castle.

He saw Sarah ordering goblins about.

"You can still have a good time without the throne room looking like the junkyard!" she argued with one of the goblins. "I want this garbage hauled out!"

"You're a bossy one!" the goblin grumbled, but he did as he was bid.

Sarah turned and looked at the group that had gathered to complain near the throne. "Oh come on, if you all pitch in it will be easy."

"We like the mess. King Jareth never complained." They all said in unison.

"Clean the mess." Jareth said folding his arms over his chest as he made his presence known. "Lady Sarah is right. We've been very bad about appearances."

Wide eyes opened wider, but they all moved quickly.

Sarah smiled at him. "I wanted to surprise you."

"I am surprised." He held a hand out to her. "And pleased." He looked at his throne room. "Wild parties and free for alls get to be a bit,…well boring. It will be nice to put things here to rights. Just as your presence has begun to put the kingdom to rights."

Sarah looked around the room. "I didn't really get much time to look at this room before. Everything about the castle is so unusual. And that throne is really magnificent!"

"I like it." Jareth said teasing her. "It's very comfortable."

"You wear it well." She teased back lightly.

He looked at her, should he tell her? Should he just forget the anger, the need to get some of his own back? Should he explain to her the ramifications of her having refused him? "You're having a good time, aren't you?" He looked at the woman in wonder.

"Yes, I really am." She giggled. "I hope you don't mind me sorting though things. It just seems like things are lacking something.."

"A woman's touch." He commented softly. "Your touch." He raised her hand and kissed it. "Your touch, my Sarah." He smiled at her. "This is your home now, do what ever pleases you. Paint the thing red if you like."

"Oh now who's being silly? Paint the castle red…" she looked around the throne room. "Who ever built this castle, had an eye…I just want to make that vision visible again." She pulled away when a squabble broke out and needed a referee.

Jareth held back the words on the tip of his tongue. The conscious of the Kingwas going to be in conflict for some time to come. Still, what did a little thing like a conscious matter? He had Sarah in his house, and he would see her in his bed. Even if he had to lie to get her there he vowed. Then again, there was always brut force, primitive, but affective. His mind began to weave hundreds of ways to get the wench to his bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen. Watered down Fairy Tales.**

Two weeks had passed by briskly with many tours and a lot of activity at the Castle. The throne room had turned out to be more impressive than Sarah could have believed it would. Even the goblins that came and went were commenting on how majestic it was. They seemed to be taking more pride in it. They were actually keeping it clean. What surprised her was how the cleaning had spread from the castle to the goblin village and beyond.

"Goblins like to please." Jareth said watching the activity below his balcony.

Sarah at his side was still amazed. "Don't be surprised when the paint and white wash comes out to spruce up."

Sarah peered over at him with apprehension. "Do you mind all this?"

"No." he caressed her cheek. "It's rather nice to come home to a castle that is running smoothly." He turned away abruptly.

Sarah watched him leave the balcony. She wondered if she was suppose to follow him, or stay put. He seemed so mood for the past few days. She looked down at the village and giggled as she saw the street swept by an old goblin with a twitching mustache.

Jareth paced the bedchamber and frowned. He needed to take her away from the room, away from the castle. He needed to take her somewhere where he could begin to romance her, but where? It had to be something out of the ordinary, and without escort. The last thing he needed was Sir Didymus acting as chaperone. The little knight would never let the King get to first base, let alone score. He turned at her giggle and watched her, his girl, his mortal, his Sarah.

She came in, "Have you seen the street sweeper?" she was still laughing. "He's too funny for words. You know he sneezes every time he sweeps?"

Jareth crooked a finger and she moved closer. "Close your eyes, and say the first line of a fairy tale."

Sarah looked at him with hesitation, but did close her eyes. "Hay diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle."

Jareth's breath was at her ear. "Open your eyes." His voice was a seductive whisper.

Sarah opened her eyes; they were no longer in the bedchamber. They stood on a sunny hillside looking down at a bucolic valley. Down at the base of the hill sat a cat, a very large cat playing a fiddle. The tune he played was wickedly constructed. Field mice came dancing out of hiding places and once entranced, the cat would pounce on them and feast. Sarah laughed slightly uncomfortable but amused all the same. "Well that was gruesome." She commented lightly.

"That's how it was originally written." Jareth slid his hand round her waist. "You won't find watered down fairy tales here, my girl."

"Watered down?" she asked blinking.

"Fairy stories were told to teach lessons of life, and give warnings. Then in the Victorian age, some wanker thought they were too violent and harsh. But the time they reached you, Sarah, the were shadows of their original form." Jareth flexed his fingers and drew her closer. "What was the first lesson you learned in the Labyrinth?"

Sarah thought about standing in front of the Labyrinth gate, and the fairy that took a bite of her. "That things are not always what I think they are going to be. The little fairy looked so sweet…and then it bit me."

Jareth gave her a simpering gaze. "Well, I don't fault the fairy all that much… I'd take a bit of you too, if I had the chance."

Sarah leaned back and looked up, her face flushed. "That sounds a bit suggestive."

"Only a bit?" He teased. "I really must work on being more direct." He smiled.

Sarah looked back at the cat, which was fiddling again. "That tune is so…compelling. It even makes me want to dance."

Jareth turned her, "Dance with me, Sarah." He whispered urgently.

Sarah found looking into his eyes, mismatched jewels that they were, commanding. She moved into his arms, the music dictating moves and turns. Just as the song he had sung in that crystal ballroom had. "The music is enchanted?"

"It's not Fae song, but yes, it's enchanted. That's how he captures his meals." Jareth admitted freely. "Does it frighten you?"

"No," she whispered contentedly. "It makes me feel…I don't think there are words…" she felt her body move to the tune. "Naughty? No, make that wanton."

"Oh I'm a wanting that myself." He teased as he arced her in a graceful dip. Just then the bit of ground they were dancing on gave way and they tumbled down the hillside. Landing at the bottom in a tangle of arms and legs and peels of laughter coming from a little dog. Jareth sat up and brushed himself off, looked as Sarah and snickered.

"Well that was graceful, wasn't it?"

Sarah was still giggling and not making an effort to sit up even. "Now I know how Jill felt at the end of that tumble with Jack and the pail."

"Another white wash job done on a very sensual little yarn," Complained Jareth as he pulled dry grass out of his wild hair.

"What's sensual about going up a hill to fetch a pail of water?" Sarah asked reclined in the tall grass of the hillside.

Jareth lay on his side and placed a hand to her face. "Now really Sarah, who in their right mind is going to send a young man and a winsome girl to a well?"

"I always assumed they were brother and sister." She said flatly.

Jareth snickered. "That's even more provocative, and incenstual."

"You've a dirty mind." She accused. "Not all fairy tales were…sex motivated."

"I'll give you three," he teased. "The miller's daughter, for one. Rapunzel for two, and little red riding hood for three." He counted them off on a gloved hand. "There are more."

"Oh and I suppose you're going to tell me Snow White is a dirty story too." She snapped.

He slid his hand over her waist. "Yep." He nodded.

Frowning she rolled away from him. "Oh please!" Standing up she brushed the dried grass off her skirt. "Next thing I know, you'll be telling me the evil fairy in Sleeping Beauty had her wicked way with the prince."

"More a case of he had a wicked way with her." Jareth teased, when Sarah shot him a disturbed look, he defended. "He was a free man at the time."

"If your goal was to completely destroy all my happy childhood memories, congratulations. You've succeeded." Sarah turned her back on him.

Jareth leaned over her shoulder. "Are you going to stand there and tell me you didn't make little changes in your mind when being told the stories? That you didn't make them more… sexually interesting as you grew up?" He blew softly on her ear. "I know you're innocent, but you're not brain dead."

Fighting she lost, and the color rose to her cheeks. "No, I'm not brain dead." She admitted.

"I didn't think so." He nuzzled her. "You never struck me as the tame sort, Sarah."

Sarah giggled as his teasing and nuzzle began to tickle. "Stop that!"

"Relax," he coaxed. His arms now held her in a playful embrace. "Am I really so bad that you need to flee me?"

"You're bad enough." She teased him back.

Jareth laughed heartily. "Sarah, you little vixen!" He stepped back and held out his hand, "Walk with me."

"Oh yeah, right, little red riding hood and the wolf…out for a country stroll…" She placed her hand in his.

"That is a twisted tale that got really white washed to the point of not even resembling itself." Jareth chortled. "It's the kind of tale one tells in bed to a very naughty girl."

"You're doing that on purpose! " the girl accused as she walked at his side. "You're baiting me! Trying to get me to ask about things that are…."

"I don't know how you can accuse me of such things." He teased trying to look innocent. "I'm just stating facts. I can't help it if you have a dirty mind."

"I do not!" she cried out.

"Do so." He teased.

"Oh why do I bother arguing with you?" she asked aloud.

"Because you enjoy it." He sighed happily. "Don't you?"

"Yes." She giggled. "I guess I do. You sort of grow on one, like…mold."

Jareth paused, "Mold?"

"Yeah, mold." She was pleased with herself.

He pulled her along the lane. "Mold, indeed."

Sarah laughed, thinking for once she had gotten the better of him. "Where are we going?"

"No where fast." He teased. "I just wanted to spend some time with you…alone…without the ever watchful eye of your faithful guard dog."

"You appointed him!" she reminded the King.

"Don't remind me." Jareth moaned. "I didn't think he'd be so fastidious. I tend to forget what a prude he can be. If I get one more lecture on the code I'll scream."

Sarah looked around the landscape. "Where in the Kingdom are we?"

"We are in the old northern sector, near our upper most border." Jareth said.

"That's a long way," Sarah smiled. "Are your powers getting stronger?"

"Some." He admitted. "I'm able to transport more than just my self. However." He moved his hand and drew the crystal from thin air. "This is still the only one I can make appear."

"Well, in time…" Sarah was being supportive.

"Yes, Sarah. In time." He agreed. "I forgot how quiet and pretty it is here." He changed the subject easily. She nodded. They walked side by side for a long time. "Ready to go home?" he asked quietly.

"Home…"Sarah sighed, "Yes, Sire. I'm ready."

Jareth held tight to her hand, the world around them blurred, and then they were back in the castle. Jareth returned them to the throne room, instead of the bedchamber. "Welcome home, my Lady." He released her hand moving to sit in the throne. He looked around at the improved Throne room. Her doing, as were so many things. "Sit with me."

Sarah took a seat on the stair below the throne. "You approve?"

"Most definitely." He lounged in the throne and draped his arm over Sarah.

"Jareth," she was thoughtful and careful in her words. "Were you serious out there, about the white wash on fairy tales?"

Snaking over the edge of the throne so his head was nest to hers, he whispered. "Very," he leaned closer and breathed."Want a bed time story, little girl?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen. In between light and dark in the Underground.**

Sarah saw peripherally the licentious broad smile on the face moving closer to hers. "You're a dirty old man." She teased. 

He let the arm draped over her slid down, lazily. "Yes," his voice was languid, "I am."

Sarah laughed not feeling nearly as threatened, as she should. "It wasn't a compliment!"

"Truth is truth, and what is said, is said." He teased back.

"There you are," a roaring little voice came from the stairs. "Where have you two been?" Sir Didymus stalked into the throne room as if he had caught two naughty children. "What do you two have you to say for yourselves?"

Jareth looked at the Knight fuming at them. "We paid a little visit to the cat with the fiddle." He said deciding truth was easier than fostering a lie. Besides, it sounded so innocent he thought.

Throwing down his plumed hat and stomping on it, he glared at the King. "Sire! You know protocol! I am to accompany Lady Sarah on all jaunts outside the castle walls." He growled through clenched teeth. "How am I to protect her if I'm not at her side."

"I was there." Jareth swung his feet down. "I would never allow anything to happen to Sarah."

Picking up his smashed and stomped hat, the little knight pointed to the king and warned. "I will not tolerate you toying with her."

"Of course not." Jareth waited until the knight was out of earshot. "That's why I didn't invite him."

"You shouldn't tease him," Sarah whispered. "He's very sweet and diligent."

"Too diligent sometimes, precious." He complained.

Sarah shifted on the stair, looking up at the King. "Why do you call me that? Precious? You've addressed me by that a few times now."

"Human companions are considered a very precious commodity." Jareth reached down to pull her on to his lap. "Fae females don't have the capability to…breed as freely as other races. Long ago it was discovered how well Fae men and mortal women…"

"Oh." She gulped quietly.

"You are precious to me for more than just that reason, Sarah. You have a vivid sense of magic. A soul full of fantasy." He caressed her face. "And a forgiving heart."

"Not always, Sire." She whispered. "Not always."

Still caressing her face, he gave her a soft smile. "Often enough precious."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sir Didymus joined the King and Sarah for dinner by invitation. Jareth extended the olive branch in hopes of stemming off a donnybrook. Sir Didymus was cool to both King and the girl during the meal.

Sarah watched him when the Knight excused himself after the meal. "He's really angry with us."

"It would seem so." Jareth contemplating what to do agreed.

Sarah shook her head; "I've never known him to be so…upset."

Jareth paced. "He's got his pride, and I did rather stomp on it."

"Well do something!"

The Goblin King frowned. "Such as?"

"I don't know." Sarah admitted. "He's such a dear, and I can't endure him being angry with me."

"It's more me he's miffed with." Jareth said trying to take the heat.

The girl knew better. "It's both of us!"

She was right of course, and Jareth knew it. He also knew that the little knight would not allow them to placate him. "We will have to weather this storm, I fear Sarah."

The girl wandered out to the balcony looked out on the kingdom. "Why is he so angry? He knows for all intents and purposes I'm … your property."

Jareth had followed her to the balcony, turned her to face him. "You are not my property. You are my …." He drew back, seeing surprise on the girl's features. "You belong to me, yes… but you are not property."

"Thank you." She said almost cheerily.

Jareth rested his back on the balustrade. "Women find the strangest things to take comfort in." He said crossing his arms.

Sarah nodded. "Yes we do."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth excused himself to go finish something in the royal study. He had come up with excuses almost every evening when the hour grew late. He would send Sarah off to her little bed in the makeshift boudoir, and wait until she was sleeping to go to bed himself. Sarah gave no indication that she knew what he was doing.

She sat quietly as Millie took the brush to her hair. "Millie?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"What do they say about me in the Village?" Her voice was soft, and reflective.

"That you have come to help the King bring the Kingdom back." Millie said factually. "What else should they say?"

"I mean what do they say about me… what do they call me?" Sarah was not even sure she really wanted to know.

Millie stopped brushing. "They call you the King's lady, his mortal girl, his pretty."

Sarah looked at the eyes of the goblin in the mirror. "Is that all?"

Millie began brushing. "We are goblins, Lady Sarah. We do not throw names about like Fae or Humans. We understand things that you so called smarter races do not think we do. We also see things with out the vanity you drape yourselves in."

"That must be very comforting." Sarah quipped.

"Yes, it is." Millie placed the brush down and put her hands on the back of the chair. "Goblins enjoy life because we don't pretend to be anything but what we are."

"Am I pretending to be something I'm not?" Sarah asked.

"No, you're pretending not to be what you are…"Millie corrected the girl.

Sarah giggled. "Millie, I'm not pretending…"

Millie crossed her little spindly goblin arms, making a face. "Oh save your breath! You and him pretending will get you no where. He is trying to be…courtly and you are trying to deny what is in your heart. Better, you were both born goblins! There'd be an end to this silliness." She looked disgusted, and walked away from Sarah. "You're bed is turned down, good night Lady Sarah."

Sarah looked in the mirror, "Good night Millie."

There was a comfort zone in the bed, a nice little pocket that held her and made her feel safe. She closed her eyes and let sleep lull her away from the waking world. In a drift of color and sound, she found herself. Billowy clouds seemed to flow past her, as she walked though a familiar room. There was music, soothing and enticing all at the same moment. Slowly she found herself wanting to dance to the music. She could feel her bare feet on the smooth floor, as she moved waltz-like to the sounds. Then came the darkness, like a black cloud, from one end of the room. It seeped in the large gaping hole in the wall of the room. Sarah backed away from it, fearing its very touch. She franticly looked around the room, knowing she was alone and could not defend herself. Movement told her she was not alone. Looking, she saw him she saw Jareth, standing alone. He looked a resplendent figure, upright and blond. He was in a midnight blue frock coat, diamante at the neck, shoulders, and cuffs, looking as he had that night in the Crystal Ballroom. It appeared he was looking for someone, waiting for them. Sarah stood still, watching him, as he had watched her that night. The game of hide and go seek in reverse.

The movement of the darkness drew her attention. It was coming closer, closer to the unaware King. Sarah screamed out his name.

"Jareth!" she sat up screaming.

Jareth was entering the chamber when he heard her screaming out his name in the most fearful tone that he had ever heard a human use. Swiftly he moved to her side, finding her running from the bed he caught her in his arms and held her close. Guards rushed in, including Sir Didymus. The King was trying to comfort her.

"What is it, Sire?" Sir Didymus asked seeing the girl still panicked.

"A nightmare…Sarah has had them for years." Jareth stroked her and kissed her head. "It's alright, my precious. I'm here."

Sir Didymus ushered the other guards out; moving to the King's side and whispered. "No nightmare alone can cause this kind of reaction."

Sarah was shivering uncontrollably. "I have two kinds of nightmares…. The ordinary scare ya ones… and what my Granny calls… 'The telling dreams'." She clung to the King refusing to move.

"I should have know." Jareth exhaled. "She's a Clairvoyant. It must run in her family. Didymus, get her a glass of claret." He rubbed his hands up her arm to get the heat back to the surface of her skin. "What did you see?"

"I was in a room, and there were soft clouds and music… such sweet music…your song. Soft on the air, but no voice. I wanted to dance, and as I began to move…darkness came in the gaping hole… You were there…looking for someone, waiting…and then the darkness moved to overtake you…. I ….I screamed." She buried her face in the soft ruffles of his poet's shirt.

Didymus handed the soft colored liquor to the girl. "What does it mean, Sire?"

The Fae king frowned. "It means Sarah and I need to be very careful. Danger is coming that could harm us all." He urged the girl to sip her claret until the glass drained.

"Didymus, go to bed. I want you fresh eyed and bushy tailed to watch over Sarah. Good night."

The little Knight bowed and bid them good night.

Jareth relieved Sarah of the wineglass. "You should get back in bed, Sarah."

Sarah looked toward the sitting room, "Not in there, I can't." She looked up at Jareth. "May I stay…with you?"

"Of course." Leading her to the big carved bed, he pulled the coverlet back to settle her in the bed. It was not exactly what he'd planned, nor expected to happen. He walked to the side of the bed he was use to, and crawled on to the top of the coverlet. Settling in, or so he thought.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" she asked in a quiet manner, facing away from him.

"What?" He looked at her and wondered if it was the wine talking.

"Get changed…" she muttered. "You can't be comfortable like that."

"Sarah." His voice was trying to remain reasonable. "If I get changed…." He paused.

"This is your bed…you should get changed." She sighed. "Go on."

Jareth raised a brow, but felt arguing or trying to reason with her was hopeless. Rolling out of the bed, he trotted off to the dressing room. He leaned on the carved armoire, His powers were stronger, and he could easily snap a finger and change. He chose instead to disrobe manually. He was biding his time, thinking the girl would fall back asleep before he returned to the bed. He pulled on his dressing gown and felt slightly nervous. Her breathing was soft, and regular and he felt sure she was asleep.

Gently he climbed beneath the covers so as not to disturb her.

"Talk to me." She whispered.

"Sarah, it's late." He reasoned.

"Please." Her voice was alluring. "Talk to me."

He thought about the hundreds of occurrences that had happened in the Kingdom since her return. Things far removed from her bad dream and any threat to her. "The gardens are turning out nice. Hoggle is doing a remarkable job of bringing my drawings to life."

"Come closer." She whispered.

"Sarah…"

"Please." She beckoned.

Jareth cleared his throat, rolled to his side and moved closer leaving a wide gap between them. He placed a arm over her, "Is that better?"

Sarah turned over, faced him and moved closer. "Yes. That's better."

Jareth felt oddly at a disadvantage, when her hand brushed against his skin he nearly jumped out of the bed. "Sarah…" He gulped softly. "I'm not in a habit of dressing to sleep," he warned.

Her hand moved in a slow and deliberate pattern, smoothly dancing over his hipline. "You said I'd have to look sometime." Her voice was a breathy whisper.

"Sarah, you have had a bad fright, and that's just the wine talking…" He restrained himself as her hand continued to sweep over him.

"Is it?" Sarah moved closer, moving her hand to the small of his back. "You're skin is as soft as silk." She leaned closer and kissed his collarbone.

"Woman, if you keep this up, I will have no…recourse but to join you." He warned.

Sarah did not move away, rather she continued touching him with gentle hands. "I thought you wanted me… here I am…"

Jareth looked at her face in the dim light of the room. "Sarah, I am not a saint." His resolve was weakening.

"I'm not looking for a saint." She took his hand and placed it on her waist. Her lips moved over his skin with scorching little kisses. "Touch me, Jareth."

Resolve dissolved into submission, his hand moved firmly up her side, to cup her breast. "If I start, I won't stop." He gave the last warning firmly, passion husky in his voice.

Sarah took a deep breath as his hand gently but firmly took hold of her breast. "Don't stop."

The hand began to massage the soft pliable mound under its grip. Jareth's mouth sought hers; his tongue found entry and slid over hers. She mewed, as he tasted her deeply. To his surprise and delight, she sat up, pulled the French linen gown over her head and tossed it to the end of the bed. Jareth sat up as well explored her with open hands and tender kisses. Thrilling to the exploration she administered to him. He pulled her body to his, letting her feel the length of him against her. "You precious thing." He whispered hoarsely into her ear, kissing her throat. He pushed her back into the pillows, let his kisses cover her working down to her abdomen, and then moving lower. He wanted to make the moment last, wanted her to feel every sensation. Mismatched eyes looked up to seek hers. "I've wanted to taste your heat for so long." He moaned.

Sarah nodded her consent as her eyes closed in content. "Yes…please…"

Jareth knew Sarah was an innocent. He had been keeping watch on her from long before the time of their first physical meeting. He watched her after the rejection, and her return to her above world life. He moved cautiously, knowing her expectations and fears could sabotage the moment. He on the other hand was no novice to the ways of passion. He'd had learned the ways of pleasure long ago. "I won't hurt you." He promised.

"I know…" she whispered. "I've always known."

His first taste of her heat nearly undid him. He shuddered like a virgin as he slid his tongue over her. The warm rush of her first release greeted him. Her hips raised up, giving him more room. His hands cupped her derrière as he lapped at her, as a cat would cream. He breathing became ragged, and he was quickly losing his control. He pulled his head up, wiped his mouth on his hand. Changing position, Jareth slid into her in one swift unannounced movement that sealed them together. Sarah let out a soft cry, as her arms wound over him. Her legs moved to hold him closer. He looked down at her face, and could not find words.

Sarah felt her breath coming in quick little bursts. "Don't stop."

Jareth moved with long slow motions. Each thrust just a little deeper, until he was buried within her. "oh, my precious." He moaned as he began his rhythm. "My well of solace."

Later, when spent, Jareth whispered softly. "Sarah, I don't want you to have regrets…"

"I have none." She said as her head lay on his chest.

He stroked her arm. "I know that you were upset, I want you to understand I will protect you from any danger. I always would, and will."

Sarah raised herself on an elbow, a quizzical look in her eyes. "I'm in no danger." She said calmly. "You are."

Jareth sat up and frowned, "What?" his voice harsh.

Sarah pushed him back against the mattress. "Be still," she teased as her hands swept over him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen. Beware of gifts from men with ambitious daughters.**

Awakening, Jareth opened his eyes, and smiled. Sarah was still sleeping quietly at his side. He wrapped his arm over her, spooning in and feeling completely satiated. Every fiber of his being felt fully awakened. She had surprised him, with the depths of her passion. Such ardor for one not experienced. He was in the habit of being in control, yet last night he had bowed to her. Given her the authority and became the submissive. His reward was a grin that would take months to wipe off his handsome face. He listened to her sleeping, his Sarah. His green-eyed vixen, who had led him a merry chase, was now his beloved.

Sarah could feel him stir, she glanced over her shoulder, "Is it morning?" she yawned.

"The sun is up." He began to nibble on her ear. "Good morning, my lady."

Sarah giggled. "Good morning, Sire."

Jareth sat up. "I feel like I could rule the world today."

"If that's a compliment, I'll take it." She pulled the coverlet modestly over her bosom.

"Had I realized that you were going to become so voracious a woman…" He began as he rolled out of the bed.

"Voracious?" Sarah laughed. "Oh really?"

Jareth stood naked in the light of day before her. "No more maidenly bushes or hiding?"

Sarah tossed a pillow at him. "Jareth, I've always appreciated your physique. Now put it away before one of the goblins gets silly ideas."

He pulled on his dressing gown, "Silly girl." He teased. "Join me in the shower?"

"Why not." She pulled her robe on and placed her hand in his. "I guess you can turn that room back into a sitting room now." She waved a hand at her boudoir.

Gathering her into his arms, he kissed her temple. "What changed your mind, not that bad dream I hope."

Sarah looked at him, "No, don't be silly. A premonition of doom is hardly enough to propel me into any one's arms. It was something Millie said, actually."

"Really? What bit of insightful information did she give you?" Jareth teased leading her toward the bath.

"She said it would have been better, if we both had been born goblins! That we were pretending to be something we were not…" Sarah looked at him with a gentle gaze. "She said goblins are happy because they don't cloak themselves in vanity. They know what they are, and accept it."

"I really must give her a raise." He commented. "So, Sarah, what are you?"

"I'm the girl who beat the Labyrinth." She walked ahead of him and he gave her backside a swat.

"Yes you are!" he agreed.

She giggled. "I think today is going to be a very good day."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth stood in the garden inspecting the work Hoggle had done on making the changes the King wanted. "This is amazing!" He said with a smile. "Well done…hog…"The king looked at the dwarf. "Hoggle."

The dwarf looked up and blinked. "Thank you…sire." He mouthed to Sarah. 'He said my name!'

Sarah looked at the transformed garden. "Wow!"

Goblins darted in and out, playing in the sculptures that Jareth had placed in the garden. Jareth patted his servant on the back. "Really god work, old man."

Sir Didymus stood at Sarah's side; he was still nursing his wounded ego. He sniffed and twitched his mustache. "Very nice."

Sarah placed a hand to his shoulder. "You know I'd never do anything to usurp your position. Won't you please forgive us?"

With an air of authority, he said. "For you my lady, of course." He glared at Jareth then softened. "Him too."

Sarah bent over and kissed his brow. Having made her amends, she took her place beside the King.

Hoggle handed the King a list of places in the Labyrinth that needed tending to. "And I could use help with the new plantings."

"Staff yourself with garden gnomes, Hoggle." Jareth said as he read over the list. "Keep records and give them to the steward, he'll see that everyone is paid."

Sarah sat in the grass and watched the goblins play. Millie had been right. They were a happy lot. They knew who and what they were, and made no pretences.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Looking over the shoulder of the King seated as his desk, Sarah read the list of places in the Labyrinth that were fully restored and what needed tending to. "All this was caused by us?"

"'Fraid so, precious." The King jotted down margin notes. "However, things are coming back together, and the outside world has chosen not to take notice of us. Thank the Gods."

"You must have made an wonderful impression on the Fae community even without my help." Sarah slid a hand over his shoulder. "What's this? This list of names?"

His hand went over hers. "Residents who need to be contacted from time to time."

"And this?"

"That is a list of neighboring kingdoms and monarchs I need to have trade with." He looked at her with a smile. "Taking up politics?"

"No, darlin' I'll leave playing king to you. Me, I'd rather play with the goblins." Her voice got husky.

"Me too, alas, sometimes I have to play king." He pushed the paper work out of his way. "Right now, I'd like to play with you." He pulled her into his lap.

"We've work to do." She admonished playfully.

"When was the last time you took a stroll in the Labyrinth?" he asked looking at her with a crooked grin.

'Moe, Larry and Curly' came trouncing in. "Sire." They called together.

Sarah buried her face in Jareth's shoulder, as her giggles would not subside. "What is it?" he asked.

"There's a delivery at the throne room." 'Moe' said, his eyes shifting back and forth. "It comes from that Falconer who wants to be part of the court."

Jareth went very still. "OH him."

Sarah stopped giggling. "What Falconer?" The hair on the back of her neck stood straight up.

The King of the Goblins looked at his companion. "Sarah, you've just gone pale."

"What Falconer?"

"His name is Liam Bradencox, he is not a high borne Fae." Jareth began. "He has lived on the hills on our border for some time. He was married to a the second daughter of a nobleman of High Fae Blood… I heard that she'd left him." He ran a hand over her brow. "Precious, are you getting something?"

She nodded, "A head ache…" She hopped his lap. "We'd best go see this delivery."

Jareth turned to 'Moe', "Call out the guards!" He flicked his wrist and he was dressed in battle gear. "Just in case."

Sarah looked down at her day dress. "What about me?"

The king patted her cheek. "We want the world to think you helpless pet."

"Great." She followed behind him as they marched from his study to the throne room. "I get to play the helpless maiden."

Jareth stopped before entering the throne room. "No woman, maiden or maid, in my estimation is really helpless."

Squinting up her nose, Sarah giggled. "True, true."

Squads of goblins gathered round the huge box that now sat in the throne room. Some sniffed, others scratched their heads, and still others glared at it. Even Jareth looked as if he wanted no part of this "gift". 'Moe', moved toward the box and took the tag off it, handing the paper over to his King.

"Bradencox says this is a offering in honor of my upcoming anniversary of ascending the throne." He crumpled the tag and tossed it. "I'm half tempted to just send it back to him, the status-seeker snob."

Sarah shook her head, "Let's not offend anyone just yet."

Jareth glanced her way, thought over her words and nodded. "Alright, let's open it." He took a step back and waved his hand, the box fell open to reveal a miniature replica of the castle. He looked like he was going to choke. "Get this thing out of my sight!"

Sarah followed him as he fled up to the Escher room. "What, what was that?"

"A bonding gift. In side the castle are gifts of tribute." He spat. "He's offering me his daughter."

"Oh." Sarah sat on a stair. "You don't want her, do you?"

Jareth sat on the stair across from her. "Not in a million years." He rested his elbows on his thighs, and his chin in his hands. "I already have a bride in mind, and it is NOT her."

The girl sitting across from him paled. "I see."

Jareth looked at her, "I am so sick of having someone's daughter dangled under my nose. Or dressed up like some beauty pageant queen for my approval. They all think that will attract me. As if my life were a dog and pony show."

"I take it this is not the first "offering" made to you." Sarah whispered.

"Hardly." He snapped. "When everyone in the Fae community thought I was just going to be a little king of the a little no importance kingdom…They left me alone… Now, they are coming out of the woodwork. All because someone mentioned I am a candidate for a Higher throne."

"Do you have to accept the gift? Can you send it back?" Sarah leaned back on her elbows on the stairs behind her. "What's the protocol? Simply returning the gift with a polite "thanks, no thanks" note?"

Jareth buried his face in his gloved hands. "By law, since I opened the gift, even though it was said to be a anniversary gift… I have to allow them to come before me…I have to allow the man to make his case. I have to appear to entertain the offer."

Frowning Sarah shook her head, "Even though you're not interested?"

"Fae protocol and court politics, precious" Jareth sighed.

"That sucks." Sarah stated.

"I agree." Jareth frowned. "It sucks."

Sarah stood up and began pacing the landing. "How soon do we have to entertain this 'candidate'?"

"Within a fortnight, why?" He looked at her pace.

"Do you think she's aware you've just recently took a paramour?" Sarah asked.

"I doubt it, it's not common knowledge out side our own kingdom as of yet." He answered.

Sarah paced, "So they don't know about me, and they most likely don't know about your powers being…in hibernation." She was trying to be polite. "And we have only fourteen days in which to prepare." She looked at Jareth. "You have books on court protocol in your library?"

"Should be, why?" He watched her pace.

"Let's just say, for now, I want things to look like we're going by the book." She stopped pacing. "Let's go look up the exact letter of the protocol."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen. Courting favor.**

Liam Bradencox threw himself into a heavy braced chair at the breakfast table and barked an order for coffee. He ripped his gloves off and flung them aside. He was in a foul humor.

He was not a morning person, and his servants knew it well. All of them stayed clear of him until he had had his morning coffee. In his estimation, the only reason to rise from bed early was to go hunting. If he came back from a mornings jaunt empty handed, there was hell to pay. Today there was hell to pay. 

Seeing Liam for the first time; one would be tempted to turn tail, run the other direction. He was a big brute of a man, barrel chested, and sturdy. His face was florid and usually scowling. His eyes were the color of chestnuts, and heavily browed. His lips, drawn thin in a scowl barely hid teeth that looked sharp enough to rip though bone. His hair was always ragged looking and oily, the color defied description. He dressed himself in rich heavy fabrics in dark and somber colors. One was not sure what time period he was trying to represent.

His residence was styled after a hunting lodge in the English countryside. How he had obtained his wealth was anyone's guess, and few worried about it. He was not considered part of the social elite. What status he had come by had been though his marriage. Even that had not guaranteed him access to the hierarchy. He soured over the years, not that he was in a good disposition to begin with. There was only one thing in life he was proud of, that was his daughter, Toria.

Toria Bradencox had been born into privilege thanks to her mother's noble birth. Still, she was more like her father than her gracious mother. There was a nasty side to Toria, one she did not even make pretence at hiding. She enjoyed making life difficult for everyone around her. Watching them suffer gave her a feeling of power and satisfaction. Her father often praised her when she succeeded in making someone's life hell.

Father and daughter shared common interests, such as a lust for blood. When Toria made her first transformation into a hawk, her father was overjoyed to take her hunting and watch her rip the prey to shreds. His falconer's glove stained with the blood off her talons.

It had been on the insistence of Toria's mother that she had been sent into the world of mortals to be schooled. Gina Bradencox had thought it would give her daughter a better sense of the world. All it did was give her new victims.

Now Toria was back home, and it was probably for good. She'd been asked quietly to leave several schools, and expelled from a few others. She made no excuses for her behavior, despite her mother's questioning. AS far as Toria was concerned, she was what she was and the world of mortals bored her to tears, since she was expected to conform to their rules. Her father rejoiced at her return, and promised to lay a kingdom at her feet.

Gina was not a part of the family equation. She'd long since stopped sharing her husband's bed, or life, and lived the existence of a prisoner in her own rooms. She would have liked to believe it was Liam who kept their daughter from her, but deep in her heart, she knew the truth. Toria was her father's daughter, in every way.

Liam was on his second cup of coffee when Toria joined him. "I told you to wait for me." She snapped taking a seat. "You came home empty handed, didn't you?"

"I was hunting a different prey this morning daughter." He informed her snidely. "I've sent a offering token to our neighbor, King Jareth."

Toria pursed her lips, "Don't tell me you were expecting an instantaneous answer, Father."

"At least an acknowledgment!" he spat.

Toria sat back as a servant poured her coffee; she detested discussing business in front of staff. "Have I ever met King Jareth?"

Liam grimaced, "No, your mother refused to get us entry into his court. She would not even offer an invitation for him to come here."

The mention of her mother angered her nearly as much as it did her father. "Worthless dolly." She snarled. "Tell me about this king."

Thin lips spread into an ugly grin. "King Jareth is young to be ruling an entire kingdom without an overseer. He has been the Goblin King for nearly six hundred years. He's very handsome I've been informed. It's said he has a deeply cruel heart. He is out of favor in the High King's court, which is why he was exiled here. To keep him out of trouble and out of the High Queen's hair. I'm told he is a good hunter, and a fine horsemen."

"That's something at least." Toria pondered. "What do you know of his kingdom? Is he wealthy, does he have many servants?"

Liam nodded. "He has a fine castle. I'm told it has many interesting features. He is known to be very wealthy, and his kingdom abundant and very productive." He pushed his coffee cup away, spilling the contents on the table linen.

The young woman rose to her feet and walked to the windows looking at the hillside her father's house set upon. "How is it he has not been…engaged as of yet?"

Liam followed her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Just recently a friend I made in the High King's court informed me that the subject of marrying the lad off has come up."

Toria smiled at her father over her shoulder. "Getting your bid in early, Father?"

"Of course," Liam smiled back. "I promised you a Kingdom." He reminded her with a gentle tone he reserved for her alone. "I hear, though channels that the boy is being groomed to become High King of the Underground Kingdoms. Marriage would make you a powerful woman, with more than one Kingdom to use as hunting grounds, my dear."

"And what a diversity of prey," she said licking her lips.

"Thirsty for blood, my dear?" His eyes lit up with the fire of killing. "We could make a trip out to the fields today…perhaps get a little something to bloody your talons."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gina watched from her salon window as the father and daughter rode out. She kept out of the window, not wishing to be seen.

"Mistress," her personal servant Phillip bowed. "They have gone to the hills to hunt."

"Yes, Phillip, so I see." Gina Bradencox was still a beauty among the Fae. Her features were still soft and feminine, her voice like honey. "When did Miss Toria arrive?"

"Yesterday, Madame."

The Fae woman frowned, "Was she requested to leave yet another school?"

"I believe so." The servant stated.

Shaking her head, Gina moved away from the window. "Well I guess that's the end of my trying to influence her. She will never agree to try another school."

Phillip had been in the employ of the mistress of the house for many years. He had been one of the servants who'd come with her from her father's house, and was the only one who had remained. "You did the best you could, Madame. It is hard to influence while she is so tied to her father's thinking."

"That a child of mine could be as cruel…" she sighed rubbing her brow. "Well, I guess it's water under the bridge now." She pointed to the window. "What are they hatching? I can feel the plotting even locked up in these rooms."

"I'm told the master sent a bonding tribute to King Jareth." Phillip stated.

"Poor Jareth." Sighed Gina.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liam watched with pride as his daughter transformed from an aristocratic woman to the noble bird. Her hawk form was elegant, and deadly. He adored watching her in flight. It gave him great pleasure to watch, as she would hunt down prey and bloody herself. Today it was rabbits on the hillside. Although they preferred hunting early in the day, they were pleased with the kill. Toria had brought back nearly a dozen of the creatures before she transformed back into a woman, licking blood from her nails.

Liam leaned forward in his saddle. "Oh that your mother were more like you, my girl." He praised.

"Mother is too prim, too proper." Toria criticized the other woman. "Not nearly savage enough. I've never understood what you saw in her."

"Were I not your father…" He eyed his daughter with appreciation.

"Let us hope that this King Jareth is half the man you are father." Toria looked at the kingdom of the Goblins. "Or he will meet with a nasty end."

Liam snickered. "Before you go plotting the man's demise, let us snare the rabbit."

Toria nodded. "Aye, let us do just that."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gina sat in her garden; it had been years since she had practiced any of her Fae arts. She had felt no need to. Now, with her daughter and husband plotting she felt it might do her good to keep a hand in. The garden had a large reflective pool; she moved her hand over it and whispered softly. "Reveal." She felt the magic stir instantly, surprisingly it felt good.

The waters darkened, and she was looking at her husband and daughter on the hillside. She heard the conversation, and veiled threat. She also heard the words of criticism from her daughter, and her husbands disgusting lusting comments. She waved her hand again and the pool returned to its normal state. Gina paced, pondering what action to take. They would never suspect her of anything; they felt she was of no consequence.

Gina held the amulet she always wore, making her decision. She would not try to warn the Goblin King. She would however send word to the High King that his scion was in danger. It was the least she could do, and after all a duty. She still had vowed ties to the High King, and would honor them. Making sure she was unobserved, she drew a crystal from the air, it something she had not done in a long time. It was fragile and she was careful as she placed her message to the High King within the orb. "Go," she commanded with a regal bearing. "Seek the High King, where ever he may be. Go to him alone."

She watched as the bubble floated into the air, becoming invisible to the naked eye. She smiled her duty to the Seelie Court achieved. 'Think me of no consequence, do you?' she thought. 'Think again, husband mine.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liam had turned over the catch to the steward, and promised a fine rabbit stew would be served for dinner. Liam went to his personal office, pleased that Toria chose to join him. She watched over his shoulder as he went over the account books for the household. It pleased him that she took an interest in the workings of their holdings.

A tapping at the office door drew his attention. "Enter." He ordered.

Hardgrove, the steward entered and bowed. "A courier has delivered this sir." He brought an official looking envelope to the master of the house.

Liam looked; it carried the Goblin seal. "Ah, at last." He frowned at Hardgrove. "Dismissed." He waved the man off. When they were alone again, he winked at his daughter. "It's from King Jareth."

"That was quick." Toria frowned. "Perhaps too quick."

Liam shook his head; "He didn't return the gift. Let us see what the great king has to say." He opened the letter, and read past the usual salutations. "We are invited to present ourselves to his majesty at court." He smiled. "It's a foot in the door."

"You got us the foot in, Father." She kissed her father's cheek. "Now I shall do my part."

Her father looked at her with admiration. "What real man could resist a woman of your beauty and depth?" He growled affectionately. "We must prepare for our visit to the King. You must have a ball gown, and a magnificent entry gown."

"No father, not a gown for my entrance. I have something far more stirring in mind." Toria simpered. "He is likely tired of seeing fragile waifs… let us show him a real woman." She turned to leave the office. "I shall have the dress maker in my chambers, and you best hope she pleases me."

"Dressmakers are replaceable." He said as she exited. He rang for a maid. When the girl entered, he beckoned her forward. "Appease me." He ordered. The fearful maid came to where he sat, and began to undress for him. Tears forming in her eyes, but she knew better than to refuse. She bore a scar on her back from her last refusal. Roughly, he took hold of her. When she yelped, he laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen. Do you play chess?**

Oberon had been listening to the two learned men discuss Shakespeare's impact on modern society when he became aware of the orb. With quiet grace he exited the lecture hall at Oxford, and went to the campus green. Finding a place that was not easily viewed he held out his hand. The orb landed, and the communication from Gina appeared on a parchment. Oberon recognized the seal; he smiled a wistful smile. He had been rather fond of the young woman at one time. She had caught his eye for a time, and he had even flirted with the idea of taking her as a paramour. It had disappointed him that she declined that offer. Still he held no ill will toward her. Opening the parchment he read her words and frowned.

Leaving Oxford and his pursuits did not please him. Returning home to squash any uprising also did not please him. He set his jaw, ground his clenched teeth and left the English countryside. The world of man fell away and he was once more on the mystical isle of Avalon. Trumpets thundered to announce the presence of the High King of the Fae and Fairy Realm. He stormed his way to his throne and glared at all in the room, not one missed his demeanor.

"Who among you has been playing fast and loose with the politics of Court?" He bellowed angrily.

His Queen entered the throne room, seeing his displeasure she moved quietly to her throne. "Welcome home, husband." She said respectfully.

He ignored her; "I take a little time for myself to follow academic studies…"

His queen looked at him with mild surprise. "Dear, you've been gone a hundred years." She admonished lightly. "Hardly a little time."

"From whose perspective, wife?" he asked still tersely. He looked at the court. "Someone here has been discussing the possible marriages of my heirs."

Titania also frowned. "If this is true…"

An elderly courtier bowed and cleared his throat. "Sire, I fear I may be to blame."

"You, Poladorus? How so?" Oberon leaned on his elbow.

The old Fae shrugged. "I was going over the kingdom charts and noted to a companion, whom I have no wish to get into trouble here," He explained softly. "I mentioned that your Goblin King is of a marriageable status and wondered if you'd considered a wife for him."

Poladorus was aging, thought Oberon, and perhaps not as careful as he should be. "What possessed you to discuss Jareth?" The Fae High King stood up. "What else did you speculate on ?"

Poladorus was shame faced. "I think I may have suggested that he is being groomed for…a higher…station, Sire."

Titania placed a hand, comforting on her husband's arm. "Are you planning on moving the lad up a notch?"

"I'd not given it much thought for a time." Oberon admitted, "He seemed quite content to be the gatherer of the unwanted, and King of the Goblins." He looked around the court chamber; "I must ponder this dilemma, my wife…walk with me."

Poladorus shuffled off, feeling he was going to hear more from the King on this subject later.

Oberon and his wife walked quietly in their private garden. She let him take the lead, and she awaited his words as well. After a time, he motioned her to sit beside a waterfall. He handed her the parchment, standing quietly as she read.

"Gina Bradencox?" she looked up at her husband with an inquiry in her eyes.

"She was Gina Theams. Lord Randal's girl." Oberon said, knowing his wife would recognize the woman.

"Oh… the little girl you fancied." Titania schooled face and voice. "It was kind of her to alert you."

"I've not seen her since she declined my offer, Titania." He stated, knowing he did not have to. "Her father married her off to a Falconer. From what I understand they live on the border of the Goblin Kingdom."

"To go against husband and daughter to warn you…" The High Queen was clearly pained. "Shows where her true allegiance lies, Sire."

Oberon took a seat beside her, "It's not like we were still involved."

"You must have cared for her a great deal." Titania watched his face.

"I did…perhaps I still do." He took her hand in his. "That does not diminish what we have, good wife."

She pursed her lips. "We've both had outside…interests from time to time. Yet, we weather the storms." She took his hand to her heart. "I would hope that for all our children."

"What would you do in my place?" He asked softly.

"Be gentle with old Polly… he means no harm." The Queen advised. "He really would never stir a pot like this, if he knew it would wreak havoc."

"And the warning?" Oberon took the parchment and held it up.

"Let us keep our eyes open. Jareth is a big boy now, let us see if he is really in need of us standing guard." His wife said.

"So be it." He made the parchment vanish. "We do nothing for now…but watch."

He smiled at the woman with sad eyes. "Do you play chess, my dear?"

"No, perhaps I should take it up."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen. Making an impression.**

Goblins lined the great hall, some in fierce battle armor, others in courtly dress. Members of the Kings court were surrounding the throne. Jareth sat in the throne dressed in his most splendid regalia, the midnight blue armor and dark as night cloak. The same garments he wore the night he entered Sarah's parents' bedroom. His eyes were fixed with intensity one found compelling. On the stair at his feet sat Sarah, dressed in a gown of the same color as his cloak. Sir Didymus stood at her side, as did Hoggle. Ludo stood guard at the door.

Trumpets sounded, announcing the procession of Bradencox's entourage. His retainers and men at arms surrounded him. He entered the great Goblin Hall with confidence and a swagger. He did not bother looking at the little female at the king's foot. He looked only at the King. Coming before the Goblin King, he bowed and greeted the monarch. "My salutations, King Jareth."

"Welcome to my court, Falconer Bradencox." Jareth's voice was cool.

Liam stood upright, "I thank you for the invitation, Sire."

Jareth looked toward the stairs, "I believe you are presenting your daughter today?"

Liam nodded, "Sire, I present to you, my daughter Toria." He snapped his fingers and a magnificent hawk flew into the room with a graceful sweeping of wing. The creature transformed and the woman walked with the same swagger her father displayed. She was dressed in a magnificent hunting costume, in bold tones of the hawk. Her long thick blond hair braided to one side of her striking face, a jaunty little hunting cap worn on a cocky slant topped her head. She wore riding breeches instead of the long skirts most women wore when presented at court. She was a handsome figure of a woman and knew it. She placed a hand on her father's arm and bowed to Jareth.

"Sire." Her voice was clear, confident and strong.

Jareth heard the gasp that escaped Sarah, and her voice spit out. "Braden."

Toria raise her head, hawkish eyes narrowed on Sarah. "Williams?"

Jareth pretended to be amused. "Who is Braden? Are you ladies aquatinted with one another?"

Toria took the lead. "Braden was the name my mother arranged for me to use in the world of man, where she wished me schooled, Sire. Miss Williams and I attended the same educational institution. A place called Paul Smith's. How nice to see you again, Williams." She recovered from the disturbance of seeing Sarah quickly.

Sarah could heart the pounding of her own heart. "This is true, Sire." She leaned closer to the leather clad calf. She didn't bother trying to offer pleasantries to the other girl.

"Ah," Jareth feigned ignorance, not wishing to tip his hand to either woman. "How nice." He leaned back in his throne, getting comfortable. "Then I don't have to go thorough the trouble of making introductions."

Toria looked away from Sarah to the King, "Not if you don't wish to, Sire."

Liam would have liked to ask questions, but saw that his daughter had the situation under control. He looked at the mortal sitting at the Kings feet; he did not see anything very interesting in the girl.

Jareth tapped his chin, "I was not aware that metamorphosis was among your abilities, Falconer."

"My wife is a high born Fae, our daughter has inherited that from her mother's bloodline, Sire." Liam looked with pride at his daughter. "My wife's family is the Theams clan. I am sure you are familiar with them."

"Ah yes," Jareth shook his head, "I know of them." Moving his leg against Sarah, he said to her. "Go to your garden, Sarah."

Sarah held her tongue, and prayed that the insult she was feeling had not migrated to her eyes. "As you wish, Sire." She stepped serenely down the steps of the dais, turned and dropped into the most graceful curtsey. She did not look at the King, nor did she make eye contact with Toria. She walked from the throne room with slow deliberate steps, Sir Didymus and Hoggle at her side.

Toria watched her exit, "I was not aware that Williams was aquatinted with the Fae Realm, Sire." She commented carefully.

"Sarah and I have known each other for years. One should know one's paramour…don't you agree?" Jareth felt like pushing buttons.

Liam looked amused; "You took a mortal for a paramour, Sire? How is she in bed?"

"Mortals make excellent bed sport, Falconer. They are a bit frail, and far too short lived, but most satisfying." Jareth looked at Toria. "Miss Bradencox, did you find the world of man…interesting?"

Toria wore the same look of amusement her father sported. "At times, Sire. I found they can be very amusing."

Jareth left the throne, he moved like a cat. "I should be interested in hearing of your personal account of your time above. Would you care to see the orchard?" He offered her his arm.

Toria placed her hand on his arm. "Yes, thank you." She nodded to her father as she passed him.

Liam tapped his chin, wondering how much of a problem the little mortal would be.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had managed to maintain her control until they reached the private garden Jareth had Hoggle create for her. She took one look at he swans in the pond, and let go of a strangled scream. She let it all come rushing out, until she fell to her knees. Both Hoggle and Sir Didymus were at her side. "He dismissed me… in front of her…sent me to my garden…that cold blooded stupid bastard." She beat her fists into the ground. "He set me up yet again!"

Hoggle watched as Didymus tried to calm the girl; he on the other hand looked smugly on. His face had a 'I told you so' continuance to it. He didn't even try to hide from Sarah's view.

She cried out all the tears she could, then quietly excused herself, to take the back staircase up to the royal apartments.

Didymus lingered in the garden, glaring at Hoggle. "You could have been more supportive, my brother."

"I warned her he was a rat!" Hoggle snapped. "You expect me to pat her hand now that I'm proven right?"

Didymus growled. "I expect you to remember it's Sarah."

Hoggle flung his arms and walked away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah paused on the stair; she heard a sound, a familiar sound. Laughter, his laughter. She looked out the arched window, her eyes searching for him. He was walking with Braden on his arm, laughing and conversing lightly. Braden's Father the Falconer was no where to be seen. Sarah felt the lump in her throat, and the tears sting her eyes. Stumbling she moved back to the stairs and inched her way up until she was on the floor of the royal apartments. She moved quietly to the shared bedchamber and threw herself on the bed with renewed tears.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had not expected to enjoy the company of the Bradencox girl, yet he found her to be witty and entertaining. "It sounds to me like you had a very good time among the mortals, Miss Bradencox."

"Some things I enjoyed very much," she agreed. "Others not so much."

Jareth leaned on the stone wall near the orchard. "Provocative statement." He mused.

"Honest, Sire." She tossed her head, and the braid snapped like a whip. She looked at him as directly as he looked at her. She smiled as he assessed her again. "I don't mind you looking Sire," she addressed his lusty gaze. "I'm very familiar with the desires and wants of men." She moved closer, take pleasure from his attention.

Jareth let his eyes rake over her, "Brazen, entering a Kings throne room in riding breeches." He looked at her with lusty thoughts playing at the back of him mind.

"I'm no china doll, Sire." She warned, as she moved even closer. "Brazen, yes, sometimes." She slid one hand to his shoulder. "I'd heard you were described as brassy."

Jareth looked at her hand, "You are no innocent, are you?"

"No." she stated with a measure of pride. "I took pleasure from mortal men, just as you are taking pleasure from Williams. Although I'm sure what I found pleasurable, our tame little Williams would find frighteningly extreme."

"Like it on the rough side, do you?" The King yanked her to him. "Watch it now, my little hawk, you're playing with fire."

Toria laughed, "You'll find playing with me far more intense than Williams can offer, I assure you."

"Williams is not seeking my throne." Jareth moved his hands down her torso. "Can you say the same?"

Placing her hands over his shoulders, she looked deeply into his eyes. "You have to take a wife sometime. Why not one who understands how to play the games expected at court? You want to keep your little mortal bedtoy? Be my guest. However, I doubt once you've tasted what I have to offer, she'll be of much interest to you."

"You've a nearly perfect body." He observed. "What else do you offer me?"

"A bloodline that is nearly as pure as your own." Toria let her fingers rake up into his long tendrils of soft fine hair.

"Tempting, to be sure." He murmured.

"I also offer you a woman who is not afraid." She let her lips caress his cheek. "To sweeten the pot, I'm willing to allow you to taste what I have to offer."

"An offer I shall consider." He pushed her away, and pointed to the castle, "Think you can find your way back to the throne room? Your father's and your rooms are ready by now. Go get dressed for dinner, Toria."

She smiled at his use of her given name. Bowed and went back with a cat at the canary girn.

Jareth frowned, something was wrong. He should never have been so brazen with that girl. He had nearly taken her up on her offer to sample her wares. Yet, now, out of her presence, his thought were fully his own again. "That little witch is using an enchantment."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah felt him long before he entered the chamber. She lay with her face buried in the pillows, still tear stained. Jareth crawled into the bed beside her silently. After he'd been there for some time, Sarah looked up at him, with disappointment.

"She's using some kind of enchantment, you were right." He said flatly.

Sarah turned away, "You dismissed me."

"Yes, I did." He was not going to cower, not to Sarah. "And most likely I'll do so again."

"I should never have…" she swallowed the rest of her words.

Jareth looked at her. "Feeling sorry for yourself, precious? Just remember how all this got started, and the part you played in weakening my entire kingdom." He snapped unreasonably. He rolled out of the bed. "I think you should refrain from attending the dinner tonight, Sarah. I don't think you'd find it very pleasant."

"Perhaps you'd like to turn the sitting room back into a boudoir?" She said in haste.

Jareth turned and flicked his wrist. "Done!" He stormed out of the chamber.

Sarah felt as if he had slapped her. She moved out of the bed, feeling isolated. More than isolated, she felt as if he'd banished her. She moved to the sitting room, now a boudoir again and took as seat in defeat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth stood in the Escher room leaning on a wall, petulantly. He raised his hand and focused. Slowly, with difficulty he was able to draw a crystal from the air. A new crystal, not the one with the three essences attached. He gazed at it with coldness. His powers were returning. Soon he'd be at full potency and would not have to rely on Sarah being near by. He began to pace the room. The Bradencox girl was a challenge, one he was more than tempted to take on. She could provide him with vigorous entertainment. She was not shy about enjoying a depraved lifestyle. She had a body that cried out to be taken roughly, and she made no secret that she liked it that way. It was the fact that she had used an enchantment on him that he found disquieting. That she had been able to exert her will over his at more than fifteen feet was amazing. He wondered if his father had ever encountered anything so mind boggling.

He would of course bolster his shields, and add protection. No little snippet of a Falconer's daughter was going to get the best of him. Still, he mused; adding her to his bed would be enjoyable. What a pity he would have to hurt Sarah's feelings in the process, he lamented half heartedly. Some of the old cold reserve was returning, some of the haughty manner. He drew another crystal from the air, then another and another until he had four in his hand spinning. Yes, his powers were nearly restored. His kingdom was back on track, and he had two women he could spend time bedding.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked out at the garden, the sun was setting. The guests would be gathering in the banquet hall for a meal that she had over seen the menu on. Turning she found Sir Didymus standing behind her, with quiet pain in his understanding eyes. "I've lost him." She whispered.

The little Knight moved toward her and offered what little comfort he could.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen. Goblins and regrets. **

Sarah walked to the little dining room in private wing of the castle in silence. She took her seat and kept still as the servant entered with her meal. It was not as fine as the meal she had overseen being prepared for the banquet. It was however just what she wanted. Sir Didymus joined her for the meal, and he too kept his thoughts to himself.

Hoggle wandered in, "I sees you're not flaunting yourself tonight on the King's arm."

"Hoggle." Sir Didymus warned hotly. "Take this no farther."

Hoggle waved him off, "I warned you. From the first," he taunted. "I told you Jareth was a rat on your first visit, didn't I?"

Sarah looked at him; the self-pity and anguish had dissolved into something dangerous. "Hoggle, what makes you think Jareth is the only one you need fear throwing your sorry ass into the bog of stench? I know the way there as well. As I recall, all it took before was a kiss…. Shall we test the waters?"

Hoggle backed off, and Sir Didymus looked at the girl with wide eyes. "My Lady!" he gasped.

Sarah leaned back in her seat, "Let's get something straight here, and I want to be absolutely clear," she kept her tone level. "What is between that loping blond King is between him and me. Not you, not you." She pointed at her friends. "I will not discuss it with you, and I will not heap coals on anyone's head. Not to please him, not to please you. Got it?" Both Hoggle and the little Knight nodded. "Good!" Her hands were shaking as she held the table. "Now, Hoggle I want you to set about doing the next bit of landscaping come morning."

"You're kidding!" He shouted. "You want me to reward his bad behavior?"

"No, I want you to do your job." She stood up. "You are my gardener, and I want you to do the job we've ask of you. Or do I have to have more gnomes brought in?"

"You been round him too long! You even sound like him and his threats." Hoggle grumbled.

Sarah turned to Sir Didymus. "I will count on you to continue your service to me."

"My Lady," he took off his plumed cap and bowed. "An honor."

Sarah squared her shoulders. "We've our work cut out for us to do, let us remember, we are doing this for the Kingdom." She heard music begin. "Close that window."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle walked with Sir Didymus to their rooms. "She don't know what she's up against."

"You didn't make it any easier for her, now did you?" the white mustache twitched. "She's a lady, a true lady. Her heart is most forgiving."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Millie entered the chamber and found the boudoir restored. She found Sarah in the dressing room brushing her own hair. Crossing her spindly little arms, she stood behind the girl. "Back to square one?"

"I misspoke, and this is what I got." Sarah looked at the goblin in the mirror.

Millie was not one for splashy shows of pity. "You're dealing with a man, one with an ego the size of a kingdom."

"My feelings were…trampled on…Millie." Sarah said in defense of her actions.

Millie ripped the brush from Sarah's fingers. "You don't have the luxury of giving in to trampled feelings Lady Sarah." She pulled the brush though Sarah's hair. "You're the paramour. As I see it, you have a choice here. You can go to bed in the boudoir, most likely you'll be by yourself…or you can get back in his bed and make him deal with you."

"Just get back in his bed?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

"That's how I see it…how do you see it?" Millie looked at the girl; their eyes met in the mirror and both smiled.

"You're right."

"Of course I am… I live by goblin logic!" Millie tossed the brush to the vanity. "Let's get you back where you belong, young lady." She escorted Sarah into the large bedchamber. "And don't be worried because he's out late. It is this room he returns to and it is you who are here, not that shape shifting harlot." Millie turned down the blankets on the King's bed and tucked Sarah in. "You belong to the Goblins Lady Sarah."

"Millie, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Sarah lay back in the pillows. "Good night, Millie."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had changed into a burgundy tunic and black breeches for the evening. He had used magic, and thrilled at how well the spell was working. He entered the dining room to find his guests milling about awaiting him. "Good Evening." He greeted everyone. "Welcome." He took his place at the high table and motioned everyone to be seated. Fae and Elf servants moved about the room serving. There were a few Goblin dignitaries and they were kept at tables away from more delicately disposed guests.

Toward the center of the high table were Bradencox and his daughter. Jareth looked down toward the end of his table as he spoke to guests. There was one seat missing it's occupant, Sarah.

Jareth looked at the room, the decorations and even the meal. Sarah had arranged everything, and arranged it with such care and tact that everyone was oblivious to the efforts that had been made. Jareth listened to conversations, kept up his end as host. All the while he was noticing all the things the mortal had done. From the menu to the silver service.

"Your Majesty has an excellent staff." Bradencox raised his glass in toast.

The King inclined his head, "I am glad you are pleased. A host is always most gratified when his guests are happy."

Toria looked at the King from time to time, wondering who had set the placing up. She would have preferred to have sat closer to the King. She could feel the charm not taking its full effect. Still, she noticed that the meddlesome Sarah was not at the table. She counted that as one victory. She could wait for the rest to fall to her.

Jareth watched as the guests dined on wonderful dish after dish. Each course was more elaborate than the last, and most delicious. As the last morsel of dessert was consumed, and the last sip of wine downed, the evening was proclaimed a success. Jareth listened to the conversations, and took congratulations on a truly wonderful evening. He watched his guests depart one by one after having given their good night wishes to the King. He grew tired, and began to make his way to the door. His men at arms, very tall and fierce looking goblins, moved with him.

Toria the movement and placed herself in his path. "I wanted to thank you for this lovely evening, Sire." She said boldly.

Jareth nodded at her, "You are most welcome, Miss Bradencox."

Toria placed a hand on his arm, "Earlier you called me Toria, are we back to Miss Bradencox so soon?"

He looked at the hand, his protections were holding but he felt the disturbance. "We are in public, and I prefer to address you properly."

Toria was not giving up so easily. "Sire, could I not ask that you take a walk in the garden with me? The night air is so invigorating."

'She's up to something.' Jareth surmised. "Of course," He held his arm out to her. As they walked to the doors that would lead to the garden, he noticed the grimace on her face that the men at arms were going along as well. He gave her one turn in the garden then returned her to her father. "Good night." He said firmly as he turned to leave.

Liam looked at his daughter, an unspoken question in his eyes. Toria looked at him with frustration. Bradencox shrugged as if not upset or set back. He patted his daughter's hand as he escorted her to their suite of rooms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was pulling at the buttons of the collar of the tunic. He felt strangled by the constriction, and could not wait to be free of the stiff jacket. By the time he stood before his chambers door, the tunic was slung over his shoulder. He had been conversing lightly with the goblins in one of their own dialects, giving orders that Bradencox and the daughter were to be watched.

Jareth entered the bedchamber, expecting it to be quiet. He looked toward the boudoir and frowned. He moved deeper into his chamber, and noticed something moving on his bed. As he drew closer, he saw it was not something, but rather someone, Sarah. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, and she turned and looked up at him.

"How was the dinner?" she asked sleepily.

Jareth lay besides her, looking at her. "You're in my bed." He said at last, his voice breathy.

"Of course I am." She stated.

He took her hand in his, "Your dinner was a grand success." He praised her. "Everyone praised it."

"Did Miss Bradencox enjoy herself?" Sarah said with a little bit of sauciness.

Jareth pulled Sarah closer and wound his arms about her. "No, not nearly as much as she'd hoped she would." He kissed her brow. "Sarah, I don't know how to….tell you how bad I feel about what happened earlier."

Sarah nuzzled into his shoulder. "You were trying to tell me something earlier and I snapped at you. I'm sorry, Jareth, you needed me to hear, and I was being all raw edges and feelings. You have no idea of what that girl is like! Of what she is capable of doing."

"Do you?" He teased as he caressed her.

Sarah giggled. "Jareth, I was one of her victims at school, remember? I can honestly say, yes, I know some of what she's capable of." She took a deep breath. "What was it you were trying to tell me before I went off on you?"

"She's using some kind of enchantment to ensnare me. Must have a charm or something on her." Jareth held his Sarah, his paramour, closer. "I've added protections to my own shields."

"You wouldn't need to if I hadn't…" she shuddered. "Oh, Jareth."

"Split milk." He said, "You're here now, and the kingdom is nearly properly healed. My magic is being resorted and the world at large is still ignorant of what took place."

"Would the Fae community be difficult if they knew?" she yawned.

"Some would be impossible." He kissed her once more.

Sarah smiled, "Come to bed."

"An invitation I have no intentions of refusing." He left the bed only to disrobe, then joined her. "Good night, my precious."

"Good night, my King." She nested into his arms and drifted into sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toria paced the room she had been assigned. She glared at the empty bed. The King should have fallen to her 'charm'. He should have been much more attentive. Her father's attitude was too caviler for her liking. This was serious business. Her first impressions of Jareth were strong. He was handsome, witty and powerful. The business of him being a minor King would have worked against him, if she were not aware he was being groomed for higher things.

She had enjoyed playing saucy word games with the man as he had taken her through the orchard. She would have enjoyed it more if he had allowed her to give him a taste of her. He was viral, and potent, she could tell. Pity he was wasting it on that mortal. Still, she was a Fae, and Sarah was only a mortal. Fae's could wait; they had the advantage of time. Toria smiled, and said quietly. "Enjoy him for now, Sarah Williams. My time will come. And when it does, he will have no memory of ever having had you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth opened his eyes; someone had just made a threat. He could feel it, almost here it. He looked at the woman sleeping in his arms. He was not sure who was the object of the threat. The fact he felt the threat was further proof that his powers were being restored. Cuddling in closer, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. There would be time enough to worry over regrets and misspoken words, for now it was enough that he had the mortal girl in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty. Confrontation.**

Sarah awoke feeling as if a boa constrictor had wound about her. Jareth had a hold that was crushing her, "Jareth…Jareth…" she spoke his name.

Mismatched eyes opened wide, and he relaxed his grip. "Is it morning?"

Sarah nodded, rubbing her arms to get the blood flow going again. "What was that all about?"

"Bad dream." He said, and the tone told her to ask no more.

Sarah instead sat up in the bed, tousled her hair, and stretched. "What do you plan to do with Miss Bradencox today, Sire?"

Jareth frowned, "Sarah, that's not funny."

"I'm serious." She looked at him; there was no pretense of teasing. "You had better have an idea of what's going to happen. You don't want to get caught in that's spiders web!"

Jareth took hold of her forearm, and pulled her to him. "I am already in one web precious."

Sarah looked at him, "Complaints?"

"Complements." He countered. "Sarah, if someone in the high court has set these two upon me…" He was troubled.

"Then we will deal with that also." She said with confidence. "Right now, it's Miss Bradencox we need to contend with."

Jareth kissed Sarah's brow. "What did we originally schedule for this visit?" He held his hand out and the schedule appeared.

"When did this happen?" Sarah smiled at the show of restored power.

"Last night." He commented. "I'm still not fully restored, but I am able to do more." He handed the schedule to her, making no mention of his restored crystal powers. "What's on the agenda?"

"You're to take her on a ride though the southern farms. Then lunch at the Laughing Goblin Inn. After that you're free of her until dinner." She put the paper down. "Do you wish me to keep a low profile during that?"

Jareth shook his head. "I want you present and accounted for." He rose from the bed and headed to the shower. "I dread riding alone with her. She's bound to try and use that damn talisman she's got hidden."

"Let her." Sarah called out.

"What did you say?" he asked stopping dead in his tracks.

"I said, let her." Sarah was thinking deeply. "If you've got protections that will not fail, why not let her think she's getting to you."

"Give her enough rope?" He asked.

"That's what I'm thinking. Either that, or we need to find the talisman." Sarah waved him off to the shower. "I will be busy keeping the show running smoothly."

"I don't like being dangled as bait, precious." He called out.

"I'm not the one who dangled you!" she called back.

He appeared a short time later. "Sarah, there's something about all this that does not sit well with me." He pulled his riding boots on. "When I'm with that woman, my mind gets all turned round. I think things that are…"

"Yes, well, we need to find and destroy what ever it is she's using." She watched him finish dressing. "At least it's not a potion."

"Amulets, charms and talisman are far more potent." Jareth stated. "Don't take anything for granted, and don't take things at face value…" he warned.

"I'm not the one being stalked." She teased.

"Not anymore." He teased back. "How do I look?" He stood and turned for her to judge.

"Like a very tempting bobble." She waved him off. "Go, ride…I have work to do."

Jareth did not move. "Come here, precious." His voice was commanding and his eyes were full of passion. "Don't send me off to her without you on my lips."

Sarah rolled out of the bed, walked quietly to where he stood waiting. Her arms when up and she raised her head, "As you wish."

Jareth made the kisses last, then exited the room.

Sarah frowned. "I need to check the library." She said aloud, then suddenly found herself in the room. She looked about, and frowned. "Oh, that can't be good." She did not dare go into the halls of the castle, in her nightgown. "I need to be back in Jareth's chamber." She said as firmly as she had said the world library. She was again in the room she started in. "I really must learn to watch what I say!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth and his guard found Toria, alone, waiting for them. She smiled at the King. He sighed. "I thought your father was joining us for this tour."

"Father found himself with a bit of a head ache this morning, Sire." Toria said as she mounted the steed provided her by the King. "I however am very much looking forward to our…ride."

'Playful little bitch.' Jareth mused. He looked at her riding habit; provocatively cut, while still being functional. "You look beautiful." He said aloud.

Toria gave him a simpering smile. "Thank you. I was sure you'd approve." She leaned toward him, "Are the guards necessary? "

Wolfishly he grinned. "They are for your benefit, my dear. Or do you not value your reputation?"

"I prefer to take my chances, sire." She winked at him. "Send them back to their barracks."

Jareth looked at his guard; "You may go. I'll send for you if I need you." He urged his mount toward the path. "Coming Toria?"

The blond licked her lips. "Oh yes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bathed and fully dressed, Sarah walked the halls to the library. Things were happening that she could not explain. More than a few nightmares, or a premonition or two. Being transported from one part of the castle to another was beyond what she should be able to do. Several staff members had come to her before she reached the library. She gave them the assignments for the day, and authorized the final menus for the day. In the safety of the room filled with scrolls and books, Sarah took her first unguarded breath of the morning.

Volumes that were in Fae Script she did not bother with, knowing she was incapable of translating. Jareth's collection had enough books, volumes, and scrolls in English to aid her. She bit her lower lip as she read. Worry lined her pretty face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth dismounted, and tied his stead to a scrub tree. He then tied Toria's steed as well. He motioned her to look at the view from the hillside. "These are some of my most fertile fields."

Toria appreciated the vastness and the bounty. "It's a very rich kingdom indeed."

Jareth looked down at her, though she was taller than Sarah, he still towered over her. "Richer than most know, or appreciate." He stated.

Toria turned her face up to his. "As is its King." She let her eyes dance over him. "You are a magnificent specimen of manhood, sire."

Amused, Jareth laughed. "Really? You speak as if I were horseflesh."

Toria placed a hand to his chest. "I think you'd be a far more challenging ride."

Jareth stopped laughing captured her hand in his. "Don't play games with me, little witch." He warned. "I am not amused at being toyed with."

"Who's playing?" her voice went husky. " I offer you my bloodline."

The pounding that was in the back of his head moved forward. "An interesting offer, as I've already said."

"You would prefer I pretend to be shy, and retiring?" Toria moved closer. "I prefer being direct. You are a handsome man, viral, and potent. I would very much enjoy being with you." She pressed her body to his. "And I can guarantee that you'd enjoy it as well."

Jareth held his shields, "Are you sure?"

"Test me, Jareth." She spoke in a silky tone. "We both know I'm no innocent."

The woman was brazen; Jareth would have to give her that. "I have no interest in taking a bride, Toria. I've a more than willing paramour."

At the mention of Sarah, cold heat entered Toria's eyes. "A mortal, I remind you, Sire. You said yourself, frail, and short lived. While I on the other hand, like you, am a Fae."

"Yes." Jareth gripped her braid, pulling her head back. "You are, and you are as deceitful and dubious as most of the Fae women in my life. You think I find that tempting?"

Toria smiled, enjoying the pain. "I think you find me hard to forget. I am far more your equal than a mortal could ever wish to be."

Jareth released her hair and her hand; "You don't know the mortal Sarah Williams as well as you think you do. Never, Toria, never underestimate her."

Toria placed her hand on Jareth's arm. "Still, it is I who am here, on this hillside with you. Not your little mortal pet, King Jareth. Do you really think the Fae community would accept her?" her words were cruel, and spoken with almost joy.

Jareth looked at the hand on his arm. "I'm not asking for acceptance."

The evil eyed blond simpered. "There will come a day when you need to choose a bride. Why not make your choice among your own kind. Someone on who you can sire a son to inherit your throne. One in whom noble blood courses."

Jareth leaned into her, slid his hand down her body, making sure he touched what she was offering. "When I do…what makes you think I'd settle for the daughter of a Falconer?" His words were crueler than the words Toria had used, and his hands on her now were equally as cruel. "You're only good enough to use for amusement, girl. You may have a noble born mother…but your hardly good enough to present to the court as a queen." Growling Toria reached out to strike him, but was rebuffed and pressed into an outcropping of rock. Jareth laughed. "I can give as good as I get Toria…and you've already offered me a free tasting as I recall."

Toria felt the rock's jagged edge tare into her habit, "Taste me then, if you dare." She challenged.

Jareth released her and walked back to his steed. "What interest I had in that has passed." He mounted his steed. "Get on your mount." He commanded. "Let us finish this tour."

The Fae woman mounted her steed. "I will not forget this insult, Sire."

"Nor will I." He raised his hand, holding up an amulet he had taken from her during the time his hand roamed freely over her. "Using this type of charm on a King could be considered punishable by death, Miss Bradencox." He placed the amulet in his jacket. "However, I am in a generous mood. Let us finish this tour."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked up when she heard the horses returning to the castle. She watched from the window as the riders dismounted. She noted that both looked somewhat uneasy. Returning the books to their rightful shelves, Sarah prepared to leave the Library. She looked up when the door opened, half-expecting Jareth or a goblin to be there. Instead, she found Toria.

"Did you enjoy your ride, Miss Bradencox?" Sarah asked quietly, feeling suddenly threatened.

"Very much, thank you Williams." Toria closed the door and moved closer. "I'm told I have you to thank for the lovely dinner and entertainment last evening."

"No thanks are necessary," Sarah did not like this; she felt trapped. A confrontation with the dangerous blond was the last thing she wanted this morning.

Toria tapped her riding crop on her thigh. "I understand you are responsible for my ride this morning as well…"

"I've had a hand in the scheduling, yes." Sarah felt her mind backing up. 'Braden' was bullying again, just as she had at school.

The blond licked her lips, "Would you mind seeing to the mending of my habit… King Jareth is so…impatient…so ravenous." Her voice simpered, her body moved suggestively. "The ride was harder on my habit then I think it was intended to be…but then you know all about riding the king, don't you, Williams?" She turned; there were deep tares in the fabric. "I'll leave my habit on my bed, see it it's mended for tomorrows…ride." The blond, having dropped her bombs exited the room.

Sarah sat down. "He couldn't have…"she told herself aloud. "He wouldn't…not now." Nevertheless, the seeds of doubt had been planted.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One. Oberon has ears, and eyes everywhere.**

Avalon was supposed to be a haven of contentment. A safe harbor for the High King to retreat to. Oberon did not feel contentment, nor did he feel peace. What he felt was aggregation and anxiety. He had a feeling that someone not entirely loyal had over heard Poladorus' unguarded words.

The High Queen saw him walking and quietly stepped beside him to join him. Long ago she had learned he often wanted a sounding board. Whatever differences they'd had, were long ago worked out. She was his wife, loyal if not always faithful. What was betwixt them, was betwixt them alone. She kept his confidence, and he kept hers.

Side by side the monarchs walked, his hand seeking hers. Coming to the path that would lead to the waterfall, Oberon paused. He looked at her, awaited her consent and then on they walked. Once at the peaceful sanctuary, he took a seat beside his wife.

"I am going to take my leave of court, good wife." He stated.

"You go Underground? To the Castle beyond the Goblin City?" She asked.

Nodding Oberon took her hand in his. "I need to be close at hand, in case the boy has need. I can not stand by."

"He will not appreciate a hovering father any more now than he has in the past, husband."

"He will not be aware of my presence." Oberon promised. "Unless things get out of hand." The High King stood. "He is my son, whether he wishes to acknowledge it or not."

"He is one of your more stubborn children, my lord." She warned. "He is very much like you in many ways." She graced him with her smile. "Not that he'd admit to it."

Oberon snickered. "He is, isn't he."

Titania placed her hands into her lap; knowing there was little or nothing she could say to sway him. "What will you do? Watch in bird form? Or perhaps settle in the rock garden?"

The High King began his pacing, scratching his chin. "I need to be stealthy, and he's too observant for bird or rock forms my dear."

"Like his father, your son has his pride, Oberon." She cautioned with love. "This is after all his battle."

"But wife…"He began.

"Oberon," she halted his speech. "If you do indeed intend for Jareth to ascend to the high throne of the Underground, then he must be able to stand on his own two feet. He must be able to fight his own battles. He would not take lightly to you…what, interceding for him?"

The High King listened, unwillingly. "Your words have merit."

"Of course they do, I'm not involved." She said flatly. "I have the luxury of standing back and looking at the big picture."

"And you suggest?"

"We've eyes and ears all over the known world. Surely you have eyes in the Goblin Kingdom as well." She said. "Let them report to you. If you still feel as strongly, then you go to the boy. Stealthy or otherwise, it matters not."

He nodded, "I invite you to hear the report with me."

"I will not keep my voice still, if I think words need to be spoken, my lord." Titania stated as she stood.

"I value the words of my wife." He caressed her cheek. "You often have a clearer mind than I."

"I too care for the lad, be he mine or not. However, he is at that age where his sense of his own power is important. You, my husband must keep that in mind."

Oberon called forth the 'eyes' in the Goblin Kingdom. When the report was given he turned to the Queen. "I go."

"No. We go." She placed her hand on his arm.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two. The Falconer's deadly bird.**

Toria entered the rooms she was occuping, her rage sent a vase flying into the wall. "Just a Falconer's daughter am I?" Her vehemence spilled out in words. "Well what are you? Bastard son of the High King…like so many others! I am at least the legitimate daughter of an honest Falconer."

Liam entered the room. "I heard a crash." He observed the vase and its contents on the floor. "Did not go well, I take it?"

"He found my charm." Toria closed her eyes, place a shaky hand to her forehead. "I don't know how I could have been so stupid. Using a love charm on one of the sons of Oberon."

Liam patted her back, "All is not lost yet, my dear. Your father is not stupid."

Cold eyes met his. "He said I was not good enough for Queen…him, that bastard, said I was not good enough." She then gave an evil smile to her father. "I doubt he'll receive a enthusiastic welcome from his little bed warmer. I allowed her to get the impression that the king and I had taken a tumble with one another. My torn riding habit was enough fuel for a good fire there."

Liam shook his head, "I taught you better than that."

"She is a weapon now Father." Toria mused. "Nothing more."

"Mortal females have a habit of being very loyal." Liam cautioned. "Even when their man strays."

"Were she anything above a paramour I'd have thought twice." Toria scoffed off her father's words. "Father, I've known this mortal before, at school. She's a nothing, there's no need for you to worry."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth pulled the amulet from his jacket, "Sarah." He entered the bedchamber. "Sarah?" he called her name again. He looked around the room, finding it empty he began to worry. Drawing a crystal with his old renewed skills, he gazed into it. "Sarah?"

The crystal revealed her sitting very still in the library. "Damnation, what now?"

He left he chamber and walked quickly down to the room holding on of the finest collections of books in the five Underground Kingdoms. He opened the door, and walked to where the girl was seated. "Sarah?"

She held up a hand. "Let me think on this a moment more." Jareth sat waiting, watching her think. Sarah turned and looked at him. "My head says hit you with a brick, but my heart says to trust you."

"I've always been very fond of that heart of yours." He smiled and winked. "What am I accused of?"

"Miss Bradencox insunatied you…and she…."

Jareth placed his fingers to her lips. "Enough." He frowned. "Sarah in order to find this." He pulled the charm from his pocket. "I had to lay hands upon her person. It went no further."

"Her riding habit is torn." Sarah took the charm into her own hand.

"Yes, it is. I pushed her sorry hide onto a rocky outcropping." Jareth knew his words were rough to hear. "I was rather rough with her, and I think she liked it."

"You think she liked it?" Sarah felt sick.

"Sarah she has offered herself to me twice now." He put his arm around the young woman. "The first time, due to that thing in your hands, I actually gave thought to taking pleasure in her. She can be very persuasive."

"What does this thing do?" Green eyes looked soulfully into the mismatched ones that were studying her.

"It helps a Fae female focus her sexual energy." He explained quietly. "Lower born Fae male would be defenseless against it."

"Thank god for your high birth." Sarah felt the sting of tears.

"We need to destroy it." He said flatly.

Sarah handed the offending item back to the king. "How?"

He took her hand. "Just watch." He placed the charm on the desk. It began to smoke and then shattered into a million shards. "It can't hurt anyone now."

"We have more problems, Sire." Sarah still clutched his hand. "I need to be in the bedchamber." Instantly they were transported.

"Oh shit." Jareth said looking round. "When did this begin?"

"This morning." The girl paced. "I opened my mouth and ended up in the library, in my nightgown and nothing else."

The look on Jareth face told a tale. He was not happy, and nearly fearful. "Sarah, I didn't give you that kind of power."

"I didn't think you had." She continued to pace. "I know you granted me a few powers…but this…" Her steps paused. "The castle can't ….move people at will can it?"

"It never has." He said shortly.

"I'm afraid to say anything for fear of making something happen." She confessed.

Jareth moved to her, took her into his arms. "What ever this is, we'll fix it. I promise."

"We've been trying to fix things…look at what it's gotten us." She began to shake. "God I'm so cold."

"Sarah," He kept his voice calm. "That's fear. Be calm."

She slowed her breathing, wrapped her arms around his waist. "How are we ever going to get though the dinner tonight?"

"We'll find a way." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to have to send for one of the Healers on Avalon. The symptoms you are exhibiting are unknown to me. We need to seek a more learned healer."

Sarah felt a warmth slide though her like a hot knife though butter. "I trust you."

Jareth swallowed his guilt. "I'll send word… while you dress for dinner. I want you there, at my side. I don't care what they think about your absence yesterday. Tonight, my paramour will be in her rightful seat. You are my hostess."

"Ok, I need to bath…" she vanished.

"Sarah!" He rushed into the bathroom to find her, fully dressed and completely soaked. "Oh good grief."

Sarah sat in the middle of the bathing tub and looked up at him. "You still want me to do dinner?"

"I'm calling my father's healer, right now." He drew a crystal from the air. "Get Healer Roan, quickly." He held his hand out, blew and the crystal drifted off on the air.

Still clothed, Sarah leaned back in the tub. "I've always wanted to know how you did that."

Jareth opened his eyes wide. "Darling, not another word."

She smiled, "Worried about the mere mortal learning trade secrets?"

Jareth moved closer. "I'm serious, not another word."

"You are worried." Sarah snickered and wiggled in the water. "Makes one wonder, oh might Goblin King."

"Sarah, please. Be quiet." He begged.

"How long will it take that bubble to reach your healer?" she asked.

"Not long…" Jareth said softly.

"What did you say his name was?" Removing her soaked shoes she tossed them out to the floor.

"Healer Roan?"

Sarah winked. "Watch this! I need Healer Roan here, right now."

Jareth gasped. "No, Sarah! Don't…"

Too late, the words were spoken. A sound accompanied the healers appearance, it sounded like crystal shattering. The healer was one of the older Fae, but not ancient, like Poladorus or the odd old man of the garden. Roan was dressed in a long blue tunic, over dove gray breeches. He looked at Jareth, then at Sarah, clothed and sitting in the tub of water. He looked back at Jareth.

"Which of you is responsible for my being here?" He asked in a rich baritone.

"Both of us really." Jareth sighed. "I was sending for you, she got impatient."

Roan looked at the girl. "Mortal?"

"More or less." Sarah smiled. "I'm Sarah, Healer."

"Roan…Miss Sarah."

"Lady Sarah." Jareth corrected. "She's my paramour."

Roan raised an elegant brow, much the way Jareth did. "I see. Well, children. Why am I here?"

Jareth held a hand out, cautioning Sarah against speaking. "I'll tell it." He looked at the healer. "She's displaying powers." He motioned the girl to be still. "She is a natural Clairvoyant. Nevertheless, what she is doing now has nothing to do with seeing. She called for you, and you were here. She moved us from the library to the bedchamber, and then carelessly said she needed a bath, and you can see where that got her." He explained.

Roan nodded, "Would you mind leaving us for a few moments?" He asked politely. "I'd like to examine the young lady."

Jareth suddenly became territorial. "Why should I have to leave, I know what she looks like."

Roan ignored the king's tirade and turned to the young woman in the tub. "My dear, are you indeed intimate with," He directed his thumb at the king. Sarah giggled. Roan looked at the King. "You may stay, but don't interfere, and don't answer questions I ask the girl."

Jareth grumbled some kind of promise and leaned on a wall.

"He was always a spoiled child." Roan said to Sarah. "Now, Lady Sarah, when did this display of power begin?"

"I noticed it today." Sarah stated, "However I don't know if that's when it started?"

Roan nodded, "Wish your clothes away, if you please."

Sarah looked at him, "You plan on joining me in the tub?"

The Healer chuckled. "No, but you've a point. Step out of the tub and wish your clothes off and yourself dry."

Sarah stood up, dripping and left the tub. "So far it's only when I say the wishes out loud."

"Do so." He directed her.

"I need to be naked and dry." She was both.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toria looked at the gown her father had made for this evening. She loved the richness of the crimson fabric, and the cut. She knew it would be outstanding on her. Making anything the little mortal would wear seem insignificant, that is if the mortal showed her face at all. Toria took time to soak, and have her long blond hair down in the fashion of the Seelie Court. Her mother was still a member and she wanted to remind the King of that fact.

Liam entered the dressing room. "You are magnificent daughter. He came to stand behind her, then draped her throat with blood red rubies. "No other woman could wear these so well.

Toria placed her hand over the gems. "Blood Rubies! Father, you wonderful man." She gazed at the reflection and fingered the gems. "I adore them, mother would never allow such gems in the house."

He handed her long dangling ear bobs of the same stones. "Your mother does not appreciate a hunters stone." He placed a hand on her bare shoulder. "You are enough to make him eat his words to you earlier."

"This may help as well." She pulled a little charm from her bodice. "I tuned it to his life force. After he's had once dance with me, he'll be putty."

"And the mortal?" Her father asked.

Toria turned and looked at him, "Something to bloody my talons on." The look on her face was pure evil.

Liam laughed, delighted.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three. Blood, sweat and tears.**

Roan turned to Jareth. "That was very smoothly done. I've seen fledglings who were not so adept." He moved closer. "My child think of me as your old country doctor." He began to examine her as any man of the healing arts would. "Any other symptoms?"

"I'm not sure." She answered honestly. "I don't know exactly what this is. Or what I should have been watching for."

Jareth rolled his eyes.

Roan touched her face. "Ignore him." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Interesting."

"Hear that, I'm interesting." She teased Jareth to take off some of the tension.

Yawning as if bored, Jareth looked away, "I've always found you so, precious."

The healer looked from one to the other. "How long have you been…together"

Jareth pushed away from the wall he had been holding up. "Now or from the start?"

"From the start, and leave nothing out, boy." He raised a hand. "I know you, I've known you since you were born, don't try telling me you'd leave nothing out! I still remember who started that little fire in your step mothers garden! All because you wanted to see a volcano."

Sarah laughed. "Oh God, no wonder you like Toby so much, you're just as bad as he is!"

"Hush up you." Jareth scowled as he scolded her. "I watched her for a long time as she was play acting in a park above. A year, perhaps two at most." He wilted under the eyes of the healer. "Oh alright! I was besotted with her! I gifted her with power without telling her."

Roan covered his eyes. "What powers did you gift her with?"

"The ability to call me with a wish, not just the goblins, but me myself." Jareth shrugged. "That's about it. I wanted to keep track of her."

"What else." Roan asked with a groan.

"He fed me a poisoned peach the last time I was here." Sarah offered.

"It wasn't poisoned!" Jareth shouted.

"Was too!" Sarah dashed behind the healer. "It made me hallucinate!"

"What hallucinate? That crystal ballroom was real!" Jareth growled. "Have you any idea woman what it takes to create a grand ballroom? And **_YOU_**, you go and smash a party chair though it!"

Taking his hand from his eyes Roan roared, "What last time?"

"I was here three years ago." Sarah said From behind the healer, then Sarah added. "And he sang to me as he waltzed me round in that thing. What ever it was."

Roan covered his eyes again, "Fae song? You sang her Fae song?"

"I not only sang her Fae song," Jareth bragged, "I dressed her up in a beautiful white gown and paraded her though the court. I proclaimed my heart before the entire court, for one and all to see and hear!"

The healer groaned. "What in blazes was she doing here?"

"Running the Labyrinth." Sarah said in a tattletale tone. Pointing at Jareth, she tattled. "He stole my brother!"

"I did not!" Jareth turned on her like a bear. "You wished him away!"

"I didn't mean it!" Sarah protested hotly. "And you knew I didn't!"

"Oh you meant it!" Jareth snarled, "You were jealous of the attention he was getting." He turned to the Healer. "A one year old and she was jealous of him. So she wished him away, and then has the nerve to be acrimonious when we took him."

"What about this time? Huh? I did not wish him away this time! Now did I, but no you go and steal him again anyway." Sarah and Jareth were now standing in the center of the bath, accusing each other.

"I didn't steal him, I borrowed him! And I gave him right back I might add." Jareth was wiggling a finger in her face.

"OH sure you did, right after using him to blackmail me into staying here to…to…" She stopped trying to defend or protest, she screamed. "Oh go soak your head!"

Jareth pulled his head out of the tub and turned. "Two can play that game, precious!"

The amused healer stayed out of the line of fire, until the pair exhausted their anger. "What a mess you two have made." He commented snapped his fingers and the mess was gone. "Sit, both of you." He waved a hand and the girl was now covered in a dressing gown. "This concerns you both." He stood with his hands behind his back. "Sarah is suffering from an affection that happens to mortals who are living in Fae Realms. It's like being a victim of fall out radiation." Jareth twitched, and the Healer turned his attention to him. "I'm surprised you were not aware of this… your father must have told you of the consequences of taking a mortal paramour and having them live here in the Underground."

Jareth squirmed. 'He may have said something."

Sarah looked at him, "What did you do to me?"

"What did I do to you? What did you do to my Kingdom, damn it!" Jareth stood up and the healer shoved him back down on the settee.

"Shut up both of you." Their voices were stilled and they stared at the healer. "Now, do I have your attention? Good." He shook his head. "Let us go on. Jareth, I'm sure your father explained the ramifications of taking a paramour, Fae or Mortal. You pursued the child, and found a way to drag her here three years ago…" He waved a hand, turning to Sarah. "How is it that you left here?"

"I beat the Labyrinth, I won my little brother back." Sarah said quietly.

Roan frowned. "Is this true?" He was no addressing Jareth.

"More or less." Jareth sulked when the healer returned his speech as well.

"How much more, how little less?" Roan was sure he was not going to like the answers.

"She made it though the Labyrinth…" Jareth sulked. "She won back her brother… She said the words to break the spell, and then she stole my powers."

"I didn't steal them!" Sarah protested, but backed down when she saw the look on the healer's face. "I had no idea that the crystal bursting on my hand was going to do anything."

Jareth looked at he Healer. "I was transforming, from man to owl…. I tossed the last crystal I had in my hand in the air… it should have dissolved… She held out her hand as if to catch the falling orb and it burst on her fingers…. She went back to her normal life, a changed girl, and all hell broke loose here."

Roan was now examining the King. "How is it you were able to keep that under wraps?"

Jareth smiled sadly, "Roan you know how few Fae want to deal with me, let alone deal with the entire Goblin Nation. Things here being so chaotic on a regular basis helped." He looked over at Sarah. "I went though all my scrolls and books and found that the only way to restore things was to bring her back. My powers are now almost fully restored, and the Kingdom is healed."

"How could you bring her back? Your powers having been so…interrupted." Roan was still fussing over the King.

"I knew of a crystal that had not been destroyed… one that had her essences as well as mine and her brother's. All three of us had handled it. Not all my powers were tapped… I was able to do minor things, minor glamorous… It took most of the three years to plan on how to get her back here."

"Your father is going to be very angry." Roan began.

"No, you can't tell him!" Jareth was on his feet. "I've taken care of it, I've brought the girl back and we worked on healing the Kingdom, together…Tell him Sarah!" HE pleaded with the girl.

Sarah stood up at his side. "He's right, it was our mess, and we cleaned it up. Why does his father have to know?"

"Two guilty little children." Roan reprimanded. "That's what I see before me right now."

Jareth moved to shield Sarah. "I'm to blame, not her."

Sarah leaned her head on his back. "I'm just as much to blame… I made the wish that started this whole mess."

Roan's features softened. "How like your father you are, boy. Sometime you must have him tell you about when he and the High Queen were first courting. " He began to pace, keeping an eye on the pair.

Jareth turned and took Sarah's hands into his own. "I'm to blame, for all of it, Sarah. You don't have to take any blame."

"I did cause the disruption in your powers." She whispered. "I didn't mean to… but I did. I'm a big girl, I'll take what blame is mine, Jareth."

"Sarah," his voice was tired, and he looked sad, as he had in the Escher room. "Do you remember when Hoggle warned you that even if you found your way to the center, you'd never be free?"

She nodded, "Yes?"

Miserably he went on. "Roan is right. I knew there would be consequences of bringing you back." He took a deep breath. "I knew the consequences and dragged you back here anyway. I did not care about how it was going to affect you. I wanted my powers and my Kingdom restored."

Sarah nodded. "I guess I've known that all along." She looked at Roan. "How do I get though a state dinner without having something happen because of a misspoken word?"

"There's a potion." The healer said softly. "It will help. And I think, King Jareth, you should add one more guest to your dinner table."

Jareth looked at the Healer. "You'll stay and help us tonight?"

"Yes, I think I shall."

Jareth looked at Sarah. "I'll send for your maid."

Sarah shook her head, "Before you go giving me that potion, I want to do one last thing."

Both men looked at her. Roan asked. "What would that be?"

"This." She walked to the center of the room. "I need to look like a Goblin Queen." The dressing gown vanished, replaced by a resplendent gown of spun moonbeams and spider threads. Her hair had been piled on her head, and she wore a diamond choker at her throat. On her head, with her hair threaded though it was a small crown of sparkling gems.

Jareth looked at Roan. "That's my girl."

Roan grinned. "I would say you are a lucky man, but you already know that."

Jareth snapped his fingers and was dressed in his midnight blue frock coat, the one that he'd worn when he paraded her before the court. "When this is over, we need to talk."

"When this is over." She promised taking his hands in hers.

Jareth kissed her temple. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You always were."

"Thank you." She said back.

Jareth looked at her choice of a gown. "I think I like your taste in the gown better than the one I stuck you in."

Sarah blushed. "I was still a child when you gave me that gown. This one is for a gown up lady. I hope I've grown up a bit since then."

Jareth offered her his arm, "My Lady, our guests await us."

Roan snapped his fingers and his own garments replaced by impressive evening attire. He kept his thoughts to himself, but he was impressed. The girl had wished to 'look like a Goblin Queen'. She had not wished to be one. He watched the young couple as they walked from the royal apartments. The Healer had the feeling this pair were far from out of the woods. The thought disturbed him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four. Pearls before swine.**

Toria Bradencox entered the grand hall on her father's arm. She had heard the gasps and kept the cool smile plastered to her face. The crimson gown with its golden accents was stunning, and she knew she was breathtaking. Her father in a matching colored tunic looked formidable. Both held heads up proud as if the misadventures of the days ride had never occurred. Liam had taught his daughter when she was in knee skirts that if one plan failed you moved on to the next plan.

The guests assembled in the Grand Salon to await the king's arrival, and the call to meal. Afterwards, there would be dancing in one of the many ballrooms for which the palace was noted. Some of the guest gave a cold reception to the Falconer's daughter. She made a note of which they were, and gave measured thought to what revenge she would exact later. One courtier who gave the iciest of receptions was a renowned beauty with thick red curls piled skillfully on her head. Her eyes were not afraid of Toria.

Jareth was known to have many different races of the Mystical Realms living and working in his palace. His person staff included Goblins of many different clans, including Mountain and Woods. There were Fauns, Fae, and Elven as well. The King liked diversity in his staff to reflect the many diverse races whom dwelled in harmony in his Kingdom. His Mayor of the Palace, Moffy, was dressed in his best Goblin formal attire for the occasion, including the staff with its orb of brass. Moffy was fond of the sound the staff made, as he would tap it loudly on the stone tiles to announce each guest as they arrived. When all were assembled he tapped the staff and the sound was like thunder.

"O Yeah, O Yeah! His Majesty, King Jareth, Lord of the Goblin Realm and Lady Sarah o the Labyrinth." Moffy let his voice roar out sounding very pontifical. He bowed deeply and backed out of the entrance to allow the procession of the King to commence.

Jareth and Sarah stood side by said in the entry. Without looking at her, he raised his gloved fist. Sarah placed her hand over his, following his lead they descended the stair with dignity.

Liam whispered to his daughter. "I thought you took care of her?"

"His doing," she mouthed back. "Williams does not have the fortitude, I assure you. She will however pay a high cost for this impertinence."

The assembled guests bowed before the presence of their King. Healer Roan had already slipped into the throng before the royal procession. He was now standing in the room listening to the murmurs of approval toward the Lady Sarah. He wondered how many of these here were in the other ballroom that night three years ago.

When they reached the end of the room Jareth turned and addressed them. "Good Evening, and welcome."

Moffy took his place next to the couple and announced each of the guests so the King could receive them. When Liam and Toria had been received they stood aside and waited for the few that remained. Toria was eager to see what kind of reception Sarah was going to get from the icy redhead.

Jareth saw her come forward, "Rosalind." He began his warning.

The icy stare given him froze his words. The beauty gazed at Sarah, then slowly smiled, "Lady Sarah." Her voice was like warm honey, and she reached out her hands to the younger mortal girl. Clasping the hands, she placed a tender kiss to each of Sarah's cheeks. "It is so good to have you back among us."

Sarah returned the kisses. "Thank you, Lady Rosalind. It's lovely to see you again."

Jareth stifled the urge to laugh.

Rosalind ignored him. "Lady Sarah you really must come see my garden, I know it does not compare to your own here. However I'd love for you to come and perhaps make suggestions for improvements…Oh, my dear, this is Lord Roland Oakhane, my husband."

"Your Majesty," the courtly man bowed to King, then looked at the mortal. "Lady Sarah, at long last." He bent over the girls' hand.

"That should be me he's greeting." Toria whispered tersely to her father. "They will all pay for this!"

Jareth accepted the greeting. "Roland, good of you to come."

Roland was still looking with appreciation at the mortal. "I commend you, Sire. She is a lovely creature. Improved with age."

"Indeed." Jareth accepted the praise.

Sarah blushed slightly, obviously Roland was at the last ball she had attended. "Thank you, sir."

When the last of the guest had been received, Moffy had the butler announce the dinner. Jareth called Moffy to his side, whispered something to him, and dismissed him. Turning to Sarah, he extended his arm. "My lady."

"Sire." She took his arm.

Jareth delivered Sarah to her seat, the hostesses seat, then moved down the long table to his own. When he was seated the rest of the party sat. He conversed with the guests at his end of the table and thanked the Gods quietly that Rosalind was seated near Sarah.

Rosalind was most adept at dinner conversations, in engaging fellow dinners in the art of conversation. She directed her inquire to Sarah; making sure everyone understood that Sarah was to be shown deference. The attention she was showing Sarah had not gone unnoticed by Toria, and Rosalind was gauging the effects. She had an eye on the blond.

Toria fumed to herself, she and her father should have been recognized as honored guests, placed higher up the table. Instead, they were closer to the center of the dinning guests. She was tacking up the insults and considering how to address each one.

"I must complement you on your choice of gown." Rosalind said in what was obvious a trained voice. Her words carried over the voice of others without being offensive or blaring. It was clear that she wanted everyone to praise the girl as well. "You have such exquisite taste, and an understanding that one does not have to be extravagant."

Toria shot a glaring look down the table first to Rosalind herself, then to Sarah.

Rosalind continued, "Well after all, they do say, breeding will tell." She raised her wine goblet and toasted Sarah. "To you my dear."

Sarah felt her cheeks color. "Thank you, lady…"

"Oh my dear as we are old **_friends_**," she emphasized the word, "I do hope you'll just call me Rosalind."

"Thank you, Rosalind." Sarah looked at Jareth, then back at the redhead. "I meant to tell you the last time we met how much I like your taste in gowns."

Rosalind fingered her gown's neckline that dove low between her ample breasts. "Why thank you, my dear. You will always find me in lavender, it's my favorite color."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the gallery above two pairs of eyes watched, and kept track of the goings on.

The High King would expect a full report.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rosalind turned and looked down the table toward Toria. "I'm told you are a country girl, Miss Bradencox."

Toria looked at the redhead with passionless eyes. "I am, Lady Rosalind."

Blue-green eyes went to the dinner plate of the girl. "I would have thought a country girl would have had a much more…hearty appetite." The barely hidden insult hit its target. "Do you not care for the bill of fare?"

Toria glared, "I assure you, Lady Rosalind, my…appetite is very healthy. However do to a bit more turbulent…exercise than I'm use to I find I'm really not all that hungry… for a meal."

Rosalind looked from the blond to the King. "I see." She turned to Sarah with a friendly smile. "I never cared much for horseplay, do you Sarah?"

Sarah was staring down at Toria. "No, Rosalind, I don't."

Toria smiled, simpering. "Pity."

Jareth looked at Sarah, wanting to rush to her side and assure her he had not done what the witch was intimating.

Sarah forced herself to finish most of her meal. She refrained from imbibing, as she wanted to keep a clear mind. The blond was up to no good; she just knew it. Toria was wearing a look that said she had an ace hidden up her…non-existent sleeve. She was most grateful when Jareth put down his fork signaling an end to the dinner. He made his way down the table to escort Sarah into the grand ballroom that had been chosen for this evening. She was most relived it was not the one he'd made for her three years ago.

Moffy signaled the orchestra to being to play and Jareth escorted Sarah to the dance floor. Jareth moved her gracefully across the floor.

"I'm so sorry about dinner." He said quietly.

"Not now…" she warned. "I don't want to speak…the potion…I think it's wearing off."

"Oh just what we need." He groaned yet kept his face impassively schooled. "Would you like to leave?"

"We can't." she said. "It's too early."

"Hang convention." He muttered.

"Jareth, you have to dance with your honored guests…you know the protocol." Sarah reminded him. "We have to play this out to the end."

His eyes darted around the room. "I'm taking you over to Roan when this dance is finished. You are not to dance with anyone else, understood precious?"

Sarah nodded, afraid to say too much.

"Good." The King finished the dance then walked Sarah over to where Roan was seated. "Healer Roan, would you be kind enough to keep my lady company?" By saying that, all the men in the room knew that asking the pretty mortal to dance was out of the question.

Roan read what was not being said. "I'd be honored, Sire."

Jareth bowed, "I must ask my guest to dance." The words were for Sarah. He walked away, moving toward Toria. "Miss Bradencox, I believe this is our dance." He held out a gloved hand expectantly.

Toria placed her hand over his and followed him to the dance floor.

Sarah didn't want to look, but like a moth to a flame, was drawn to. She hated to admit it, but Braden and Jareth did make a striking couple. Had she not known better, she would sworn that they had been a matched pair. It made her very uncomfortable to watch them dance, and she wanted to look away. Seeing Jareth's hand at Toria's waist proved to be more than Sarah could bear. She whispered an excuse to the Healer and went in search of the powder room.

Jareth had resolved to remain cold and distant if polite. He began the dance without even looking at Toria. She said something and he looked down at her, smiled and even laughed at her comment. He moved her though the other couples on the floor with years of skill. She kept pace with him and smiled up at him with a come hither look. He became attentive.

Rosalind, who had known the King for longer than either of them really wanted to admit to, had had noted the change in his demeanor. She looked for Sarah, and saw the Healer sitting alone. She moved quickly. "Where's Sarah?" she demanded.

"She excused herself to the powder room." Roan stood up, he had been conversing with another man. "What's wrong?"

Rosalind pointed to the dance floor. "Something…I don't know what, has changed his demeanor! We need to find Sarah, and fast." She said as she saw Jareth dance the blond toward an exit and duck out with her, simpering in his arm.

Sarah was coming out of the powder room as the pair advanced on her. They did not have to say a word, she knew. "He's in danger. We need to find him…now."

The three vanished from the hall.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five. Griffin Blood and seduction.**

Toria was pleased that her charm had the effect she had hoped. Jareth was being primed for a lusty tryst. One that she hoped would seal him to her. Confident in her ability to satisfy his hunger, she followed him happily as he led her though the palace to a secluded room.

Jareth closed the door and eyed her, "Tempting little beguiler, does that offer of a sampling still stand?" He moved toward her like a great cat. "Come let me have a taste, to see if the cask is worth buying?"

"Taste deeply, it is the only way to truly enjoy." Toria opened her mouth to him.

Finding the lacing of her gown, he pulled until her bosom spilled out. Toria had pulled the charm when they had entered the room; it hid in her hand. She placed a hand to her falling gown, or wanted it to seem she did. In reality, she pulled one of the little blood rubies free of the necklace. Using the charm to crack the 'gem', she combined the vile of griffin blood with the charm. Reaching out to the King, she drew his hand to her now exposed breasts. In doing so, she found a small opening between his cuff and his glove. Her talon sharp nail drew blood as it pierced him, under the lust enchantment he did not notice. She pressed the charm covered in Griffin blood to the wound; instantaneously his skin absorbed it. Toria guided the hand to her breast, satisfied he was captivated.

Jareth lifted her off her feet and thrust her onto the heavy table in the room. "Good thing I have sturdy furnishings." He growled. "AS I recall you intimated you like it rough." He began to pull her skirts up and out of his way. "Shall we see just how rough my little bird likes it?"

Toria had never allowed herself to become overwhelmed by a sexual partner. Even now, when she would have liked to, she understood her stakes were too high. "I like far rougher than your little mortal can take." She teased as she bit his lower lip.

The haughty look on Jareth's face was one he had worn many times. "How hot can you take it?" He teased as his hand moved under her raised skirt.

"AS hot as you can make it, Jareth." She promised.

His fingers found her heat. "Hot for me already?" He groaned.

"Hotter than you shall ever know." Toria leaned back on her elbows, knowing what a lewd scene they presented. "Oh, Jareth!" she moaned. She had told him she was no innocent, and that was true. However, she had never experienced a man with the expertise that this one had. As one hand worked on her under her skirts the other was pinching and pulling her nipple until she screamed his name. "More, Sire, more." She begged breathlessly.

Jareth leaned closer taking the hardened bud of her nipple into his mouth, dragging his teeth over the sensitive bud. He bit down then suckled. His free hand now working on her other exposed breast.

Resting all her weight on one arm, she raised the other cupping her hand to the back of his neck. "Harder, Jareth…harder." He growled, now fully under the effects of the lust charm and griffin blood.

Rosalind was facing the pair, as they appeared. Her hands moved to Sarah to prevent her from seeing, but she was already too late.

"Oh God, no." Sarah gasped.

Toria lay on the table being sexually molested, enjoying every moment of it.

Jareth casually raised his head from the breast he'd been sucking. "Rosalind, you know I hate to be disturbed when I'm…entertaining a lady." His words were haughty and suggestively risqué.

Toria's hand lay on his shoulder, "Don't stop." She pleaded. "I don't care if they watch."

Sarah's eyes held murder in their blue green depths. "What have you done to him?"

Jareth looked at the mortal as if she were a squalling child. "Oh be still, can't you see I'm busy?" His hand was still moving under the skirt. "I've almost got her…"

Sarah stepped back. "Oh Jareth…you fool." She turned to Roan. "He's under an enchantment." She whispered.

Rosalind stomped her foot. "Stop this instant!"

Jareth watched as Toria's head fell back and she shuddered. "Delicious." He said in a dark tone. "This is just a prelude I assure you, it gets even better." He promised darkly. Taking his hand out from under the skirt, he turned to the three intruders. "I don't really care for audiences when I'm thus engaged." He placed the hand he had used behind his back. "In the future, I'd like that understood." He glanced at the woman still writhing on the table. "Are you alright my dear?"

Toria groaned. "Want more, Sire."

Jareth smiled a toothy grin, "And you shall have more." He looked at the trio. "Soon as we dispose of our audience."

Rosalind shook her head. "What is wrong with you?"

Sarah looked at him sadly. "Jareth…"

"Young woman," He addressed her sharply. "You will address me as Sire, or Your Majesty." He looked coldly at Sarah. "Surely you didn't think our…fling was going to go on much longer, did you? Toria is a Fae, and like me she comes from a fine bloodline… she's perfect to become my…wife…while you…you are just a moments pleasure, little paramour. Something, someone, easily disposed of." He moved toward the table and pulled Toria upright, his hands massaging her exposed ample breast roughly. "What say we turn this dreary party the mortal planed into a wedding?"

Toria rested her head on his shoulder. "What a wonderful suggestion."

Roan grabbed Rosalind back. "No, don't interfere." He warned.

Toria looked at Sarah, "Care to be my maid of honor, Williams?"

Sarah suddenly pulled herself upright. "Not on your life." Her dignity intact.

Jareth snickered. "I think it's a wonderful idea, my mistress being my wife's maid of honor." He stopped molesting the blond and came to stand directly in front of Sarah. "I could order you to." His voice was cold, and devoid of feelings. "Maybe even make you one of her ladies in waiting."

Toria watched with hideous glee.

Sarah faced the King, head high and her eyes dry. "Not even you could do that, Jareth. You wish to make that woman your queen, be my guest. You want to bed her, do so…but do not ask me to watch."

Jareth placed a glove under her chin, "Why not?"

She moved closer. "Because it would break my heart, is that what you want to do?" Her voice had dropped to a breath. "Do you want to break my heart, Jareth?"

Jareth looked at her, "No." it was flat and unemotional but it was there.

"Then send me home… you don't need me anymore." She looked at him.

He nodded. "Your right, I don't. I shall send you away."

"Send her somewhere terrible my darling." Toria urged. "Show her how unimportant she really is."

Sarah moved closer, "May I kiss you goodbye?" As Jareth bent down she placed her lips to his cheek near his ear and whispered. "I have no power over you." Her voice breaking as she intoned the words. She stepped back. "Send me where ever you wish to."

Jareth looked at her, for a moment seeing the woman whom he had spent years chasing. Whose dreams he would haunt. Whose childhood he had nearly stolen. The woman who had returned his kingdom to him at the cost of her own freedom and innocence. "Goodbye, Sarah." He said the name as he always did, like a caress. In a blink, she was gone.

Rosalind cried, bitterly. "What have you done? Where did you send her?" Panic gathered in blue-green eyes, as well as tears.

Toria rose to a seated position, "Yes, Darling, what misfortune did you visit upon her? A bottomless pit perhaps. Did you drop her into a den of hungry lions? What did you do with the little poser?"

"This is our wedding day," He said in a mellow tone. "I sent her back… to live with her memories of what could have been." He soothed the blond when she looked perturbed he had not done something worse. "All she will have are bitter memories, Toria. We can after all afford to be…generous."

The blond shrugged her shoulders. " I suppose."

"Pull your bodice right, we don't need the entire court eyeing what will soon be mine alone." Jareth ordered her. He turned to Roan. "Get out." He called out. "Moffy. Send for a cleric…there's to be a wedding."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah blinked; she was looking at the mirror over her desk. Where an instant before a crystal orb had been sitting, glowing. Now only one perfect owl feather remained. She lunged forward, grasping it tightly for fear it too would vanish. A tapping came at the door. "Williams, you've got a call…Some hysterical lady claiming to be your mother, or step mother…it's not clear. You want to come take this call?" Clutching the feather to her heart she locked the door and quietly went to the office to get the call. "Karen, what's wrong?"

"Oh Sarah…its Toby… he's missing." Her stepmother wailed. "They found his backpack, but there's not sight of him."

Sarah knew, she knew where the boy was, clutching the feather she took control. "Karen, listen to me… Karen! There's a broken drain pipe… a culvert where the school grounds end…the older kids have been playing in it for years. The younger ones always want to explore it…Have someone go look for him there!"

Karen sniffed. "Are you having one of your premonitions?" she was grasping for hope.

Sarah lied. "Yes, now go…hurry…I'll wait here in the office."

Sarah paced, holding her one treasured feather to her lips. When the call came an hour later that the boy had been found safe and sound, she rushed out to the point. Looked up at the stars and said. "Thank you… thank you…." Collapsing to her knees, she wept. In the trees above her where the great barn owl had been seen watching, the branches were now empty. Sarah clutched the feather, the last one, to her heart and rocked. She didn't know how long she'd stayed there on the point. When she returned to her rooms Rebecca was pacing in front of her door.

"I heard your little brother was missing."

Sarah looked at the girl; "They found him…he's safe."

Gently the girl with red hair moved closer. "Would you like company?"

Sarah nodded and opened the door to her room for the other. "I really don't want to be alone right now."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six. Uninvited guests to the Kings nuptials. **

Jareth watched as Toria righted her gown. "I shall take a great deal more time in taking you out of that rag." He said as he lounged in a chair.

"I don't care if you rip it to shreds." She simpered. "I look forward to your promise of even better…" she smoothed down her skirt over her legs as she slid off the table.

"What a pity we are in a rush, I always adored getting gifts… we've a deviating lot of subjects. Someone might even supply us with handcuffs." Jareth teased.

"What fun we will have," Toria sauntered closer. "I promise you, it will never be dull."

Jareth stood up and cupped her face with his hand. "I look forward to many hours and days of vigorous entertainment, Toria." A tapping at the door drew his attention. "What is it, now?"

Liam entered the room, "Your Mayor of the Palace asked me to come in, Sire."

Jareth placed his arm over Toria, his hand cupped over her breast, and he began to massage it. "I've called for a cleric to come and wed me to this seductively desirable wench daughter of yours. I'm not asking your permission, merely informing you."

Liam looked pleased; he also looked sexually stimulated as he watched the King molest his daughter before his eyes. "Take her as you wish Sire. I wish you both great joy and a house full of lusty sons."

"One son will be more than enough, if she's capable." Jareth yawned. "Would you care to escort your daughter in to our wedding?"

"Honored Sire." Liam bowed.

Jareth squeezed her hard, then turned her to face him. "In a few moments you will be my wife and then I will have you crowned Queen." He nuzzled her neck. "Don't keep me waiting." He exited the room strutting like a peacock.

Liam waited and when he was sure they were alone; he smiled at his daughter. "I see your charm worked."

Toria smoothed her bodice and her gown. "Of course it did, did you doubt me?" She made sure the seam would hold up though the ceremony about to take place. "I should have liked a cathedral wedding." She lamented. "And a long veil with a train…ah well. In moments, I will be his wife, bond to him for eternity… I will be the mother of his heir, and Sarah Williams will know it…I'll see to that." She laughed nastily. "I shall see to it that her dreams are full of the goings on in my marriage bed. That should drive the twit insane."

Liam snickered. "Aye, it should. Well done daughter, well done!"

The cold-blooded blond held a hand out to her father. "You promised me a Kingdom, and you delivered. Thank you Father."

"Not just a kingdom, child…But the entire Underground shall be at your feet. And those beautiful talons of yours shall drip with a richness of blood from many a prey." He kissed the sharp nailed hand. "The only boon I ask, is that you allow me to watch you when you bloody your self."

She kissed his cheek. "As blood thirsty as you are? You are my best audience."

She stood back. "Do I look presentable?"

"Aye." He offered her his arm. "And I am proud to present you to this foolish young King."

"He's no fool father… but he underestimated my determination." Toria countered.

Liam paused. "Developed a soft spot for him?"

"No, but I won't make the mistake he made. I will never underestimate him." She patted his hand. "In a few moments we will go back into the ballroom and I will wed the Goblin King. Let us just take this moment to… savor our victory, Father." At that moment she heard the howl of pain.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sir Didymus had seen Sarah with Roan the Healer from the Seeile Court and the Lady Rosalind. When the Healer and the Fae lady returned to the Ballroom, Sarah was not with them. He rushed to the Healer, but seeing the distraught face of the Fae woman was enough to tell him something was terribly wrong. His white mustache twitched, then sagged as he let out a howl. He turned and ran from the room out to the garden.

Hoggle was in the garden listing to the gay music. He was tending a plant he'd cross bred and was nurturing. He had planed on naming it after Sarah. Something was wrong and he knew it. The plant, thriving only moments before had shriveled and withered before his eyes. He heard the howl, and saw his friend the little Knight come into the garden. He heard a howl from the maze, and recognized it as the pained cry of Ludo. Hoggle sat down, placed his head in his hands and wept. He knew Sarah Williams was gone. Sir Didymus, Ludo and Hoggle gathered in a huddle, and shared the anguish, and grief. Music, bright and stately announcing a bride began to be played in the ballroom. The three friends left the garden. Not wishing to witness the betrayal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth entered the ballroom with Moffy. The King had the Mayor of the Palace announce the nuptials of Jareth to Toria Bradencox. There were murmurs and harsh whispers. Shock registered on many faces. Sadness on those of Lord and Lady Oakhane. It was evident that Rosalind wanted to leave. Jareth pointedly moved to where they stood.

"You will act as a witness, Lady Rosalind."

"Why should I?" She asked red eyed from bitter tears.

"Because it pleases me that you should." His voice was like a sword's edge, honed to razor sharpness.

"I will never understand how you can do this." She whispered angrily, not wishing to be overheard. "You marry that…"

"Careful, Rosalind, dear." Jareth cautioned. "I'm fond on you to be sure. But I'm not a forgiving man, and I will tolerate no slur on my bride."

Rosalind's hand shot out and gripped the arm of the King. "And what of Sarah? The woman you've kept as paramour?"

Mismatched eyes went like ice. "Sarah Williams is not your concern. She never was."

"I liked her." Rosalind proclaimed firmly. "I liked the way you behaved under her influence." She removed her hand. "I don't like you right now."

"You don't have to…you but need to obey." His voice was like a slap.

The proud redhead drew herself up. "I am your obedient subject." She declared. "But I am no longer your friend, Jareth."

"So be it." He smirked. "You will act as witness."

Rosalind dropped into a deep curtsy, her gown like a wave at her feet and knees. "As you wish, Sire."

Roland watched quietly, when the King moved on to stand near the front of the room, the man spoke to his wife. "Something is terribly wrong. That is not Jareth who was speaking just now. He's beguiled."

Rosalind placed a hand on her husband's arm for comfort and support. "He sent Sarah away, as coldly as I've ever seen him do anything. How could he? How could he just send her away…You saw how radiant she was… how perfectly they fit…. And he…"

Roland gripped his wife's hand. "He can't possibly know. You must tell him."

Rosalind shook her head. "No, if the Healer would not, then I must not. Sarah Williams will be safer if he does not know. For I doubt he could keep the knowledge from that creature he is about to wed."

"You would allow him to…take the Bradencox wench as wife." Roland frowned. "I was there three years ago as well, Roz…"

"Hush." She warned. "That will go to the grave with us, if need be. I like Sarah Williams…maid of the Labyrinth…and I vow I will protect her and her secret with my life's blood. You must do the same Roland. If you can."

Roland looked about the room. "I so swear. I will protect Sarah Williams secret with my last breath."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two sets of ears, two sets of eyes kept vigilance. They had heard, and looked at each other. The High King would know what they knew. He would decide what to do about the mess. They would but report and let the chips fall where they would.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth called for a grand procession to be played as he marched to where the Cleric stood waiting to begin the ceremony. The Cleric did not look any happier about the situation than the guests pressed into witnessing the king take a wife. Jareth with Moffy at his side, stood before the Cleric watching for the entrance of his bride on her father's arm.

Toria and Liam entered the room, heads high and proud. The blond looked egotistically arrogant, and not at all, what most in the room thought a bride should look like. The red gown was rather a blatant indication that she was hardly innocent or virginal. Not that most Fae women were when they wed, but at least most put on a good face and made an effort to keep to the traditions. It was evident that Toria Bradencox did not give a rat's ass for the tradition of appearing virtuous, pure, and sinless.

Liam was eyeing many of the Fae women, wondering who among them would enjoy a bedding by the father in law of the King. He enjoyed the thought of bedding a higher class of woman than the servants he had been using as sexual outlets. He wondered if he could have the king send his useless wife back to the Seelie Court. That thought brought a smile to his ugly face. It was not an improvement.

The Cleric was somber, his long face looked as if it would break if he were to smile. His white hair looked as if an eggbeater had been used to style it and his lips drawn in a thin line. Taking a deep breath, he began the service. "We gather here to bless this union, of our beloved King Jareth, to this maid, Toria Bradencox. We shall sing their happiness, to the heavens, carried on the winds to all over the Fae world." He held out one hand, a flame sprang to life in his palm. " Let the warmth in their hearts feed the flames of passion. Let us rejoice in their…love." He turned the flame into a shower of rain that stayed over his hand, never falling to the ground. "Behold!" He cried, "How the tears of joy of this union will fill an ocean." The little shower became a pot of dirt with a plant growing. "May your love be a rich soil from which life may come." The pot disappeared, becoming a glow. "And may the world of the spirit be with you always."

He looked at Liam. "Who gives this woman?"

"I, her father, I give this woman." He placed her hand in that of the King.

The Cleric sniffed, "Is it your wish to join with this man?"

Toria nodded. "It is."

The Cleric looked at his scroll. "And you come to this choice freely?"

"I do." Her voice proclaimed, the room thundered with it.

Turning to Jareth the Cleric sighed. "Is it your wish to join with this woman?"

Jareth looked at the man, as if he could not hear right. "It…is.." He placed a hand to his brow.

"And do you come to this choice freely?"

The King felt the world spin. "I…do….." It was barely audible.

The Cleric could see the King was suffering, but was powerless to stop what was happening. He looked around the room, remembering words from the mortal realm. Hearing them in his ears as if someone was cueing him. "If there be anyone here who has reason these two should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace…" The Cleric repeated the words and held his breath.

Toria frowned, "That's not part of the ceremony." She whispered angrily. She looked at Jareth who looked as if he were going to faint. "Finish it!" SHE urged. "Now."

"A moment." A voice in the back of the room called out.

The guests as one turned and most went down into a bow. Oberon and his Queen stood in the back of the room. Toria looked at her father, who had gone to one knee. She too drooped before the Sovereign. The Cleric looked as if he were relieved. Jareth turned, and reached out a hand. "Father."

Oberon and his Queen moved to the front of the room. "I object." Oberon said coldly as he looked at the Falconer's daughter.

"I object," the Fae High Queen said, her tone also cold.

Jareth blinked. "What… why….I don't… understand…" He staggered toward his father. "I don't feel…well…" He closed his eyes. "Father, help me."

Oberon gathered his son into his arms. "God help you, you little fool!" he spat out at the girl in the crimson gown. "What hast thou done to my son?"

"I?" She feigned innocents. "I am here at his behest, he asked me to be his wife…Ask Lady Rosalind, or Healer Roan…"

Tatiana looked at the girl with a careful eye.

"If there is something wrong, perhaps you should be looking to the woman my beloved just banished from our realm….his former paramour…the mortal Sarah Williams." Toria found heaping blame on Sarah easy.

Rosalind growled, "Sarah would never hurt Jareth!"

Oberon looked at the fiery redhead, defending the mortal who was absent. "Healer, come." He began to walk the afflicted King out of the ballroom. "You, and your father come as well. Rosalind, see that no one enters or leaves."

"AS you wish, Sire." The woman barred the door. "Roland the other exit. Everyone, let's get comfortable."

Moments later, they were all in the room where Jareth had suggested the wedding. The King was looking deathly ill. The healer was loosing his jabot.

Tatiana looked at the woman who was supposed to be a loving bride, she was not hovering, nor did she seem alarmed. "That's an interesting necklace you have, Miss Bradencox."

Oberon snapped his head to look at the girl. "What necklace?"

Toria placed a hand over the gems. "It's only a necklace." She said.

Tatiana moved to inspect the item. "Blood Rubies…Oberon, have we not banned this gem?" looking closer, the Queens eyes widened. "And this is missing one."

Oberon held out his hand. "Take them off." He ordered. When they and the ear bobs were handed over he looked at them with disgust. "What blood do they carry?"

When the girl refused to speak, the High King turned on her father. "Answer me! Man, or die hear and now."

Liam knew better than his daughter and answered the King. "Griffin, Sire. They carry Griffin Blood."

"Father, you fool!" Toria turned on him. "You didn't have to say anything!"

"More fool you, daughter." Liam growled. "You don't refuse the order of the High King!"

Toria crossed her arms and frowned.

Oberon moved to stand imposingly before her. "I'll ask this one last time, what did you do?"

Raising an elegant brow, she refused to answer.

"She has used a charm of enticement." A voice said from the doorway.

The High King looked at the person in the door, an odd old man with a bird for a hat. "Is this true?" Again, she refused to answer. This time Oberon's patience was at an end. His hand came down across her face before she had seen it go up. The woman knocked to her knees, gasped in shock. "Healer look for an entry wound."

Roan looked at Jareth, in the outfit that barely showed any skin at all. He looked down to gloved hands. Slid the cuff off the wrists and found the wound. "I have it, Sire."

"Remove the charm and heal my son." The High King turned on Liam. "Falconer, for your part in this attempt on my son's life, you are banished from the Fae Realms."

Liam gasped and was banished dissolving into a faint outline; until there was nothing left. Oberon then looked at the girl in the red gown. "AS for you…"

Tatiana placed a hand on her husband's arm. "Why not allow the boy to have his say?" She pointed to Jareth who was gaining color again.

Jareth looked at his wrist; "I am a fool!" he spat. "I would never have thought you would do something so evil…"

Toria laughed; "Oh come now, beloved…" she said the last word with darkness. "Which of us is above trickery?" She stood up, smoothed her gown. "We've a wedding to finish."

Jareth ground his teeth. "I would not marry you, freely, if you were the last female on the planet!"

"You've declared me your intended…before your entire court." The blond woman said with a simper. "You've molested me in this very room, before the witness of your own paramour."

Jareth hung his head in shame, and pain. "Sarah. Gods what have I done."

Oberon took his son's face into his hand, "Don't be too hard on yourself lad, you were beguiled. Very few can withstand the effects of a enticement charm and Griffin blood."

Tapping her fingers on her hips liking the sound, Toria spoke brazenly. "I suggest we finish the wedding. Our guests are waiting."

Oberon glared at the girl. "Did you not hear my objection?"

"It's unfounded." The girl said. "Asking for objections in a Fae Joining…Mortals do that sort of thing, not us."

"Then perhaps we should start a new tradition." Tatiana offered, feeling more anger than her husband did.

Oberon looked at Jareth. "What would you have me do with her?"

The Goblin King rose to his feet, shakily, but he was up. "Get her out of my sight! I don't care what happens to her! She tried to kill me."

Seeing she was in danger, Toria turned to hawk and made for the window. As she did a glowing orb struck her, and she was imprisoned in the crystal. Frozen for all time in bird form. The orb returned to its originator. Jareth held the orb and shook with fury.

The old tutor whispered, "Your powers are restored?"

"Yes." Jareth took a ragged breath, "As is the Kingdom…Sarah…released me before she took…her leave." He turned to Oberon. "Father…send the guests home…the show is over." He handed the orb to the High King and exited the room.

Oberon looked at the old tutor, and then at his wife. Holding up the orb, he shook his head as he looked at the frozen form of the Fae, Toria Brdencox.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven. Father and son, and a heart to heart.**

Jareth had secluded himself in his chamber; not even Millie dared enter. He sat on his balcony and listened to the sounds of his Kingdom. He was aware of his father's presence long before the elder spoke.

"Feeling sorry for yourself son?" The elder Fae took a seat across from his son.

Jareth had been holding his face in his hands and pondering what to do. "Yes, Sire."

"Sire?" His father frowned. "Boy at a time like this, one should call one's parent Father…not Sire."

"I made a royal mess of it, Da." Jareth lamented. "I've this weakness…I keep underestimating the women in my life."

Oberon snickered. "We all do, laddie-buck." He slapped the boy's thigh. "We all do."

Jareth covered his face once more. "Da…I had the most beautiful and wonderful woman… and I blew it."

"So I hear." Oberon looked at his boy with morose.

"She warned me…more than once." Jareth stood up, began to pace. "I thought that once I rid that…I thought once I got rid of the charm Toria was using that would be the end of it. I never gave a thought to her using the same trick twice."

Oberon nodded, "And what have you learned, from this, my boy?"

"Never take anything at face value… Never underestimate a woman." Jareth frowned. "You must be disappointed in me."

"No." His father disagreed.

Jareth frowned. "I'm disappointed in myself. I should have come to you three years ago. Should have told you everything. I should have asked you to help me. But no, I had to be a proud and egotistical fool!" He leaned over the balustrade; "I damn near cost the Kingdom everything it has." He was truly pained. "I know you once thought about making the Goblin Kingdom the capital of the Underground Kingdoms…I think you should look elsewhere."

Oberon placed a hand on his son's shoulders. "Do you?"

Jareth nodded. "I'm good at being a Goblin King, at collecting and caring for the unwanted. I don't think I'm the one who you should make High King of the Underground."

"Oh lad." Oberon ruffled the soft blond hair that was always wild looking. "When you're ready, you're going to make a fine High King."

Jareth blinked. "Da, look at the mess I made of it."

"Mistakes were made." Oberon stated. He looked up to see Tatiana and a tea cart being brought in behind her.

The High Queen directed the servants. Then taking a seat poured. "Come have a nice cup of tea, Jareth. It will do you good."

Jareth sank into his chair, "You being nice, oh I've really screwed up this time!"

The High Queen smiled. "Yes, yes you did." She handed him his tea.

"I understand from Roan, that you were the one who noticed the girls necklace. Thank you." Jareth said at last after sipping his tea.

Tatiana shrugged. "Men don't see what's in front of them."

"I didn't." Jareth admitted. "And it cost me."

"Nearly your life." His father stated.

"It cost me my heart." Jareth corrected. "It cost me…Sarah." He looked at his father. "I brought that evil creature to orgasm… and I did it in front of Sarah." He winced in pain. "It's all still like a bad dream that I witnessed."

The High Queen rose, "I think you and your father should talk." Leaning over she kissed her stepson on the cheek. "Forgive yourself, boy." Quietly she walked back into the palace.

Jareth looked to his father. "I know that a lot of your court felt I was too young for the responsibilities of this position. I think they may have been right."

Oberon had gone to stand at the balustrade, "Come here, boy." When Jareth stood at his side, he motioned to the Kingdom. "Even at your worst, this place thrived. Look at it now, after the influence of your Sarah on you… No, lad I was not wrong. You're a King."

"I'm a smuck." Jareth leaned on the rail. "All I had to do was tell her to say the words…but no, I dressed her up like a dolly…showed her off to the kingdom and demanded that she…become my paramour…" He sniffed. "Didymus wanted me to name her Concubine at least. But I had to get my pound of flesh…all because she…refused me…"He pounded his head on the rail. "Why didn't I tell her… why didn't I ask her to help…Why didn't I come to you?"

Oberon was amused. "Well it would have saved me a trip…and I'm missing classes because of you!"

Jareth looked up. "Still studying?"

"Life is a life long study boy." The elder mused. "Didymus and a dwarf have been asking about you."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Jareth scoffed.

"No, seriously. Didymus said he knew you'd never betray his Sarah in such a uncourtly fashion." Oberon nudged the boy. "He takes a great deal of pride in the fact that he was one of your tutors."

"His Sarah? My Sarah! That's what she was, my Sarah." Jareth protested.

"Your's, his…seems to me she belonged to all of you…just in different ways." Oberon teased.

Jareth nodded. "Father, who alerted you?"

"Gina…Bradencox." Oberon said with sadness. "I've sent the orb with her daughter to her, for her safe keeping and told her that I would entertain the idea of a divorce from her husband if she so wishes."

"I'm not familiar with the lady." Jareth sighed.

"I am… or rather I was." Oberon confided. "She's a lady in every sense of the word. Too bad her daughter didn't take after her."

Jareth stood up, and squared his shoulders. "I've been a mope and a dope." He turned to his father. "I've a Kingdom to run." He walked out of his bedchamber for the first time in three days.

The High Queen returned. "Did you tell him?"

"No, I think he needs to stew a bit more." The High King held out a hand to his wife. "Besides, knowing he was about to commit polygamy is hard enough for him to digest."

"Are you waiting for someone else to inform him?" Tatiana teased.

"It would save me." Oberon tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "I think I'd like to see how he conducts his court."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth entered the throne room, moved quietly to the throne and sat down. He saw the stares of the goblins and hooked his leg up over the arm and lounged back. "Ok, who put that on my ceiling?" he pointed with his riding crop to the mass of goo growing on the ceiling. A cackle later, he began to laugh.

Rosalind entered, "Look like your old self you do."

"Roz." He greeted her coolly.

"Jar." She mimicked him. Slowly she drew near. "I understand the bitch used not only a charm but griffin blood on you."

"Damn near killing me in the process." Jareth sighed. "I've an allergy it seems to griffin blood." He looked at Rosalind. "I'm sorry, Roz."

The blue-green eyes looked up in surprise. "You sound like you mean that."

"I do." He said tapping his boot.

Moffy entered, "Sire, the three companions of Lady…Of …the mortal girl are here."

Jareth sat upright. "Send them in, I'm ready."

Hoggle followed by Sir Didymus and Ludo entered the room. They all looked at the king with sad eyes.

Jareth hated pity, "Hogsbreath! My garden is overrun with fairies! Why are you not doing your job? Just because I'm under the weather does not mean you can go slackin'!" He turned to Didymus. "Don't you have a bridge to protect?"

Ludo rushed to the throne and pulled Jareth into a hug. "King better."

"Not for long." Jareth pushed the orange beast off.

Hoggle looked at the King. "And Sarah?"

Jareth looked away, unable to speak.

"Yes, Sire." An old voice spoke. "What of Sarah?"

"What of her?" Jareth tried to pretend she was nothing, he looked at the tutor and the bird. "She helped heal the Kingdom, restored my powers and now she's gone. It's over…done…."

Rosalind shook her head. "The bigger they are…"

"You idiot!" the bird chirped.

Jareth could stand anyone giving him a hard time but that bird. "What did you say?"

"I said you're an idiot!" the Bird challenged.

"Oh that's it, it's fricassee see for dinner!" He leapt from the throne and advanced on the old tutor. "Tutor Thaddeus say good bye to the hat!"

"Oh yeah, blame the hat." The Bird got right into the King's face. "You let her go.."

"I didn't let her go…I wasn't in my right mind…she told me to send her away… that she could not watch me wed…" Jareth slapped the beak.

"Can you blame her?" the bird crowed. "She helped heal the kingdom and you announce you're going to wed a witch…"

"I was bewitched!" Jareth defended himself and grabbed the beak. "I didn't make her sit and watch me bed that witch!"

"mlsfuguuathahbaby."

"Baby?" Jareth released the beak. "What about a baby?"

"You sent her away without any word about your baby!" the bird crowed.

"What baby?" Jareth looked at the odd old tutor, then at Rosalind. "What baby?"

Rosalind laughed. "Congratulations, Sire, your going to be a daddy."

Jareth felt his knees go out from under him. "I'm what?"

"Making me a grand Da!" Oberon said as he entered the throne room.

Jareth staggered back to the throne. "She never said a word. It can't be true."

"Oh it's true." Roan entered behind the High King and Queen. "I'm not sure the girl knows herself as yet."

Jareth looked at the Healer. "A baby, you're sure?"

"I've been a Healer longer than you've been a King." The elder brushed imagined dust from the sleeve of his robe. "I'm sure."

Lounging back, Jareth, The Goblin King smiled. "I'm going to be a father." Then shouted. "Moffy! We need to build a nursery!"

Oberon cleared his throat. "Son, don't you think you'd best discuss this with Sarah?"

Jareth shook his head. "Nope…I'm King, not Sarah."

Rosalind and Tatiana both groaned in unison.

Jareth sat up. "I have to come up with a King sized appoligy."

The bird shook its beak. "Lots of luck."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight. Going home.**

Sarah saw her father's car pull up, and she turned to Rebecca. "In case I don't come back. I want you to know I loved knowing you." She waved as Robert began to put her things in the trunk.

"Not come back?" Rebecca looked at the campus. "Sarah, where else would you want to be?"

She pulled the girl with red hair into an embrace. "When you see Megan give her my love. Have a wonderful holiday and a great break, Rebecca."

"You too, Sarah. You too." The girl watched her friend enter the car and waved goodbye, she had a feeling she would not be seeing Sarah Williams again any time soon.

She could not help but notice how much Sarah had seemed to age in just the few days. It was as if she'd lived months in a few days.

Sarah sat quietly as her father drove. She didn't even look around at the landscape as they rolled on.

"Did you get good grades, do you think?" He asked.

"I don't know Daddy." She said honestly. "I don't think I want to think about it now."

"Sure," Robert said absently as he drove. "You're tired…there's time for talk later."

Karen was waiting at the door when the car pulled up. Merlin broke free and ran to Sarah. She knelt down and buried her face in his hair. Then she walked up to her stepmother, "Hi, Karen."

Karen put her arms around the girl. "Welcome home, Sarah."

Sarah looked around, "Doesn't look like anything's changed much."

"Oh, we have a new neighbor! A lovely English gentleman. He bought the old Miller place there. However, he had to leave town for family business just before Toby went missing…. I told him if he gets back before Thanksgiving to come join us for dinner." Karen gushed on.

Sarah looked at the odd old Miller house. "Good to have neighbors again. I've always had a soft spot in my heart for that old place. It's good to have someone living in it again." She felt cold and alone. "It's good to be back."

Karen blinked, looking at her stepdaughter. "Sarah, dear…are you alright?"

Sarah nodded on the verge of tears. "Just tired…I'm gonna go up and lay down…" she ran up the stairs to her room. Threw herself on the bed and let the tears come. Toby inched into the room, a tattered old bear in his arms. As he neared his sisters' bed, he held the bear out to her. Sarah looked up, saw Lancelot and Toby and gathered them both close to her heart. She cried and kissed her baby brother.

Karen had witnessed the entire episode, and held back her own tears.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah could not stay in bed; she rose before sunrise and was making coffee when Karen came down to start making the dressing for the turkey. "Morning." Sarah greeted her.

"Good morning, dear." Karen took the mug of coffee Sarah offered her. "Good coffee, when did you start making coffee?"

"Not long ago." Sarah confessed. "I enjoy a good cup." She sipped the cup and looked at the morning dawning. "Think we'll get snow soon?"

Karen placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Honey, it's just you and me, just girls… you can let your guard down."

Sarah looked at her, thought of protesting and decided against it.

Karen looked at her, "Last time I had a face that long was when some young man went and broke my heart." She patted the shoulder. "I know I'm not your mother… but think of me a friend. Someone you can talk to…" She felt the girl begin to sob. "Sarah, darling, tell me what happened. Was there a young man you were seeing?"

"Yes." Sarah sobbed turning and putting her arms around her Stepmother. "Oh, Mom…."

Karen began to cry as well. "Sarah…that the first time you've called me mom….oh Honey, I'm so sorry….Tell me what happened dear."

"I don't know…we were so close, and then…this other girl…"She closed her eyes. "I don't know."

Karen wiped the tearstained face, looking at the girl she noticed the differences. "Sarah, were you…intimate?" When the girl nodded wordlessly, Karen began to fret. "Sarah, were you careful…did you use protection?"

Sarah shook her head and fought back the flood of tears. "No…we…didn't think…we'd need…"

Karen placed her forehead on the girls. "It does not matter. We will cross that bridge when we get there. In the morning, I'll call Dr. Stone… he's known us for years…and He'll take you in on an emergency, and if you're… we'll deal with it, and if you're not we'll get you some protection…"

Sarah sat quietly, "I don't need protection, Karen…I'll never be with another man, ever."

Karen hugged the girl "Never say never, Sarah. Your father said that when your mother left, and look…now he's got me and Toby as well as you."

"No," Sarah said sadly. "There could never be anyone else for me, no one in the world is like him…He's…I could never be with anyone else, not now …not ever."

"Sarah this is not one of your fairy stories….Don't start telling me he's your true love." Karen sounded exasperated for a moment. "You're barely nineteen…this was only your first real close experience with a young man." She smiled. "Have you thought what you'd tell him, if your…expecting?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell him anything…he's gone." Sarah said sadly then put her head in her hands. "What if I am…what will we do?"

"You have all kinds of options!" Karen told her, trying to sound possitive. "You can go away and have the baby and your father and I could adopt it and raise it…or you could raise it, or give it up for adoption… or… You could…" Karen could not bring her self to say the words. Not when it involved her own stepdaughter. "There's options."

Sarah looked at her, "Karen, if I am…expecting…I'm having the baby… and I would want to raise it, myself. Not you and daddy…play big sister to my own child? No thank you! I could never give this baby up…if there is a baby. It would be like giving him up all over again."

Karen looked as if a weight had been lifted. "Thank God. I was worried… I mean I know I'm suppose to be modern but… I don't know… it just does not feel right."

Sarah looked at the clock; "We'd better get working on the dinner. Karen don't say anything to daddy, not until we have a chance to see Dr. Alex, and we know for sure. I don't want to ruin his thanksgiving dinner."

Karen patted her stepdaughter's hands. "When did you become so mature? So caring of others?"

"Some where along the way, I guess I started to grow up." She went to refigerator to pull out the celery and butter. "Mom, how would you feel about being a Granny?"

Karen smiled. "I'd love it." She confessed. "But I'm not sure your Mother is going to be overjoyed…too much of a reminder."

"Oh I think Mama I starting to deal with the age issues…" Sarah said as she set up the cutting board.

"I didn't mean the age thing, I meant the miscarriage." Karen was in the pantry getting the onions and croutons.

Sarah put the knife down with shaky hands. "What miscarriage?"

Face flushed, Karen put a hand to her mouth. "I thought you knew…Oh Sweetie.." Karen set the items in her hands on the counter. "You were, three, I think…Linda was three or four months along…maybe a bit more… and she was so overjoyed. Your father was strutting like a peacock. I worked in his office back then…they seemed the perfect couple. I envied them; your mother was so nice to all the girls in the office… Linda and your father were out on a night on the town, and as I recall her heal broke, and she fell down a flight of stairs at the hotel they were dining in. They rushed her to the hospital… but it was a bad miscarriage… tore her up inside…the doctors had to... It was terrible… Linda could never conceive again…It was after that she got involved in the theater here."

"I don't remember any of this." Sarah confessed.

"You were only three, Sarah." Karen patted her arm.

"Did they… tell daddy…what…"

Karen nodded. "It would have been a boy."

"Poor mama," Sarah moaned. "So that's why they changed…" She moved to the cutting board, taking frustrations out on vegetables.

Karen worked along side the girl. "Yes, that's when things changed. Then Jeremy came along…and he fed something in your mother that Robert couldn't."

As she cut Sarah asked. "Do you think Jeremy is my mother's true love?"

"More soul mate, than true love." Karen said with thoughtfulness. "Both have deep hurts, but they are good together. I know that Jeremy told your mother that not having kids was fine with him. I think that made marrying him easier for her. She didn't want to feel like she'd denied him something."

"I didn't know they'd even talked about stuff like that." Sarah shook her head, "When I went to London this last summer they were more interested in talking about the play they were doing."

Karen smiled. "That's the life they've made for themselves, Sarah. They have their work, and each other. It's enough."

"It's funny hearing you talk about mama in so friendly a manner." Sarah mused.

Karen looked at the girl. "Sarah, before your mother left your father, she and I were friends. We went shopping and to lunch together all the time. In fact, your mother pushed me toward your father. She begged me to stay and keep an eye on him and you for her."

Sarah felt woozy. "What?"

"Sarah, your mother loved your father, and she loved you. But her soul was eaten up alive when she lost the baby…she had a hell of a time dealing with it." Karen said softly. "Robert, he had his own issues to deal with, and then Linda ran off. Leaving him with a ten-year-old daughter…and a broken heart. Linda kept in touch with me for a long time. When your father and I started seeing each other, she was overjoyed. We still keep in touch."

"Mama played cupid?" Sarah looked bewildered.

"Not cupid so much as well, a yenta." Karen mused. "When I was expecting Toby, it was really hard on your mother. When he was born, she sent him that little silver cup engraved with his name."

"Mama sent that?" Sarah blinked. "She never talks about Toby when I'm there…"

Karen put down her knife. "Sarah, your mother is a very complicated woman…and she's not going to get any easier to understand."

"What do you think her reaction to a baby would be?" Sarah asked.

Karen giggled. "After she peels herself off the ceiling, she's going to want to kill the father."

"She'll have to stand in line." Sarah said cutting the next item to go in the pot. "What about Daddy?"

Karen rocked a bit. "Well he's going to be upset his little girl is not a little girl anymore. But I dare say, he'll get over it." She took a deep breath. "He'll be full of legal advice."

"Yeah, I know…" Sarah sat down at the Kitchen table. "Karen, I think we'd better change the subject again."

"Your father told me you didn't want to go back to school." Karen started as if they had not been discussing anything. "What do you think you'd like to do."

Sarah looked at her stepmother and laughed. It felt good to be able to just let go for a moment. "God, Karen, it's good to be home."

Karen smiled. "It's good to have you home. Let's get this turkey ready to go in the oven."

"You've got it, Mom."

Karen smiled, "I could get to like you doing that, calling me mom and Linda mama. It's a nice deviation."

Sarah leaned on the back door, and looked at the back yard. "Home…" she whispered. "Home."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine. Things to be thankful for.**

Toby was sitting on Robert's lap watching the last of the parade on television. Karen and Sarah worked side by side setting the diner table up. Karen had always made a fuss over things like centerpieces and candles. Sarah had made fun of her for it, but that was long ago. Today she too understood that little things made differences. Today Sarah was fussing over the centerpiece and the candles.

Sarah looked at the room, and the care with which Karen had arranged things. Not just the picking out of the furnishings, the color on the walls and the paintings. Sarah had never paid much attention to it before. Today, it struck her. Karen had turned to old Victorian they had moved into, into a home, not just a big old house. She looked at each room with new understanding eyes. The kitchen with its warm colored walls, and its clean cut lines, very functional. The salon with it's comfortable couch and chairs. Everything even the table in the front hall, reflected a deep caring thoughtfulness.

Sarah chastised herself; she had taken home and hearth for granted for a very long time. She had never noticed how many things had changed when Karen married her father. She had put up such a fuss that she was now embarrassed thinking about it. She looked at her father sitting on the chair with the squirming child in his lap. He had changed too. Karen was right, Robert had been sad when Linda left. He had made the best of things. Now he looked more than happy, he looked content, and at peace.

The telephone rang and Sarah went to the hall to answer it. "Williams residence." She said with confidence.

"Sarah? Is that you?" a feminine voice on the other end asked. "Honey, it's Mama! Can you hear me…is the connection alright? I'm in Paris…"

"Hi, Mama!" Sarah said brightly. "Paris? What's going on?"

"Jeremy and I are in a movie being shot here." Her mother's voice was excited. "But we couldn't let the day pass without calling and wishing you a happy holiday! How is school going? How are your grades?"

Sarah laughed. "Oh school is school… grades are fine, you know me…book worm." Sarah saw Karen standing in the door. "How are you and Jeremy?"

"Oh baby we're fine." Her mother sounded happy. "This movie is really fun. In addition, we are up for a weekly series filming in London. You'll have to come for summer break."

"I may not be able to, Mama…we'll have to see." Sarah hedged.

There was a long pause. "Jeremy wants to know if you've hooked up with a guy?"

"There was a guy…it's over now." Sarah said feeling it was better to be honest.

Another pause and a male voice came on the line. "Give me that blokes name and number and I'll take care of cleaning his clock!"

"Jeremy, I love you." Sarah said gently.

"Love you too, kid!" He laughed. "Is your old man about?"

"Sure, hang on." She looked toward her dad. "Pop, Jeremy wants a word with you."

Robert looked surprised. "He wants to talk to me…odd." He urged Toby off his lap and moved to the telephone. "Jeremy?" Then took a seat and listened hard. "No, they can't do that. No, it's not in the contracts."

Sarah smiled, her mother's new husband was talking to her old husband about legal issues. Karen still thought of Linda as a friend, and they were still in touch, something Sarah had not even guessed was happening. She started to laugh lightly, it may be screwed up; but this family was hers.

Her father shot her a look, then looked back to the telephone. "Jeremy, you need a new lawyer. That guy is screwing you and Linda, and he not even taking you to diner first!"

Sarah could hear the sounds of Jeremy laughing. She watched her father, and smiled to her self.

"Look, I've a few contacts in London. Let me call around and see who is up on the law covering your line of work. What? No, no, it's fine. Bring the family for Christmas in London? Jeremy, Toby is in Kindergarten, you think you're up to dealing with a little kid?" Robert laughed. "Now that I'd like to see!"

Sarah shook her head, this day was getting stranger by the moment.

Robert's face softened. "Hello, Lin…how are you dear?" His voice turned warm as honey and soft as silk. It was different from the way he spoke to Karen. "No, sweetheart…I'm fine…. Yes, it would be nice to have a big family Christmas…Karen, sure hang on. Karen, Lin wants a word with you." He handed the telephone to Karen.

"Linda, darling, how are you?" Karen's eyes were luminous. Then she laughed. "Your ears must have been ringing…yes, Sarah and I were talking about you when we were fixing the stuffing. What?" She laughed again. "No, it's not like the time you and I made a turkey and forgot to take out the giblets…."

Sarah looked at her father who was smiling broadly. "Giblets?

Robert snickered. "It was before your mother left…She invited Karen to help with dinner…and it was a mess. It was the first time your mother or Karen had ever made a turkey…remember how we always went to your Grandma's. Well that year, your mother decided she wanted to try her hand…it was also the last time she tried to make a turkey."

Karen laughed. "The three of us having high tea, wouldn't that be fun? What? Oh you are so bad!"

Sarah hugged her father. "They were best friends?"

"Still are." Her father pinched her nose. "That surprise you?"

"A bit, yes." Sarah looked at him. "I missed a lot because I was so caught up in myself."

"Linda, slow down." Karen giggled. "Yes, our passports are in order. Fine, I will call Jerry at the travel agents in the morning and we will get flights information. What, Jeremy's family has a country house? A Dickens Christmas? Oh…no! We are not going to try goose! His cook would kill us!" She sighed. "Why don't you talk to your daughter?" Karen handed the telephone back to Sarah.

Toby was standing in the room frowning. "I want to talk."

Sarah looked at Karen who shrugged. "Mama, Toby wants to talk."

"Put him on." Linda's voice was strange.

"Auntie Linda?" he began telling her all about his adventure in the culvert.

Robert and Karen watched as the boy's face lit up with the attention of the famous actress. Sarah sat on the stairs and watched as the boy told her mother all his adventures.

"Yes, Auntie Linda…yes….ok….I love you too…bye.." He handed the phone to his sister and went back to watch the parade.

"Mama?" Sarah went back to her conversation.

"He's getting to be quite the little man." Linda sighed. "He must be a handful."

"He is…" Sarah wanted to say something comforting, something understanding, but no words were coming.

Linda cleared her throat. "I have to go now, Jeremy is waiting…Sarah, I really want to see you for Christmas, I want the family together."

"We'll work on it from our end, mama." Sarah promised. "Thanks for calling."

"I love you baby." Her mother said in a deep voice full of emotion. More emotions then she had shown Sarah in years.

"I love you too, Mama." She heard the line go dead and she put the receiver back on the cradle.

Karen reached out and touched the girl's face. "A Dicken's Christmas sounds fun, doesn't it?"

Sarah laughed. "I can't picture you and mom and dad and Jeremy in the same room."

Robert scoffed. "Sarah, we're all adults, we know how to behave."

Sarah laughed, thinking of another adult that she knew. "Right."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert was sharpening the carving knife on the hone. He looked at Karen in the Hostess seat, and then at his two children. Beside Sara was an empty place set for a guest who had not shown up. Robert put the blade down, "I think we should say a thanks before I carve." He reached out a hand to each of his children and they in turn reached out to Karen. "I'll start. Thank you Lord, for my loving wife, and my healthy children. For a good practice, that keeps a good roof over our heads and food on the table. Karen."

Karen nodded. "Thank you for a loving husband and intelligent children and good friends who care enough to call. Toby?"

"For my mom and dad, and my sister. For warm autumn days and fun in dangerous places." He said with an imp's smile.

Karen laughed, "Not funny!" She looked at Sarah.

"For family, as wild and wacky as it is. For being able to see things from a new perspective. For having loved and lost, and being still able to love again." She looked at her father. "For knowing you can always come home."

Robert nodded. "For this and all your blessings on us, make us truly thankful."

Karen, Saran and Toby all said. "Amen."

Robert stood up and snickered sinisterly. "Now let's get to the bird."

Sarah looked at the place setting next to her. "Were you expecting someone?"

Karen shook her head. "I told our neighbor, Jared Aubrey, if he returned he'd be welcomed for diner today." She sighed. "I guess his family business kept him in England longer than he'd expected it to."

"Is he a nice old gent?" Sarah asked.

"He not old." Her father said. "He's younger than I am." He continued to cut the bird. "Rather a rakish looking bloke." He imitated the accent.

Karen smiled. "Good with children too?"

"Oh how many do he and his wife have? I'm open for baby sitting while I'm on brake." Sarah began to pass plates and bowls.

"He's not married." Karen said. "Says he's waiting for the right girl to come into his life. He is a bit of an old fashioned romantic. I think you will like him. We adore him!"

"Do we now?" Sarah looked at her brother; "Do you adore him?"

"Oh yeah," Toby spoke with his mouth full and received a reprimand from his mother. "Jared is great, he plays games and his house is cool inside."

Karen smiled, "He threw a big party for the kids of his employees for Halloween and invited this scamp."

"He sounds nice." Sarah said, not really giving the new neighbor real thought. Her parent's continued to speak about the man, but Sarah was not listening. She was thinking of another man, one who was good with children.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah helped clear the dishes and fill the dishwasher after the meal. Her father was sitting in the salon reading a book to Toby. The little boy had dragged out his copy of 'Where the Wild Things Are', for the one-millionth reading.

From the kitchen, Karen laughed. "He's as crazy about that book as you were that little red leather bound story your mother gave you. Do you still have that book?"

"Yes." Sarah said, and looked around. "Anything else?"

"No, pies are in the oven and we'll have dessert in an hour or so." Karen wiped her hands on a dishtowel. "Why don't you take a walk or something."

Sarah went up to her room to grab a shawl. She opened the draw on her vanity, removed the red leather book with fading gold letters. The ribbon encrusted with tiny crystals was still holding the place it had a few days ago. She also took the one feather she had and tucked it in the book. When she passed the salon, Toby was looking drowsy eyed. Her father and Karen were in their favorite chairs. Karen was doing needlework, and her father was reading. "I'm going to the back yard for a bit, maybe wish on a star."

"Make a wish for me!" Her father teased. "If I'm taking us to England for Christmas I could use winning the lottery."

"Daddy!" she huffed.

Sarah walked out the back door in the kitchen. The back yard was full of trees and things for her brother to play on… a swing set that had been hers, was now used by the little boy. She walked back to the back of the yard, where she could see up into the night sky. She was glad that the town had never added street lights this far. Keeping the lights on Main Street. The night sky was full of stars.

"Star Light Star bright," She closed her eyes. "No…I'm not going to do that." She opened her eyes. Walked to the ring of oaks. "Dear God, what ever you are, keep him safe…keep the kingdom safe. Let him be happy. Thank you for letting him be in my life for the time we had." She clung to the book with the ribbon and the feather, closed her eyes. "Keep him safe, God. Keep him safe."

She heard Karen behind her; "There's our Sarah. Sarah there is someone here I'd like you to meet."

Sarah turned, but her vision blurred with the tears she was fighting to hide. "Hello." She brushed tears as they fell.

Karen looked at Jared; "She's had a rough time of it recently…" She was going to direct the young man back to house.

Sarah sniffled. "I'm going up, Karen…I've a head ache." She began to walk past and a voice halted her.

"Sarah, I've brought you…a gift."

The world began to collide with the stars in the sky. "What" she asked rather disconnected.

The voice was nearly at her ear. "It's a crystal."

Sarah looked down at the orb that danced over gloved fingers.

"Nothing more."

A sob racked the girl.

The hand that was not holding the crystal out to her moved over her left shoulder. "If you turn it this way…"

"It shows you your dreams." She whispered, turned her face and looked up into mismatched eyes.

Karen saw that Jared was distracting Sarah from her woes and went to the kitchen. She peeked out watching from the window.

"But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl," His voice was quieter now, and huskier. "Do you want it, Sarah?" He held it out toward her again.

Hands remained by her sides, and she made no answer. Her eyes on the dancing, flashing glints of the crystal. Sarah feared to look away from it, as if it would vanish into the night. "I'm dreaming." She said sadly.

Jared moved his free hand, kept the crystal spinning. He moved to face the girl. "Do you want it, Sarah?"

She looked up at him, all the stars were dancing, and the world went black.

Jareth caught her as she collapsed. He froze time, wanting no interference from well-meaning parents. He cradled the swooned woman; "I'll take that as a yes." He kissed her brow. " You precious thing, still turning my world."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty. If there be dreams.**

Jareth stood under the stars, holding Sarah in his arms. He looked at her with all the love he had been holding back. "Wake up, precious. We need to talk." He pleaded softly. "Sarah in another minute, I'm sending for the Healer." He warned as he move to sit at the patio set that had not been put away. He held Sarah and waited. "Love, wake up."

Sarah shuddered, and then opened her eyes. "You're here." the first words out of her mouth were. "How? I thought you were…getting…married." Fear filled her eyes. "You didn't bring her here to torture me, did you?"

"Nice to see you again too, precious." He teased. "Have you missed me?" He ignored her comments.

Sarah looked at him in utter disbelief. "When I left you were getting married. You told me you were going to marry Toria."

"Didn't happen." He sifted his weight and nuzzled her neck.

"Why?" Sarah did not quite trust him. Then looked and saw Karen's frozen face in the window. "What did you do now?"

"Oh just a little time freeze…soon as we have things straight, everything will go back to where it was." He murmured.

Sarah shoved him back. "Did you Marry Toria?"

"No." he said with a smirk. "My father objected, and then the shit hit the fan."

He held up a charm. "You were right. She was using another charm. Only this time she boosted it with Griffin blood. Remember that necklace she wore? It was blood rubies, each gem is a vial containing a few drops of blood."

Sarah shuddered, "That's goulish."

"That's more than goulish, precious. Blood Rubies have been outlawed in the Fae Realms for years. And guess who's allergic to Griffin blood?" Jareth pulled his sleeve up and showed her the wound on his wrist. "That bitch nearly killed me with the latest attempt to force me to marry her."

"How did…?"

"She hid a charm in her bodice, when I was dancing with her it began to work on me… even over my shield. She tuned the damn thing to my life force… Then when I was under its influence she used one of her own fingernails to open my wrist and she combined the blood and charm and inserted. By the time we were standing in front of the Cleric I was minutes from death." He looked at her with contriteness. "You were right. She was using enchantments, and I was a fool…You were right."

"Then you're not married." Sarah took a breath.

"Well, not exactly." Jareth snickered.

Sarah glared at him. "Either you are or you're not, which is it?"

"The reason my father objected to my taking Toria as a wife, besides her being a murderous little bitch, was that I've already got a wife." Jareth rested his chin on her shoulder. "My father does not mind a mistress or two…sometimes three…but more than one wife, he draws the line at."

"All the while you had me in your bed…you were married?" Sarah groaned.

"Yes." He said. "I was."

Sarah began to fight to be released. "Let me go…you don't have the right…"

"I will always have the right." He held her tight. "Don't you want to know who my wife is?"

"No." She sobbed. "I don't."

"That's too bad," He smiled. "Sarah…" his voice saying her name was always like a caress. It stopped her struggles, melting some of her resolve. "Sarah."

"Jareth, that's not fair." She moaned as his lips touched her neck.

"No, it's not." He turned her face to his. "Neither is this." He kissed her deeply, and groaned. "I've so much to make up to you, precious."

"Won't that disturb your wife?" She cried weakly.

"I don't know, will it honey?" He asked looking at her with a smile. "Will my making up to you for eternity disturb you?"

The world was spinning again. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not your wife, I'm only a …paramour."

Jareth shook his head, "Oh have I got a lot of explaining to do." He made a face and plunged in. "Sarah, three years ago, that was not just a ball, that was not just a ballroom. It was a wedding ball. Think of how I had you dressed." He grabbed her hands so she could not move. "I paraded you in a wedding gown before my entire court, and then I danced with you and sang you Fae Song. I married you in one of the sweetest and oldest traditions."

"I don't believe you! There was no Cleric present!" she muttered in disgust. "Why didn't Sir Didymus say something or Hoggle?"

"They were not there!" Jareth reminded her. "They are not members of my court, those two are just subjects."

Sarah placed a hand to her forehead, "All those women, giving me dirty looks…"

"Well, they were jealous." Jareth said with a proud smirk on his face again. "All of them chasing me like a mouse running from a pack of cats, and I get myself caught by a little mortal. And you were so beautiful in your wedding gown, so pure, so innocent." Then he frowned. "Until you went and smashed the Wedding Ballroom."

"But you said… when you dragged me back…You told Didymus I had to be your paramour…" Her mind was spinning.

"I was angry, and wanted revenge…" He said not too proudly. "It was stupid, and foolhardy." He nuzzled her. "Forgive me, precious."

"I was fifteen." She looked at him with shattered illusions. "Little more than a child."

"A lot more than a child." He said calmly. "You're an amazon. You took on the Labyrinth and beat it. You took on me and reduced me to a cinder. You were and are quite a woman, Sarah Williams."

"But you said…"

"Oh for the love of Mike, woman, give it a rest. We are married. You are the only wife I've ever taken…the only one I'd ever need." He smiled softly. "Oh and how I need you Sarah Williams."

"I don't feel so well." She whispered.

"Oh and by the way, Healer Roan informs me we're going to be parents…did you know you were with child?" He smiled at her proudly.

"He told you?" Sarah suddenly felt faint again.

"He said that's why you were not feeling well at the ball and went to the powder room. He said it likely had your hormones and emotions going every which way." Jareth kissed her nose. "Did you know?"

Sarah shook her head. "I thought it was the potion that made me feel…sick."

She bit her lower lip. "Then it's true?"

"Yep." Jareth kissed her.

Sarah moaned. "Karen suspected the same…and I told her…that you left me…"

Jareth frowned. "I didn't leave, you told me to send you away." He cuddled her. "You really have to get over this whole heroine business. You are going to be a mother, you can't go off saving the Kingdom at the drop of a hat. No more sacrificing yourself!"

"Saving the Kingdom?" Her head hurt with all the thoughts spinning.

"You don't know…you broke the spell we messed up." He said. "You freed me, and the Kingdom. My powers are fully restored." He handed the orb he had placed on the table to her. Then drew four more from the air. "See?"

She looked at the orb in her hands. "Is this..?"

"Yes, that is the one with your essence." He spun the other four in one hand. "I love doing this." He confided. "That one is yours for all time. A token."

"Jareth," Sarah looked very serious. "Toria is not going to stop. She's obsessed…and I can't risk the baby."

"There is no risk to the baby." He flicked a wrist and all four crystals vanished. He focused his attentions on his young wife. "Toria will not be bothering anyone, ever again."

"She will find a way…"

"I sealed her in a crystal." He pressed a gloved finger to her lips. "I've a lot of making up to do. Toria being only one of my sins."

Sarah winced, thinking of what he had done in that room with that hussy. "How could you?"

He held up the charm. "I didn't…not really. This did."

"I was there, remember?" She didn't try to hide the disappointment. "You were going to marry her!"

"I was out of my mind." He pleaded. "Not in control. The moment I was she was history." Again, he put his chin on her shoulder. "Sarah, I love you…I could never love anyone like her."

Sarah looked at him. "You let me think I was a whore."

"I'm a lousy husband, granted." He said. "I'm still learning."

"You're an idiot." She sighed heavily.

He nodded. "So I've been told. Roz sends her love, by the way."

Sarah took the charm from him, "How do I know that some other Fae isn't going to try the same trick?"

"Because now that my father has announced that I'm married I'm no longer of interest to anyone." He smiled, "My father is looking forward to spending time getting to know you…I thought it would be nice to have the Yule with Da and the family…"

Sarah bolted upright. "Oh God, I'm going to England to spend Christmas with Mama and Jeremy…they invited the whole family…"

"Good, time I met the other in-laws and won them over to my side." Jareth teased. "We can spend part of the time with **my** father while we are there…a nice little honeymoon…when you think about it…"

"What honeymoon…we are not married."

"Yes we are." Jareth pulled her back into his embrace.

"No, not here, not legally…and I'm a lawyer's daughter! I know legal." She protested as she struggled. "Let me go, you idiot."

"Now, see, that's got to stop." He pulled her back again.

"You have no pow……." He effectively silenced her lips. She melted into the warmth of his kiss.

Jareth pulled back looked at her with contentedness. "You were saying, precious?"

"We are not married." She told him.

He pulled a license from his pocket, which dated back to September. "This says we are."

"That's not real!" she argued.

"Says who?" He looked at her. "The justice of the peace will swear it is."

"You bastard."

He smirked. "Sticks and stones."

"Oh great," she fumed. "And how are you going to explain to Karen that I didn't recognize your name when she told me about the new neighbor?"

"I'll tell her that Aubrey is my middle name and my full name is the one we were married under…Jared King." He tweaked her nose. "Close enough to Jareth so that if you slip and call me Jareth, they will think it's a pet name, precious."

"My father is never going to buy me marrying a total stranger." She warned.

"I'm not a total stranger. I'll explain that I met you three years ago, just before you turned sixteen, and kept my distance as you were too young…but I could never quite get you out of my mind." Kissing her, he began to spin his web. "That's true, and truth works."

"You're insane." She sneered.

"Yes, well, so what?" He looked at her. "I'll tell them that I bought the house to be close to you, and wanted to get to know them…they love me by the way…"

"Wonder if they'd feel so kindly knowing it was you who put Toby in the culvert." Sarah commented.

"You'll never know, because you're not going to tell them." He smiled back.

"Bastard."

"Nag." He teased.

"This is never going to work!" She flustered. "You're the Goblin King, you've got a kingdom to run…and you can't live here!"

"I can live wherever I choose…besides I hooked the house up to the Kingdom a long time ago…. Downstairs looks like everybody else house…upstairs, it goes right to the castle." Jareth moved her off his legs and pulled her back towards the spot they'd been standing before he froze time.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him.

"Restageing." He moved her and held the crystal out to her. "Now get ready to give me a big kiss."

"Not on your life." She said strongly. "I told my stepmother that you went off with some other girl…"

"That was not nice." He said. "Ok, wing it." He blinked, time unfroze. He still held the crystal out to her. "Do you want it?" He sounded too confident.

Sarah glared at him. "You rotten, lousy son of bitch!"

Karen gasped as Sarah slapped the man with such force she'd knocked him off his feet.

"You dare stand there, acting all innocent! After what you did?" she screamed at him.

Jareth sat on the ground and let her rant. "Get it all out, precious."

Robert, hearing the commotion came out the door, "What the hell is going on here?"

Karen whispered. "Sarah hit him."

"Lovers quarrel." Jareth said staring up at his wife.

Karen and Robert looked at one another. "Lovers what?" Sarah's father roared.

Sarah smirked. "Nice choice of words."

"You're not helping." Jareth said in an aside.

"No, I'm not."

Robert was now advancing on them. "Young man I think you have some explaining to do."

"Yes, sir I do." He stood up, brushed himself off and said. "Robert, Karen, you'd both better take seats. This is complicated. You see I met Sarah here at a convention about three years ago…" He pointed to the girl. "She was smart, and sassy, and funny and I was knocked off my pins by her…" He turned to Robert. "But she was not yet sixteen…and laws being what they are here in the states, I chose to leave her alone."

Robert narrowed his eyes, "What convention."

Sarah shook her head.

"Didn't you tell them about the computer convention?" Jareth asked innocently. "Well as I said, she was too young…unfortunately she was also unforgettable. So I started moving my operations here, and I bought that house across the street. I wanted to get to know you and renew my acquaintance of the divine Miss Williams. I get here and find the woman is off at school…fearful of some younger swain beating my time, I high tailed it up to the campus and wooed her…We'd both had a bit much to drink, and a justice of the peace later…" He held out the license to Robert. "Long and short of it, she's my wife."

"Is that why you said you didn't think you needed protection?" Karen asked.

Robert looked from his wife to Jareth's. "Protection." He looked at Jared. "Did you …"

"Oh yes, every chance I had, I was with her…" He admitted.

Karen glared at Jared; "You left her?"

"No, I never did…that was a misunderstanding." Jared stated firmly. "And a young lady who felt she had more to offer sticking her nose in where it didn't belong." He looked at Sarah. "No one has more than Sarah." Again the caress of her name.

Robert looked at the license. "This says Jared King."

"My full name is Jared Aubrey King, I use Aubrey to keep things separated from my father's business." Jareth had the answers down pat. Looking at Sarah, he said. "I've come back to beg my wife to forgive me." He knelt down before Sarah. "I'm an idiot and a fool, and I love you more than life itself. Take me back."

"Why should I?" She was still hurting.

"Because divorce is messy and you love me." He was still on his knees.

Robert groaned. "It's your call Sarah."

"Oh, get up." She ordered.

"Will you come home with me?" He asked, not moving. He looked up at her. "Will you?" Seeing her indecision, he teased. "Hell, it's just across the street, it's not like I'm taking you to another realm."

Sarah looked down and began to laugh, "Get you, you fool."

Jareth stood to take her into his arms. "Forgive your husband…Mrs. King."

Robert stood up, held out a hand to Karen. "Good night children." He called as they went back into the house.

Sarah heard the lock turn. "I guess my father thinks I belong with you."

"Wise man, Robert. I liked him from the start." He brushed hair from her face.

"Come home, precious." He reached down, took her hands into his. "I'll never learn to be a better man, or husband if you don't. Roz says I'm best when I'm with you."

"Alright, Jareth, you win." She conceded. "I'll come home…across the street."

"Good," he pulled her toward the direction of the walkway, and then across the street. "Moffy said he won't build a nursery until he's talked to you, and Hoggle wants to do a nursery garden…oh and Didymus wants to be godfather…or god-dog, whatever…Oh and Ludo got into a thistle patch… it's a real mess…Oh and Sarah, where the devil are my slippers?" The door of the old Miller house closed. Within the sounds of strange music and inhuman voices singing could be heard. The Goblins celebrated the return of the mistress of the Labyrinth.

Millie stood watching with the odd old man. "Think they'll get it right?"

Thaddeus placed an arm around the Goblin maid. "Not a chance."

The bird squawked. "Good thing the High King has us keeping watch."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One. Epilogue. **

Jeremy stood, pouring wine for those who were drinking. Sarah sat with a glass of sparkling cider. Next to her, her mother sat commenting on how much she glowed. Linda turned to Jareth who was leaning on the mantel. "You must be a very good husband. My daughter looks glorious."

Jareth shook his head, "No, Linda. I'm still wading in the matrimonial waters." He raised his wineglass toward his wife. "Sarah is just a natural beauty."

Linda laughed, "Have you thought of names yet?"

"Not yet." Sarah sighed. "We've got time."

Karen turned to Jared's parents. "It's so nice that you were here for the visit. Jared tells us you travel a good deal."

"We do," Said his stepmother. "But this is a wonderful occasion."

Linda looked at Jeremy. "Family occasions always are."

He raised his glass to the beautiful actress. "And what a family!" He addressed Jared's father. "So are you returning to Oxford, Ron?"

"No, I'm going to take a brake for a bit." The older man said with a smile. "Kick back, visit some of the family, check in on the business."

His wife nodded, "And try to influence the name process." She warned.

Jared shook his head. "You're the one who named Robin!" He looked at Robert. "My brother."

"What's wrong with the name Robin?" Ron protested.

"Oh nothing Da, but adding Goodfellow for a middle name!" Teased Jared.

"What do you expect from a man whose name is Oberon?" The elder smiled and raised his glass. "Family."

"Family" the rest said in unison.

Sarah looked at her family. Mortal, and Fae. It was strange and enchanted, and all hers.

The end 

(Author's Notes)

Several people have asked and I thought I explained before, but it appears I didn't so here we go. In some histories, and in some fictions the difference in Paramour, Concubine and Consort or Wife are these

Paramour is a companion, not always sexual but can be. If a child is born to a paramour it does not inherited.

Concubine, more than a mistress, less than a wife. Children born of this union are considered heirs.

Consort is equal to a wife.

Wife…you all know.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Each time I write a Labyrinth story I try to look at it from another angle. I try to show different sides of each of the wonderful characters, from bitchy to smart, to smartassed.

I am so glad to have you all along for the ride. I have loved reading your reactions. It gladdens the heart of this Dyslexic and gives me encouragement to strive for more.

Rebecca, this one was for you. Thank you for the inspiration of your drawing. I may some day try my hand at another of your wonderful pictures… but for now Ryan, Anne, and Jareth are waiting for Sarah to join them. There are dragons to ride riddles to unravel and more of the LARP in the future.

I hope you'll all come along for the next ride, until then remember this…

_**Miracle Max: Sonny, true love is the greatest thing, in the world-except for a nice MLT - mutton, lettuce and tomato sandwich, where the mutton is nice and lean and the tomato is ripe**_

**_smacks his lips they're so perky, I love that._**


	32. Chapter 32

**Edit Note**

This story was based on the Picture Of 

**The same name by**

**Rebecca / Pika**

**You can see it at **

**Deviantart**

**The Artist is**

**pika-la-cynique**

**The picture is called**

**Here's the day**


End file.
